


Sobre las líneas del oro

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: El matrimonio Tweak es raro pero nadie discute el delicioso sabor de su café y de los postres que venden en su cafetería. Un día Craig se adentra en su propiedad, buscando manzanas de sus árboles y topándose con un secreto. AU basado en la ilustración de Tokkis-lemonade.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

  
Era fácil quebrar las tablas de la cerca y después volver a acomodarlas cuando había reunido su botín. Lo hacía casi cada tarde más como una hazaña y una prueba de valor que por realmente desear las manzanas que robaba. Muchas veces terminaba dándoselas a su hermana o a su mascota. A los diez años prefería el sabor del peligro al correr hacia el interior del jardín cubierto de árboles, saltar en puntas para alcanzar los frutos y volver por donde había entrado. A veces iba un poco más al fondo, cuando sabía que los Tweak estaban en su negocio. Entonces rodeaba su casa hasta encontrar los matorrales de fresas y arrancaba las pequeñas flores blancas para guardarlas en las bolsas de su camisa, dejando que el aroma impregnara su ropa. La gente rumoraba mil cosas del matrimonio ya que guardaban un hermetismo sospechoso respecto a su vida, y si bien a Craig le parecían algo raros, también pensaba que eran muy amables. Y su chocolate era el más delicioso que había probado. Ojalá su familia pudiera permitirse comprarlo más de una vez al mes. Y más de una taza que debía compartir con Tricia. Miró a los lados aunque sabía que nadie lo encontraría. La gente no se acercaba a su terreno y ellos estaban atendiendo su negocio. Siguió el camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa, acariciando el pasto crecido y las flores silvestres. Se detuvo en seco al mirar la puerta abierta de par en par. Su primera reacción fue correr a esconderse tras el manzano, nervioso ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto. Se suponía que estaban en el trabajo y no había absolutamente nadie más viviendo ahí.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos dedos blancos como la cal extendiéndose, buscando con el tacto algo que parecían no ver sus ojos. Después un pie saliendo del resguardo de la puerta, otro más. Una figura pequeña, cubierta la cabeza con un trozo de tela rectangular, negra. Una larga falda también negra hacía lucir incluso más blanca su piel. Parecía una niña, lo cual era una completa estupidez ya que sabía que los Tweak jamás habían tenido hijos. Le vio dar dos pasos más, dejando que sus pies quedaran marcados en la tierra. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sujetando la tela que cubría su cabeza. Parecía tener mucha angustia, decidiendo algo importante. Miró al lado contrario y después volteó hacia su dirección. Dio un paso más y se quedó detenida, dudando. Finalmente dio media vuelta y volvió al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Nadie le creería si lo decía. Pero Craig supo que los Tweak tenían un hada escondida.


	2. Chapter 2

Creció escuchando historias fantásticas como todos los niños. Sirenas, animales que hablan, fantasmas y realeza. Sus favoritas eran las de ladrones y bárbaros luchando en nombre de un reino pacífico y unificador. Odiaba las melifluas historias de hadas , le parecían bobas y cursis. Pero desde aquella tarde, no había hecho más que leer sobre hadas. En los libros que su hermana guardaba no había ninguna que vistiera ropas negras, esas eran las brujas. Pero las brujas no eran niñas rubias de piel blanca. Y ninguna de las hadas en sus libros tenía los ojos así. Prismáticos, dorados y azules. No había en ningún libro una criatura que se asemejara a su belleza. Incluso en las postales de ángeles que su madre apilaba en su cajón, ni siquiera ellos se acercaban. Necesitaba respuestas pero no quería revelar su descubrimiento. Muy profundo quedó en su mente el cuento de un hada que al ser descubierta y confundida con un demonio, fue asesinada a pedradas. Y él no era tan malvado. Debía encontrar una manera de volver pero sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

-¿Vas a comerte eso o vas a seguir mirando hacia la nada como un idiota?- su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando a la cuchara que iba por la enésima vuelta en su plato de sopa sin que la llevara a su boca. Resopló, a punto de hacerle una seña obscena como respuesta en la forma habitual de su familia. Pero el color ligeramente amarillento de los fideos le dio una idea.

\- Estoy pensando que hace un mes que fuimos con los Tweak-

-Craig tiene razón, prometiste que está vez me comprarías un pastel de fresas- Por primera vez no sintió que fuera molesto que su hermana lo interrumpiera. Laura volteó a ver a su marido, asintiendo con la cabeza y al hombre no le quedó más que resoplar, volteando los ojos.

-Mañana a las dos vengo por ustedes. Dos en punto, quien no esté a tiempo, se queda- dio por terminada la conversación y el niño por fin llevó la cuchara s sus labios con una sonrisa ganadora.  
  


Desde que tenía memoría podía sentir la tensión constante en el ambiente al salir de casa. Escuchaba a los adultos hablar de la Revolución en un país cercano que amenazaba no sólo con obligar a su país a recibir más gente extranjera buscando trabajo, sino también a la posibilidad de que esos falsos ideales de liberación y rebeldía infectaran a los habitantes con orígenes hispanos que ya habían sido "domesticados" lo cual pondría en peligro de una sedición al de por sí tambaleante pueblo americano. Craig no entendía ninguna de esas palabras pero siempre le hacía un hueco en el estómago cuando su padre comenzaba a insultar a los que llamaba sus amigos si tan sólo insinuaban que esos " piojosos aborígenes" eran personas huyendo de los ríos de sangre. Ellos tenían la culpa de que su familia no tuviera una mejor casa o la posibilidad de comer carne más de dos veces al mes. A Craig le parecía que el culpable era su padre por no aceptar trabajar más de cinco horas al día, aunque ya no lo decía en voz alta por miedo a las bofetadas que a veces le daba, dejándole las orejas zumbando y la cara caliente. Se pegó a la falda de su madre cuando Thomas puso su mano en su cabeza, buscando hacerle un cariño. El hombre rió con burla antes de abrir la puerta del establecimiento.

Le gustaba el olor a madera y café tostado, el humo de los cigarros que los hombres fumaban haciendo caras graciosas al darle un mordisco entre bocanada y bocanada a lo que comían. Era de los pocos negocios que seguía manteniendo cierta estabilidad a pesar de la incipiente crisis. Su café era el mejor de la región y comer un pastelillo era como darle un bocado al paraíso. Así solían expresarse los adultos, a Craig no le gustaba el amargo café que su padre siempre pedía. Él prefería el espumeante chocolate. Lo prefería con agua que con leche y su padre también ya que era unos centavos más barato, pero Tricia siempre protestaba y acababa cediendo ante la amenaza de un berrinche de la niña, aunque Thomas no lo dijera abiertamente, Craig sentía que su padre tenía preferencia por su hermana sin darse cuenta que la estaba volviendo malcriada. La señora Tweak dejó un momento la taza que estaba sirviendo para salir de la barra y recibirlos.

-Laura, Thomas, qué agradable verlos- su sonrisa amable la hacía más bonita, con esos ojos azules con notas verdes y su forma suave de hablar. Si no era por el café, podía ser que el local tuviera tanta gente por el carácter dulce y amable de los señores Tweak- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Una preciosa princesa y un apuesto caballero- su hermana ocultó su risa tras su mano pero él no tuvo manera de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Richard está en la trastienda pero en cuanto se desocupe le diré que venga a saludarlos-  
  


-Ustedes siempre están atareados, es una fortuna que no tengan hijos o no podrían atender tan bien su negocio- Laura se sentó en la barra con su hija en piernas, mientras Thomas y Craig se acomodaban a su lado.  
  


-A veces desearía tener uno para que nos ayudase, es mucha carga para nosotros solos y nos estamos haciendo viejos- sabía lo que pedían mes a mes, así que sin preguntarles, ya les había servido- podrías venir a ayudarnos los fines de semana, Craig, te pagaría con todo el chocolate que puedas beber- le guiñó un ojo al dejar su taza. Los ojos del niño comenzaron a brillar mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Esa era su oportunidad.  
  


-¡Claro!-se había levantado sobre su asiento, azotando las manos sobre la barra.

-Cariño, sólo estaba bromeando- Laura volteó a mirarlo divertida.

\- Papá y tú siempre están regañándome porque los fines de semana no hago nada de provecho y yo estoy harto de compartir mi chocolate con Tricia-   
  


-En realidad yo no tendría problemas sólo si tu padre está de acuerdo, claro-   
  


\- Si con eso logro que deje de estarse metiendo en problemas aunque sea dos días a la semana, por mí está perfecto- Thomas encogió los hombros, dándole un sorbo a su café. La señora Tweak volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa luminosa. Algo había en esa familia, lo sabía, algo sin duda mágico. Estaba ansioso por decubrirlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Visiones

-¿Estás bien? Todos lo viernes te pones de malhumor - Clyde nunca tenía tacto para hablar y quizá por eso lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Él tampoco era alguien de rodeos. Chasqueó la lengua, acomodando sus brazos frente a sus ojos para cubrirse del sol. Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde y él y sus amigos estaban tirados en el patio de la casa de Jimmy, supuestamente reunidos para hacer sus deberes, más preocupados en disfrutar los últimos días de sol.

-Clyde tiene razón, siempre te pones como un anciano cuando llega el fin de semana- le costaba un poco de trabajo seguir el hablar tartamudo de su amigo, ya ni decir de la paciencia que le exigía seguir sus pasos.

\- Trabajar los fines de semana es una jodida porquería- suspiró.No era como lo hubiera deseado. No había nada de magia en limpiar mesas y cargar pesados sacos de café que le hacían doler la espalda. Su padre presumía que su hijo se estaba haciendo un hombre responsable al conocer el trabajo duro, su madre le reprendía por lo descuidada que tenía la escuela. Él ya había olvidado casi por completo el motivo por el que empezó a trabajar aparte de los postres y bebidas gratis. Era un niño y su interés se desvanecía tan fácil como llegaba, después de todo.

-Te quejas de sólo trabajar los fines de semana, yo todos los días me levanto a las cuatro de la mañana a repartir periódicos. Además los señores Tweak son muy amables y sus postres son deliciosos, me sorprende que todavía no estés igual de gordo que Clyde- el mencionado reclamó mientras Craig reía.

-Son buenas personas, pero hay algo raro con ellos ¿No creen? Ya son viejos para no haber tenido hijos y además dice mi padre que es sospechoso que tengan tan buena suerte en el negocio estando la economía como está-

-Cállate, Clyde, como si supieras qué significa economía-

-Pero es cierto- Jimmy bajó el tono de voz y se acercó más a sus amigos- la mamá de Bebe le dijo a la mamá de Leslie y ella le dijo a la mía que huyeron de su pueblo natal porque los descubrieron practicando brujería-

-Tonterías, si son personas muy nobles. La señora Tweak siempre le regala manzanas y azúcar a los McCormick y cada domingo son de los primeros en llegar a la iglesia-

-No lo sé, Craig. Las brujas toman distintas formas para no levantar sospechas-

No se pudo quedar tranquilo después de esa conversación con sus amigos, dándole vueltas sobre todo a la última frase de Jimmy. El mal era engañoso, lo decía siempre el cura. Toma formas atrayentes para hacer a los corazones puros dudar. Podía ser que esa hada en realidad fuera un demonio o una bruja maligna como se rumoraba del matrimonio. Ahora sus ojos se veían como un símbolo sobrenatural y no como preciosas gemas. Daba vueltas en la cama, ni siquiera había podido terminar su cena, perdido en sus pensamientos y la manera en la que se enfrentaría al día siguiente ante los señores con sus nuevas dudas. Si ellos realmente eran brujos, podía ser que fueran tan amables con él porque querían robar su alma o incluso convencerlo de adoptar sus prácticas macabras. Se levantó sobresaltado ante ese pensamiento. No podía ir a trabajar al día siguiente con esas dudas y sabía que si le decía a su padre que no iría a trabajar porque sospechaba que los señores se dedicaban a las artes oscuras, seguro recibiría una paliza y de todas formas debería ir. Buscó su chamarra y procuró hacer el menor ruido posible al bajar las escaleras, armado con el rosario que le dieron en su primera comunión y una resortera, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con cautela y después salir corriendo por las oscurísimas calles, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier cosa que delatara el secreto de los señores.

Llegó con apenas un hilo de aliento, agradeciendo al menos no haber tropezado ni topado con algún borracho. Era la única casa en esa zona y los árboles no eran tan altos como para tapar la luna. Podía ver perfecto incluso las ventanas del segundo piso, los matorrales de fresas y sus pequeñas florecillas. Si no encontraba nada, al menos podría volver a saborear sus frutas favoritas antes de mandar al demonio de una vez y para siempre el trabajo. Buscó el punto roto de las tablas y las sacó de su lugar para colarse por el espacio, caminando con sigilo. Había pasado tantas tardes ahí que reconocía el suelo antes de poner sus pies en ella. Sabía que debía caminar en puntillas al pisar enfrente de la puerta donde la tierra era menos firme y hacía más ruido. Antes de llegar más allá del primer árbol distinguió la figura de la niña. Por reflejo corrió a esconderse tras un árbol, rogando no haber hecho ruido. Asomó la cabeza con el corazón acelerado. Ella no lo había visto, más ocupada en balancear sus diminutos pies blancos, sentada en los escalones de la entrada, haciendo círculos con una rama en la tierra. Esta ocasión no llevaba nada cubriendo su cabeza, por lo que pudo distinguir con mayor precisión sus rasgos. A la luz de la luna lucía tan pálida que casi pudo jurar que estando más cerca podría ver sus venas, su nariz era una pequeña curva sobre sus delgados labios. Su cabello era extraño, cortado sin ningún cuidado ni forma pero tan rubio y brillante como oro. Su mano libre sostenía su cabeza con gesto aburrido, mirando hacia ningún punto mientras parecía tararear. Esta vez su falda y su blusa eran de un azul muy delicado.

Esa criatura no podía ser sino un ángel. Olvidó que estaba ocultándose, embrujado por la tranquilidad que le inspiraba, saliendo de su escondite, caminando guiado por esa niña que parecía no haberlo notado hasta que estuvo a su lado. Volteó a mirarlo, sobresaltándose y gritando. Craig se inclinó para cubrir su boca.

-Tranquila, no quiero lastimarte- suplicó, mirando fijamente esos preciosos ojos coloridos. No había nada en ellos que le dieran mala espina- por favor, no grites- sentía el aliento alterado de la niña sobre su mano- te soltaré pero por favor, no grites- ella asintió, tratando de relajarse.

-¿Quién eres?¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz no era como hubiera esperado pero quizo pensar que ese tono agudo era por el sobresalto.

-¿Tú _qué_ eres?-

-Soy un niño. Me llamo Tweek- su ojo derecho se cerró en un tic- no se supone que estés aquí, mis padres van a enloquecer si te ven-

-¿Tus padres?- abrió los ojos hasta sus límites-Espera... ¿¡Niño!?- supo que había levantado demasiado la voz cuando vio al señor Tweak saliendo sobresaltado sosteniendo un rifle. Sus piernas no le permitieron salir huyendo. 


	4. Las flores y las estrellas

-¿Estás bien? Todos lo viernes te pones de malhumor - Clyde nunca tenía tacto para hablar y quizá por eso lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Él tampoco era alguien de rodeos. Chasqueó la lengua, acomodando sus brazos frente a sus ojos para cubrirse del sol. Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde y él y sus amigos estaban tirados en el patio de la casa de Jimmy, supuestamente reunidos para hacer sus deberes, más preocupados en disfrutar los últimos días de sol.

-Clyde tiene razón, siempre te pones como un anciano cuando llega el fin de semana- le costaba un poco de trabajo seguir el hablar tartamudo de su amigo, ya ni decir de la paciencia que le exigía seguir sus pasos.

\- Trabajar los fines de semana es una jodida porquería- suspiró.No era como lo hubiera deseado. No había nada de magia en limpiar mesas y cargar pesados sacos de café que le hacían doler la espalda. Su padre presumía que su hijo se estaba haciendo un hombre responsable al conocer el trabajo duro, su madre le reprendía por lo descuidada que tenía la escuela. Él ya había olvidado casi por completo el motivo por el que empezó a trabajar aparte de los postres y bebidas gratis. Era un niño y su interés se desvanecía tan fácil como llegaba, después de todo.

-Te quejas de sólo trabajar los fines de semana, yo todos los días me levanto a las cuatro de la mañana a repartir periódicos. Además los señores Tweak son muy amables y sus postres son deliciosos, me sorprende que todavía no estés igual de gordo que Clyde- el mencionado reclamó mientras Craig reía.

-Son buenas personas, pero hay algo raro con ellos ¿No creen? Ya son viejos para no haber tenido hijos y además dice mi padre que es sospechoso que tengan tan buena suerte en el negocio estando la economía como está-

-Cállate, Clyde, como si supieras qué significa economía-

-Pero es cierto- Jimmy bajó el tono de voz y se acercó más a sus amigos- la mamá de Bebe le dijo a la mamá de Leslie y ella le dijo a la mía que huyeron de su pueblo natal porque los descubrieron practicando brujería-

-Tonterías, si son personas muy nobles. La señora Tweak siempre le regala manzanas y azúcar a los McCormick y cada domingo son de los primeros en llegar a la iglesia-

-No lo sé, Craig. Las brujas toman distintas formas para no levantar sospechas-

No se pudo quedar tranquilo después de esa conversación con sus amigos, dándole vueltas sobre todo a la última frase de Jimmy. El mal era engañoso, lo decía siempre el cura. Toma formas atrayentes para hacer a los corazones puros dudar. Podía ser que esa hada en realidad fuera un demonio o una bruja maligna como se rumoraba del matrimonio. Ahora sus ojos se veían como un símbolo sobrenatural y no como preciosas gemas. Daba vueltas en la cama, ni siquiera había podido terminar su cena, perdido en sus pensamientos y la manera en la que se enfrentaría al día siguiente ante los señores con sus nuevas dudas. Si ellos realmente eran brujos, podía ser que fueran tan amables con él porque querían robar su alma o incluso convencerlo de adoptar sus prácticas macabras. Se levantó sobresaltado ante ese pensamiento. No podía ir a trabajar al día siguiente con esas dudas y sabía que si le decía a su padre que no iría a trabajar porque sospechaba que los señores se dedicaban a las artes oscuras, seguro recibiría una paliza y de todas formas debería ir. Buscó su chamarra y procuró hacer el menor ruido posible al bajar las escaleras, armado con el rosario que le dieron en su primera comunión y una resortera, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con cautela y después salir corriendo por las oscurísimas calles, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier cosa que delatara el secreto de los señores.

Llegó con apenas un hilo de aliento, agradeciendo al menos no haber tropezado ni topado con algún borracho. Era la única casa en esa zona y los árboles no eran tan altos como para tapar la luna. Podía ver perfecto incluso las ventanas del segundo piso, los matorrales de fresas y sus pequeñas florecillas. Si no encontraba nada, al menos podría volver a saborear sus frutas favoritas antes de mandar al demonio de una vez y para siempre el trabajo. Buscó el punto roto de las tablas y las sacó de su lugar para colarse por el espacio, caminando con sigilo. Había pasado tantas tardes ahí que reconocía el suelo antes de poner sus pies en ella. Sabía que debía caminar en puntillas al pisar enfrente de la puerta donde la tierra era menos firme y hacía más ruido. Antes de llegar más allá del primer árbol distinguió la figura de la niña. Por reflejo corrió a esconderse tras un árbol, rogando no haber hecho ruido. Asomó la cabeza con el corazón acelerado. Ella no lo había visto, más ocupada en balancear sus diminutos pies blancos, sentada en los escalones de la entrada, haciendo círculos con una rama en la tierra. Esta ocasión no llevaba nada cubriendo su cabeza, por lo que pudo distinguir con mayor precisión sus rasgos. A la luz de la luna lucía tan pálida que casi pudo jurar que estando más cerca podría ver sus venas, su nariz era una pequeña curva sobre sus delgados labios. Su cabello era extraño, cortado sin ningún cuidado ni forma pero tan rubio y brillante como oro. Su mano libre sostenía su cabeza con gesto aburrido, mirando hacia ningún punto mientras parecía tararear. Esta vez su falda y su blusa eran de un azul muy delicado.

Esa criatura no podía ser sino un ángel. Olvidó que estaba ocultándose, embrujado por la tranquilidad que le inspiraba, saliendo de su escondite, caminando guiado por esa niña que parecía no haberlo notado hasta que estuvo a su lado. Volteó a mirarlo, sobresaltándose y gritando. Craig se inclinó para cubrir su boca.

-Tranquila, no quiero lastimarte- suplicó, mirando fijamente esos preciosos ojos coloridos. No había nada en ellos que le dieran mala espina- por favor, no grites- sentía el aliento alterado de la niña sobre su mano- te soltaré pero por favor, no grites- ella asintió, tratando de relajarse.

-¿Quién eres?¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz no era como hubiera esperado pero quizo pensar que ese tono agudo era por el sobresalto.

-¿Tú _qué_ eres?-

-Soy un niño. Me llamo Tweek- su ojo derecho se cerró en un tic- no se supone que estés aquí, mis padres van a enloquecer si te ven-

-¿Tus padres?- abrió los ojos hasta sus límites-Espera... ¿¡Niño!?- supo que había levantado demasiado la voz cuando vio al señor Tweak saliendo sobresaltado sosteniendo un rifle. Sus piernas no le permitieron salir huyendo. 


	5. Sueños

Craig entendía más de lo que aparentaba. Simplemente no dejaba que nadie le dijera cuáles eran las cosas realmente importantes a la hora de escoger a sus amigos. Si Jimmy no era el más rápido o el mejor en los deportes o si debía tener paciencia al escucharlo, no importaba. Siempre había sido muy amable y le gustaban sus chistes. Si Token no hubiera tenido qué huir de la ciudad cuando la gente comenzó a cuestionar su vida sospechosamente demasiado lujosa para alguien de su raza, Craig hubiera seguido buscándolo siempre a la salida de la escuela para jugar a los ladrones. Él tenía una capacidad innata para ver sin filtros a las personas, su verdadera naturaleza. Por eso no le importaba tampoco que Tweek tuviera sus brazos y piernas cubiertas de cicatrices, nunca se había reído tanto. Si el sueño no lo hubiera vencido, seguramente habrían pasado toda la noche jugando. Cuando Richard lo encontró medio dormitando en el regazo de su nuevo amigo, apenas entendió que debía volver a su casa antes que notaran que había salido, que ese día podía faltar al trabajo para recuperar el sueño perdido.

Cuando agitó su mano en despedida, la mirada triste de Tweek le recordó a la de Token la última vez que se vieron y eso le dolió en el pecho. No quería que fuera la última vez. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a la calle que comenzaba a llenarse de gente. Seguro sus padres ya estaban despiertos y se sorprenderían al verlo entrar, con las botas y los pantalones cubiertos de lodo. No habían atrapado ninguna rana, pero sí muchas flores que al final olvidó en la orilla del río. Abrió la puerta de su casa con sigilo y primero se cercioró que no hubiera nadie en el recibidor, para después cerrar con el mismo cuidado y echar a correr escaleras arriba a su habitación. Nadie le detuvo, suspiró con tranquilidad deshaciéndose de la ropa sucia para volver a la cama. Estaba feliz que sus uñas siguieran sucias, recordándole que aquello no había sido un sueño.

Tweek entendía más de lo que aparentaba. Fingía que no recordaba lo mucho que escuchó a su madre llorar mientras empacaban una noche para salir huyendo como criminales, o que no sentía la mirada acusatoria de su padre cuando lo creía dormido. Siempre trataba de pedir lo menos posible, Si su madre olvidaba que odiaba la mermelada de frambuesa al untarla en sus panecillos, él los mordía sin decir una palabra. Si a veces debía fingir que sus ojos rojos eran porque acababa de despertarse y no por la frustración de haber sido incapaz de huir para permitir que sus padres tuvieran una vida normal, era porque estaba totalmente consciente de la carga que era. Trataba de ser un buen hijo, nunca pedir nada, nunca quejarse de nada. Pero su mano se aferró sola a la falda de su madre cuando esta terminó de arroparlo, haciéndole voltear.

-Mamá ¿ Puedes hacer que Craig vuelva a jugar conmigo?-

No hubo caso al hablar con su padre y decirle que el mismo Señor Tweak le había dado el día libre. Debió bañarse y apenas comer algo antes de que Thomas lo arrastrara con él a la cafetería, como cada sábado, vigilándolo un par de minutos para comprobar que no saldría. Estaba bien que hubiera hecho un par de veces eso en la escuela, pero aún así se sentía ofendido por la falta de confianza. Antes de que tomara la escoba, la señora Tweak le tomó del hombro.

-Cariño ¿ No te ha dicho mi esposo que descansaras hoy? Debes estar muriendo de sueño-

-Ese ogro no me creyó y yo no podía decirle lo que pasó anoche, señora- bostezó, limpiándose unas lagrimitas- ¿ Cree que pueda darme algo de café?-

-Claro, ven, vamos a la barra- a Craig le gustaba ver cómo la señora tomaba la cafetera y la elevaba, haciendo que un hilo grueso colgara desde la boquilla hasta la taza, sin salpicar una gota. El café era amargo y demasiado caliente pero logró despertarlo- estaba pensando- le dio la espalda para buscar del otro lado los panecillos que todavía no acomodaba en la vitrina y colocar uno en un plato, ofreciéndoselo- ¿No... preferirías ? Bueno- se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su rostro y poder bajar la voz sólo para él-ya que tú y Tweek se llevaron tan bien ¿ No preferirías ir a visitarlo en lugar de trabajar? Al menos por hoy- el niño dejó de masticar la golosina, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Eso no es como faltar al trabajo? -

-Hoy te dimos el día libre, cariño- pasó una servilleta sobre las mejillas manchadas de glaseado, sonriendo- sé que debes estar agotado pero Tweek estaba tan triste porque te fuiste que prometí al menos intentar convencerte de volver alguna vez-

-¿Ustedes no se enfadarán si voy con él?- la señora negó con la cabeza- sería fantástico ¿ Puedo llevarle un pastelillo también? Quizá algo de café-

-En casa hay suficiente de ambos, siempre le dejamos mucha comida aunque en realidad come muy poco. Sólo espera a que Richard termine de acomodar los sacos en la bodega para que te lleve-

-No hace falta, ya sé cómo entrar- ni siquiera se preocupó por su pastelillo al bajar de un salto de la silla y salir corriendo de la cafetería. La adrenalina de volver a ver a su nuevo amigo disminuyó el cansancio mientras corría, más rápido al saber que tenía el permiso de los señores para entrar a su casa. Olvidó acomodar de vuelta las tablas, sólo enfocándose en llegar a la puerta y comenzar a tocar.

-¿Papá, mamá?- reconoció la débil vocecita del rubio.

-Soy Craig- enseguida la puerta se abrió. Tweek se quedó de pie, totalmente sorprendido antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Volviste!- Craig sonrió, respondiendo el abrazo. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Tu mamá me dio permiso de venir a jugar contigo ¿ No estás muy cansado? Me da curiosidad saber a qué juegas estando encerrado, ayer vi que no tienes juguetes-

-Mis papás no quieren que nadie sepa que hay un niño aquí, así que no compran nada infantil- jugueteó con pena con sus dedos, caminando tras de Craig que sin ninguna vergüenza abría todas las puertas que veía, reconociendo el lugar.

-Debe ser malditamente aburrido- Tweek dio un leve respingo. Nunca había escuchado a nadie maldecir. Craig no le dio importancia, buscando al llegar a la que parecía la habitación de Tweek algo con lo qué distraerse. Levantó un libro del piso, hojeándolo- Qué aburrido, esto ni siquiera tiene ilustraciones-

-Te he dicho que no hay nada infantil, son los únicos libros que hay aquí-

-¿Cómo te diviertes, entonces?- Craig dejó el libro de vuelta en el piso, sentándose en la cama. Era muy suave.

-No lo sé- prefería no revelar que la mayor parte del tiempo dormía o ideaba maneras de escapar de casa- sólo dejo que el tiempo pase- Craig ya se había recostado en la cama, haciéndole una seña a Tweek para que se acercara-¿ No deberías quitarte los zapatos antes?-

-Claro, lo siento- se ayudó de sus pies para deshacerse del calzado sin levantarse, mientras Tweek se recostaba junto a él. Sentía los profundos ojos azul oscuro en su rostro, mirándole fijamente. Bajó la mirada, intimidado sin animarse a preguntarle por qué lo observaba así- Tus ojos se ven incluso más bonitos con la luz- la voz de Craig era plana, como si nunca pensara lo que decía. Le hacía sentir cómodo su soltura-¿ Te gustan los cuentos de princesas?-

-En realidad hace mucho que no escucho uno, mis papás llegan cansados y no me leen nada-

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a eso? - sintió la mano de Craig en su cabello, examinándolo- tú eres una princesa y yo soy el príncipe que te rescata de las brujas ¿ Te gustaría?- bostezó profundamente, acurrucándose junto al otro- después de una pequeña siesta, claro-

Tweek no quería cerrar los ojos y perder de vista a Craig, temiendo que al volver a abrirlos no encontrara nada.


	6. Guardado

A los diez años no tenía muchas preocupaciones. Sacar buenas ( aceptables) calificaciones, no pelear muy brusco con Tricia, no maldecir en la iglesia y no picarse la nariz enfrente de las visitas. Procurar no quedarse hasta demasiado tarde en casa de Clyde o Jimmy y los fines de semana no olvidar pedir salir un par de horas antes, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos para correr a la casa de los Tweak a ver a Tweek. Evitar quedarse dormidos en cualquier parte por haber jugado hasta la madrugada olvidando que el sol podría salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué tuvimos qué viajar hasta New york?- resopló por quinta vez, cruzando los brazos.

-Es la boda de mi sobrina, ya te lo he dicho. Más te vale que no seas descortés o te olvidas de salir todo el resto del año- su madre lucía más cansada que de costumbre.

-Sólo digo que pudiste haber obligado a papá y a Tricia a venir también- susurró, notando cómo su madre tensaba su mano sobre su falda, fingiendo que estaba distraída mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje. Como si él mismo no hubiera escuchado la gran pelea que tuvieron. Jamás había escuchado a papá gritarle a su madre, repitiendo que él no tenía por qué relacionarse con _esa_ gente. Craig no entendía, la abuela era una mujer muy dulce. Las dos únicas veces que la había visto le había llenado de regalos, acariciando su cabello con orgullo. Negro como el de su madre antes de que se obsesionara con lucir " tan americana como fuera posible" gastando lo que fuera en ocultar su origen. Pero Craig había heredado el negro rebelde y lustroso que también había tenido ella en su juventud. La abuela le había dado un par de monedas más a cambio de jurarle que no diría a nadie su indiscreción al confesarle que Laura en realidad no era rubia. Laura tampoco hablaba mucho de su familia. En parte por eso había cedido tan fácil cuando le dijo que debía acompañarla con la abuela por una fiesta familiar. Por eso y porque sabía que eso haría rabiar a su padre.

-Si Tricia no venía, eso significa que todo lo que era para ella, te lo darán a ti ¿ No te alegra?- su madre le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto con complicidad. El cochero golpeó, indicándoles que habían llegado. La mujer pagó mientras Craig sujetaba su mano con fuerza al verse en un sitio totalmente nuevo. Jamás habían viajado tan lejos. Las calles empedradas estaban saturadas de gente que a veces chocaba con las banderas puestas en los balcones. Podía sentir que la vida en ese lugar era mucho más acelerada que la que acostumbraba en su pacífico pueblo. Incluso vio a un par de niños de su edad con corbata. Pero su madre logró calmarlo mientras lo llevaba hacia un enorme edificio. No hubo manera de que lo hiciera subirse al elevador, aunque le recalcara que eran seis pisos los que debían subir. Craig se soltó de su mano, corriendo por las escaleras, enseñándole la lengua mientras seguía corriendo. Aunque Laura debía ser una madre más estricta, esa clase de actitudes en su hijo siempre le arrancaban una carcajada. No tardó en alcanzarlo, haciendo que sus tacones blancos chirriaran contra el mármol de las escaleras y las risas de ambos hicieran voltear las miradas de algunos que también iban bajando o subiendo. Las risas de su hijo taparon el " gentuza de campo" que alguien soltó con desprecio. Al legar al sexto piso, se tomaron un momento para sentarse en un escalón para recuperar el aliento antes de buscar en el pasillo el número del departamento. Laura se acomodó el sombrero, se alineó la orilla del vestido y acomodó el cabello de su hijo antes de tocar la puerta.

-Hola, mamá-

-Laura- la señora se inclinó con dificultad para abrazarla, sonriendo, besando su mejilla- por un minuto pensé que no vendrías- tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, mientras Laura le regresaba el gesto. Pocas veces había visto a su mamá tan feliz.

-Sí, ya sabes que es un poco difícil para nosotros permitirnos esta clase de lujos, pero...- negó con la cabeza, alejándose un poco para hacer que Craig saliera de detrás de su falda.

-¿Este es Craig? Jesús, pero qué grande se ha puesto- el niño notó que a la mujer le costaba trabajo inclinarse así que se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a besar su mejilla y abrazar su cintura. Le gustaba sentir el tacto de su ropa. No era como la de su madre, era como los manteles que ponían en las ocasiones especiales. Blanco con huecos haciendo figuras curiosas. También le gustaba su sonrisa amable y sus bonitos ojos oscuros- pasen, qué descortés soy- se hizo a un lado para que ambos pasaran. Craig era muy curioso y pocas veces lo habían reprendido por eso, así que en cuanto puso un pie adentro, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. Casi todos los muebles eran de madera, las paredes estaban llenas de telas de colores con dibujos. Era un espacio muy grande para una sola persona. Su abuelo había muerto cuando él todavía no nacía y sus dos únicas hijas ya habían dejado el hogar hacía mucho. Pasó por la mesita de centro, donde había dos tazas de cerámica café servidas y un platón lleno de galletas. Sin preguntar tomó dos y se llevó una a la boca mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar.

-¡Craig!- dijo Laura mirando a su madre aborchonada por la actitud de su hijo.

-Déjalo, es un niño, es normal-la mujer sonrió, avanzando hacia le mesita de centro- mientras se divierte ¿ por qué no me cuentas cómo han estado? Cada vez escribes menos-

Por la cocina no había muchas cosas que llamaran su atención salvo los curiosos platos y tazas en la alacena. Caminó más por el pasillo, ahí estaba el baño. Había muchos floreros y tarros. Abrió un par que olían a perfume y volvió al pasillo. Al fondo había una habitación repleta de cajas cubiertas de polvo. Abrió una y encontró unos muñecos de llamas tejidos. Muchas blusas coloridas y dos gorros tejidos. Uno azul le llamó más la atención y se lo puso. Había muchas cosas ahí pero no entendía varias. Al abrir otra caja, encontró ropa más pequeña. Muchas faldas pequeñas, negras con bordes coloridos que en seguida le hicieron pensar en Tweek. Sabía que su ropa era casi toda hecha por su madre con prendas viejas. Se preguntaba si podría convencer a su abuela de dejarlo quedarse con la ropa sin hacer muchas preguntas. Removiendo hasta el final, encontró varios trozos de tela.

-¿Te diviertes?- La voz de su abuela lo sobresaltó, mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila que formaba más arrugas en su cara.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un rebozo- se aproximó, pasando sus dedos por la fina tela- los usaba para cargar a tu mamá y a tu tía cuando eran bebés. Después se lo ponía a tu madre para taparla cuando salíamos porque el sol de aquí le hacía daño-

-¿Esto protege del sol?-

-Y del frío, en realidad son muy útiles- miró con algo de tristeza la ropa regada en el suelo- pero como casi todo lo que tenemos aquí, era demasiado " autóctono" y decidimos guardarlo-

-Pero es muy bonito. Me gustan los colores- acarició las tiras del gorro que se había puesto-¿Pero en serio esta tela cuida del sol?- insistió.

-Claro, es pura lana peruana, de lo más resistente- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Crees que pueda quedármelos? Tengo un amigo- se calló al segundo, mirando con temor a la mujer.

-Está bien, cariño- dijo ella, revolviendo su cabello bajo el gorro- aunque no creo que las faldas le vayan a quedar muy bien- dijo con un poco de malicia. Craig se mordió los labios, debatiéndose.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto,abuela?- bajó la voz, mirando hacia la puerta abierta que su madre no estuviera cerca. La mujer relajó su rostro, buscando una silla olvidada, limpiando el polvo antes de sentarse en ella y hacerle una seña al niño para que se sentara en sus rodillas, haciendo un gesto en sus labios para decirle que guardaría silencio. Dejó que su nieto le contara de su amigo especial, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara al sentirse ligeramente identificada.Ella era de Perú, se dedicaba al comercio como casi toda la gente de su región. Pocas veces iba a la capital y fue ahí donde conoció a su marido. Un norteamericano que enseguida cayó por la altivez de su piel canela y la pura brujería de sus ojos negros. Rasgos que fueron señalados de forma menos amable por su familia cuando él la convenció de mudarse a su país. Hacía oídos sordos, más enfocada en disfrutar su matrimonio y la alegría de la llegada de su primer hija. Cuando su segunda hija apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, su marido enfermó. Procuró no caer en la histeria, enfocándose en cuidar de sus hijas y de él. Cuando llegó el momento fatal y debió cerrar sus ojos para siempre, las cosas no pudieron contenerse más. Toda su familia se echó sobre ella y sus hijas cuando leyeron el testamento y ellas tres resultaron ser las únicas herederas. Él estaba en la industria del oro, así que pudo garantizarles una vida holgada por el resto de sus días. Muchos le señalaron que la única razón por la que lo había aceptado era por su dinero, ajenos al amor puro que habían mantenido esos escasos años. Tomó sus pertenencias y cobró su herencia, dejando atrás lo que fue su hogar. Cuando Laura alcanzó los quince años y comenzó a teñirse el cabello, empecinada en no volver a ser hecha menos por sus orígenes, ella también lo comenzó a ocultar.

-Pobre niño- dijo cuando Craig volteó a mirarla- claro, puedes llevarte lo que quieras. Sé que ni loco tu padre dejaría que Tricia usara esta ropa y me parecería un desperdicio mantenerla aquí- dejó al niño en el suelo, caminando con dificultad por el esfuerzo de haberlo cargado. Buscó en una de las cajas hasta sacar un rebozo mucho más pesado, parecía un manto. Negro con bordados de oro. Lo acarició con nostalgia, dudando si deshacerse también de él y los recuerdos que mantenía- el rebozo negro es para las viudas, pero no creo que a tu amigo le importe- se inclinó para besarle la frente, acariciando el cabello negro que sobresalía del gorro- Volvamos a la sala, no tarda en llegar tu tía-


	7. Pasos

Procuraba mantenerse ocupado alineando los cochecitos que Craig siempre " accidentalmente" dejaba bajo su cama y después no se llevaba. Su favorito era uno rojo con un soldado atornillado al asiento y que cuando lo friccionaba contra el suelo lo suficiente, echaba a andar solo. Los alineaba por todo el piso, disimuladamente hasta pegarse a la puerta, esperando escuchar del otro lado los pasos de Craig. Cinco días sin verlo comenzaban a impacientarlo sin que se atreviera a preguntarle a sus padres. La sola idea de escucharlos decir que simplemente se había aburrido de él le ponía a latir el corazón tan deprisa que no podía respirar. Entonces se quedaba alineando los cochecitos para no pensar en salir a la puerta o asomarse a la ventana con los ojos tan abiertos que le picaban. Su madre lo miraba desde la cocina, notando su cambio de humor desde que Craig no había ido a la hora de la merienda a verlo. Suspiró, acercándose con cuidado para no pisar los juguetes que su hijo tenía regados.

-Tweek, cariño ¿ Quieres ayudarme a rellenar los bombones?- el niño la miró con aprehensión, luchando por no voltear a la puerta e insistir en que _debía_ esperar ahí. Alineó los cochecitos otra vez contra la pared antes de resoplar con angustia y tomarlos, guardándolos en las bolsas de su falda improvisada, siguiendo a su mamá a la cocina. Tomó la silla para subirse y alcanzar el lavamanos. Era considerablemente pequeño para su edad. A Craig no pudo convencerlo que tenían la misma edad si incluso su hermana era al menos un palmo más alta. Se secó las manos en el trapo y se acercó a la mesa a tomar la manga con el relleno mientras su madre ponía las charolas con los chocolates. Helen lo veía morderse los labios y temblar, tratando de que su pulso no fallara al vertir el relleno- ¿ Pasa algo, hijo?-

-N..no, nada- sentía sus ojos cerrarse en un tic que siempre había odiado- es sólo, bueno, Craig no ha venido- la suave risa de su madre le hizo chirriar más los dientes.

-Pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar- tomó una espátula para limpiar los excesos, mientras Tweek la miraba con insistencia. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ella agregara nada más.

-¿Y? ¿ Qué pasó?-

-¿Con qué, bebé?-

-¡Con Craig!- se avergonzó por lo aguda que salió su voz y por el hilo de dulce que salió de la manga cuando la apretó con fuerza.

-Ah, sí. Fue a la boda de una tía o algo así, Laura estaba muy emocionada- la mujer siguió con su labor con desinterés y Tweek entendió que esa plática no llegaría a ninguna parte. Se conformó al menos con saber que su ausencia no era por nada que sus inseguridades le hacían creer. Suspiró, limpiando el derrame que había hecho y continuando- tranquilo, cariño, no se ha ido para siempre- su madre se inclinó para besar sus cabellos, rodeando sus hombros.

-¿Qué es una boda?-

-Uhm. Es cuando dos personas se quieren tanto que deciden pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Como papá y yo- pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo. Quizá ya le hacía falta un nuevo corte. Era una lástima que no supiera tanto de estética como para darle una forma definida, sin duda su cara luciría más bonita y normal sino estuviera enmarcada por esos extraños mechones picudos.

Normal. Como si algo en su hijo pudiera alguna vez ser normal. Besó su cabello con culpa por sus pensamientos y le susurró que podía volver a jugar, que ella terminaría antes de irse a acostar.

Las mañanas para Helen eran abrir los ojos con el pálpito de la tragedia a punto, con la necesidad de levantarse de un salto para fijar sus ojos en la espalda de su esposo que parecía ya no seguir sintiendo la mala suerte pisarle los talones. La culpa comerla viva por su vientre defectuoso. Pasarse la mano por el rostro, por los ojos para tranquilizarse, amarrarse la bata y calzarse las pantuflas para buscar por la casa el lugar donde Tweek se había quedado dormido. Le dolía la pasividad del niño, como si pudiera intuir las palabras que ella buscaba mantener dentro muy dentro de su alma. Porque Tweek era un niño muy bueno, muy tranquilo. Nunca daba motivos para reprenderlo, nunca armaba berrinches por quedarse encerrado a solas horas y horas sin nada más que latas vacías, libros de economía y cocina. Porque aunque lo veía a veces mirar con tristeza la ropa que vestía, nunca se quejaba. Amaba a su hijo, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Por eso dolía tanto no ser capaz de darle algo más que una suerte de invisibilidad para no volver a ser dañado. Lo encontró cabeceando frente a la puerta, con los cochecitos perfectamente alineados por si Craig volvía de pronto, no perdiera tiempo para que pudieran comenzar a jugar. Se acomodó la bata, procurando no hacer ruido al volver a la habitación, sin notar que ella también comenzaba a impacientarse por lo lejos que estaba New York. Se recostó de nuevo, pasando sus dedos por los hombros de su marido, notando las ligeras manchas que el sol había hecho en ellos. Un aluvión de recuerdos la hizo ovillarse contra la espalda del hombre, queriendo acallar lo amargo de pensar en lo ilusionada que estaba por su boda, cuando supo que sería madre, la infinidad de veces que le juró a Richard que mínimo tendrían seis hijos. El mudo acuerdo de ni siquiera volver a pensar en ello después de retirar las vendas ensangrentadas de la piel de Tweek cuando volvieron de la playa. Amaba a su hijo, sin duda. Pero muchos de sus sueños más dulces eran esos donde él simplemente no existía.

No podía contenerse, necesitaba que el segundero alcanzara al minutero en ese instante. Necesitaba salir corriendo de ese salón de clases y llegar a casa, donde ya debía estarlo esperando el tío de Clyde, dispuesto a cargar su coche con cajas y llevarlo a donde le dijera sin hacer preguntas a cambio de dos dólares y setenta centavos. Eran casi todos sus ahorros, pero en verdad los valdría. Ni siquiera se despidió de Jimmy y Clyde aunque estaban tan entusiasmados por escucharlo contarles cómo era fuera del pueblo. Sólo podía pensar en lo buena actriz y lo inteligente que había sido su abuela al convencer a Laura de llevarse esas cajas con telas que seguro los pobres podrían al menos usar para calentarse los huesos, haciendo que él le siguiera el juego mencionando a los McCormick y lo bien que les vendría esa ayuda. Laura lo miró con extrañeza. Por lo regular parecía indiferente a las cuestiones ajenas pero en ese momento sus ojos brillaban con mucha emoción ante la idea. No quiso verse como una mala persona, así que aunque resintió en su bolsillo el extra que significaba más equipaje, aceptó. Desde ese momento no había podido pensar en nada más que en Tweek y lo feliz que se pondría al saber que existían los rebozos para protegerlo del sol. No pudo borrar su emoción ni siquiera cuando su padre le exigió que se quitara ese ridículo gorro que , Craig ya lo había decidido, usaría por siempre. Vio al coche estacionado y le hizo una seña para que esperara, corriendo a su habitación, bajando las tres pesadas cajas y metiéndolas al transporte. Apenas pudo hacerle otra seña para que comenzara a andar. Ni siquiera le ayudó a bajarlas cuando llegaron a los terrenos de los Tweak. Le pagó, resoplando ante la sola idea de cruzar ese enorme jardín con esas tres ridículamente pesadas cajas. Pero se dio valor, pensando lo feliz que estaría su amigo al ver también las cremas que su abuela le había regalado para que su piel no se resecara tanto. Cuando apiló la última frente a la puerta, se animó a tocar. Pudo escuchar cómo Tweek se tropezaba con algo antes de abrir la puerta. Enseguida sintió sus brazos en su cuello, sus piernas en su cintura como un koala. Le hizo gracia aunque también respondió el abrazo.

-No seas tan dramático, sólo fue una semana-

-Pero no me dijiste que no vendrías, pensé que te habías aburrido, que quizá tus padres te habían descubierto, que una noche no habrías visto el camino y pudiste caer en una zanja o- la risa de Craig lo hizo cerrar la boca.

\- Piensas demasiado- le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo- te traje unos regalos- Tweek no había reparado en las cajas amarillentas de madera que estaban en la entrada hasta ese momento, volteó a ver a Craig como si no le hubiera entendido- ayúdame a cargarlas, yo ya me cansé-

-¿Regalo? ¿Para mí? Pero no es mi cumpleaños- pestañeó con nerviosismo.

-En verdad eres raro, nunca había escuchado a nadie que reclame por un regalo- entró a la casa sin preocuparse, directo a la cocina, buscando un vaso limpio para llenarlo de agua y sentarse. El rubio se quedó todavía un poco más mirando las cajas antes de comenzar a llevarlas dentro. Encontró a Craig sentado tranquilamente en la mesa, comiendo los bombones que su madre había dejado porque no eran perfectos. Tragó con rapidez el dulce mientras buscaba en los cajones un cuchillo para abrir la primera caja y sacar de ella varios vestidos- a lo mejor unos te quedan muy grandes, pero los puedes usar si alguna vez llegas a crecer- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Pero Tweek estaba más atento a las prendas. No sólo había vestidos y faldas, también había un par de pantalones cortos negros pero de una tela tan vaporosa que podía jurar no le rozaría. Cuando Craig abrió otra caja, no se inmutó en mirar su interior, dejando que la curiosidad venciera su timidez. Había varios pares de sandalias tejidas y un par de juguetes curiosos que no pudo mirar con mayor detenimiento porque Craig parecía muy ansioso por mostrarle el contenido de la última caja-¿ Puedes cerrar los ojos?- obedeció rápidamente, escuchando la madera romperse y el sonido de tela rozando. Sintió como su amigo le colocaba algo en la cabeza, cubriendo sus hombros, cruzando en su pecho y cayendo hasta sus pies. Lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo- no los abras hasta que yo te diga-

-¿Qué es?-

-No seas impaciente- supo que estaban en el baño cuando sus pies tocaron las baldosas frías- ya- abrió los ojos, sin entender muy bien qué era esa tela pesada. Era muy bonita, sin duda, colorida y alegre- es un rebozo ¿ Sabes qué es un rebozo?- negó con la cabeza- es como una capa mágica, mi abuela dice que nada te tapa mejor del sol- se rascó una mejilla, dudoso-¿Quieres que lo probemos en el jardín?-

-No sé si sea una buena idea, Craig-

-Vamos, sólo un minuto. Si no te sientes cómodo, te prometo que volveremos a entrar enseguida-

-Sólo un minuto. Y sólo hasta el árbol de manzanas- Craig sonrió satisfecho. Antes de que Tweek comenzara a caminar, lo detuvo. Corrió de vuelta a la cocina, regresando con un par de sandalias. Se arrodilló, extendiéndole la mano- oye, yo puedo hacerlo solo- pero Craig parecía no haberlo escuchado, sujetó su pie, colocando el calzado y amarrando las tiras de cuero en su tobillo. Resignado, estiró la otra pierna para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo tomó de la mano entonces. No podía decir que no estaba temeroso. Muchas veces había intentando salir, cubriéndose con toallas o ropa vieja, pero no había llegado más allá del portal, con miedo de volver a sentir su piel quemarse hasta el músculo. Dolía de sólo pensarlo. Pero había tanta seguridad en la sonrisa de Craig, además que le parecía una descortesía horrible dudar de él cuando se había molestado en llevarle todos esos regalos. Podía ser un poco más valiente, apretó más la mano entre la suya, respiró hondo cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta. Un paso. El sol todavía estaba más allá. Otro más. Craig no soltaba su mano, adelante de él. Otro más y el resguardo de la casa ya no estaba. Sintió sus sandalias hundirse en la tierra. Otro más y sentía el calor filtrarse por la tela sin realmente tocarlo. Otro más y comenzaba a respirar excitado al ver lo luminoso que era su jardín, lo más grande que se veía en el día. Otro más y ya estaban lejos del manzano que era su límite. Los ojos le ardían pero no podía dejar de mirar todo como si fuera la primera vez. Y quizá lo era porque no recordaba que tuvieran un matorral de fresas ni un cercado. Apretó más la mano de Craig entre sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien?- Volteó a mirarlo con genuina preocupación pero el niño parecía no haberlo escuchado. La tela le cubría por completo menos los ojos y los dedos que sostenían sus manos porque era tan pequeño que incluso rozaba un poco en el suelo-¿Quieres que regresemos?-

-No- dijo muy bajito- pero creo que será mejor que regresemos antes que alguien nos vea- Craig no pudo evitar el gesto triste. A veces su amigo hablaba como un adulto.

Se pasaron la tarde entre las anécdotas de Craig y Tweek probándose todo lo que había en las cajas, oliendo y untándose entre juegos las cremas, jugando con los pequeños muñecos tejidos. Aunque había sido sólo un momento, el haber salido al sol sin una sola quemadura, de alguna manera los había llenado de esperanzas a ambos sin que pudieran comprenderlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué se siente usar una falda?- preguntó de pronto Craig, mirando con aparente aburrimiento el enésimo cambio de ropa de su amigo- yo siempre he usado pantalones-

-Bueno- meditó, sentándose junto a él en la cama- no lo sé. Los pantalones me rozaban mucho los muslos y me hacían llagas. Las faldas son más cómodas, pesan menos y en verano son muy frescas-

-Apuesto que incluso es más fácil ir al baño- bromeó, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Por qué no te pruebas una?- buscó en el montón que había hecho en el piso. Negra con tejidos en la orilla. Craig se encogió de hombros, quitándose los zapatos para poder quitarse el pantalón y cambiarlo por la falda. Le gustó la sensación fresca entre sus piernas y cómo combinaba con su nuevo gorro- creo que te queda mejor que a mí-

-Eso sonó afeminado-

-¿Qué es afeminado?-

-No lo sé. Lo dice mi papá cuando otro hombre le dice algo amable- A Tweek le daba gracia cómo parecía que a Craig nada le causaba conflictos en ningún momento. Y sin duda le gustaba cómo el negro de la tela hacía ver sus ojos mucho más azules- pero tienes razón, se me ve mejor que a ti- se dio media vuelta para enseñarle la lengua. Tweek dio un paso adelante y Craig echó a correr, riendo. Había valido gastar sus dos dólares y setenta centavos.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido ni por qué el señor o la señora Tweak no lo habían despertado como acostumbraban para recordarle que debía volver a casa. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, queriendo seguir sintiendo el calor de su amigo junto a él en la cama. Pero si ya había sol, significaba que ya era de día y su padre no tardaría en tocar la puerta de su habitación para llevarlo a la escuela. Si no se hubiera escapado unas cuantas veces, el viejo no tendría qué estar tan al pendiente de él y de no volver a ser tachado como un " padre irresponsable" refunfuñó por no poder al menos robarse un par de pastelillos de la cocina antes de echar a correr de vuelta a su casa. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando escuchar los gritos de su padre preguntando por él. Nada. Suspiró con alivio hasta que su estómago gruñó, recordándole que no había cenado la noche anterior por haberse enfrascado en un juego de pistoleros con Tweek. El desgraciado era el mejor en emboscarlo. Se desperezó camino a la cocina, buscando pan en la mesa. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Infló el pecho ante la posibilidad de por primera vez en su vida, haber sido el primero en levantarse en su casa. Vio a Thomas entrar, mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- Craig abrió la boca, confundido- ¿¡Qué mierda se supone que es esto!?- cuando su padre señaló sus piernas, recordó que había olvidado cambiarse la falda. Podía sentir cómo todo se iba nublando por el miedo.


	8. El primero que te di

Sentía sus rodillas chocar entre ellas mientras todo su color se había desvanecido. No podía ni levantar la cabeza, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- repitió, sujetándolo del brazo- ¿Ahora también eres una marica?- lo sacudió tan fuerte que el pan se le cayó de las manos, pero seguía sin poder levantar la mirada-¿De dónde mierda sacaste está porquería?-

-Sólo estaba jugando-

-¿Jugando a qué? ¿A las princesitas y a las muñequitas?- aflautó su voz mientras seguía sacudiéndolo. No pudo decir nada, más avergonzado porque realmente a él si le gustaba a jugar a eso a veces con Tweek- ve a quitarte eso y esta estúpida cosa- tomó su gorro, arrancándolo con tanta rabia que se llevó un par de cabellos, pero el niño lo sujetó con igual fuerza.

-¡Es mío!-

\- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero que uses esa porquería en mi casa!- pero Craig seguía aferrándose al gorro, pataleando. Logró zafarlo por los dedos de Thomas y lo abrazó con fuerza, el hombre lo tomó de la camisa, haciéndole mirarle- te he soportado todo, Craig. Que siempre saques bajas notas, que te metas en problemas, que incluso me contestes mal. Pero esto no te lo voy a consentir ¿Me escuchaste? No voy a tener un depravado por hijo-

-No soy un depravado, sólo estaba jugando- siguió pataleando para intentar liberarse esta vez. Las manos de su padre le estaban lastimando en el cuello.

-¡No quiero oír tus excusas!- gritó y su saliva fue directo a su cara- ¡No vas a volver a usar nada que te haga lucir como un maldito aborigen ni un afeminado! ¿¡ Me escuchaste!?-

-No voy a tirar mi gorro- dijo con decisión aunque seguía temblando.

-No te estoy cuestionando- alargó la mano para tomar el gorro pero Craig se abrazó a él. Ni siquiera cuando sintió una bofetada aflojó- ahora quieres jugar al valiente ¿No, señorita?- rió, tomándolo con más fuerza del brazo, haciéndolo caminar- ven, vamos a presumirle a todos que ahora tengo dos hijitas¿No quieres eso? ¿Que todos sepan que eres una mujercita?-

\- ¡Déjame!- los gritos hicieron que Laura despertara y bajara con rapidez las escaleras, notando la escena lo primero que hizo fue interponerse entre Thomas y su hijo, poniéndolo tras de ella. Nunca le había gustado que les pegara.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

-¡Tú tienes la culpa por dejar que nuestro hijo se mezcle con esos animales! ¡Sólo Dios sabe qué malditas costumbres le enseñaron!- Laura sentía a su hijo temblar tras ella, sujetando su pierna.

-¡Deja de insultar a mi familia, Thomas!-

-Tu familia somos nosotros- recalcó con un tono más bajo pero igual de amenazante.

-No voy a renegar de mi sangre por ti, jamás. Si tanto odias que no sea "cien por ciento americana" te hubieras casado con otra. Porque aunque no lo admitas, tus hijos también tienen sangre peruana- ninguno esperaba que Thomas realmente se atreviera a abofetear a Laura. Ninguno esperaba que Craig sintiera la sangre hervirle y se abalanzara sobre su padre, quien no dudó en golpearlo. Claro que Thomas era mucho más fuerte pero Craig no se rindió, ni siquiera cuando sintió su nariz romperse y una fuente de sangre caerle por la camisa. Laura corrió a la cocina y volvió, plantándose delante de su marido, blandiendo un cuchillo justo enfrente de su garganta.

-Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima, te juro por Dios que va a ser lo último que hagas-

-¿No ves lo que estás haciendo? Por tu culpa nuestro hijo se está haciendo un enfermo. Nunca me haz dejado ponerles disciplina. No voy a tolerar esas cosas en mi casa, Laura-

-Esta casa la compramos con dinero que mi madre nos regaló por nuestra boda- las mejillas de Thomas se tiñeron de rojo. Había olvidado ese detalle. Pero no iba a quedar como un imbécil inútil. Él trabajaba por su familia. Él se rompía el lomo porque a ellos no les faltara nada. No tenían derecho a cuestionarle.

-Pero yo soy el que ve por ustedes. Si tanto les molestan mis reglas ¿Por qué no se largan los dos?-

-¿Para que puedas meter a cualquier ramera a MI casa? Ja- seguía sin mover su brazo ni un centímetro, aunque Craig temblaba en su pierna y sentía cómo la sangre de su nariz le manchaba el vestido. Thomas no dejaba de mirarla con rencor. Aunque amaba que su mujer tuviera esa actitud nada sumisa, en ese momento la maldijo. Lo estaba dejando en ridículo. La sujetó del brazo, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, jalándola del cabello haciendo que se arrodillara. Laura comenzó a gritar que la soltara mientras Craig volvía a patear infructuosamente a Thomas, también gritando. Cuando el hombre dio dos pasos, arrastrando a la mujer, Craig se congeló.

-¡ Déjala, la estás lastimando!- sollozó, viendo el rostro enrojecido de su mamá- ¡Si lo que te molesta es mi presencia, me largo de la casa, pero déjala!- el adulto se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa perversa, mientras el rostro de su esposa también palidecía.

-¿Ahora sí vas a comportarte como un caballero, sacrificándote por tu madre?- Craig asintió y Thomas soltó el cabello de Laura. A ella le costó más trabajo levantarse que a su hijo salir de nuevo. Thomas la sujetó del brazo para evitar que lo siguiera. Eso les enseñaría a ambos quién mandaba.

No quería sentir las miradas de la gente. No quería saber si eran por su falda, por el rastro ensangrentado que iba dejando o por las lágrimas que iban mezcladas en ella. No podía ir con Clyde porque su padre avisaría al suyo, lo mismo con Jimmy. Dejó que sus pies lo llevaran a la casa de Tweek, tranquilo porque los señores ya debían estar en la cafetería. Había olvidado acomodar las tablas del cercado el día anterior así que pasó con rapidez. Corrió a la puerta. No pensó que Tweek podría espantarse ante la sangre y el morado que iba cubriendo su cuello y su cara. Sólo pensó que necesitaba un abrazo. Tweek no dijo nada cuando Craig comenzó a llorar, manchando su pijama. Lo sujetó con fuerza, dejando que se calmara lo suficiente antes de llevarlo de la mano al baño. Lo hizo sentarse en el piso mientras buscaba en el botiquín algodón y alcohol.

-Va a arder poquito pero si te duele puedes apretar mi mano- dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro con una toalla mojada- sostén esto en tu nariz- Craig asintió, queriendo morderse los labios pero los dientes le dolían también. Tweek empapó un algodón y lo pasó por su ceja, no se había dado cuenta que estaba abierta. Tweek levantó un poco su falda, viendo que también había varias heridas en sus piernas- dejaste tus pantalones aquí, si quieres puedo traerlos-

-No- pidió, sollozando- quédate aquí- Tweek se inclinó para volver a abrazarlo.

Las noticias vuelan en un lugar tan pequeño, así que Richard escuchó cuando dos clientes discutían la pelea en casa de los Tucker. No sabían por qué pero había sido algo grande. Murmuraban que seguro había sido una cuestión de faldas, porque aunque nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, todos rumoraban que Thomas era un infiel de lo peor. Con lo atractiva que era su esposa, rieron. Richard suspiró, imaginando cómo estaría Craig. Sus padres peleaban mucho y alguna vez incluso había visto una marca en su rostro sin atreverse a preguntarle si su padre lo golpeaba. No era correcto entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a Laura entrar, con el cabello mal arreglado y sin abrigo.

-Laura, qué sorpresa- sonrió con suavidad.

-Richard ¿ Haz visto a Craig?- viéndola de cerca, pudo ver varias marcas rojizas en su mejilla, una mancha de sangre en su vestido. Volteó a la barra, donde Helen dejó lo que hacía para avanzar hasta la mujer, guiándola a la trastienda.

-¿Estás bien, querida? déjame ir por un poco de té- Laura se recargó contra la pared, tratando de controlar su respiración. La mujer volvió con una taza.

-Lo lamento por venir a molestar, sé que están muy ocupados pero llevo toda la mañana buscando a Craig y no lo puedo encontrar- su mano temblaba mientras intentaba sostener la taza.

-Seguramente está en casa, le encantan nuestros árboles de fruta- dijo con suavidad, sujetando su mano- está bien, Laura. Puedes decirme, sabes que no voy a juzgarte- Laura dejó la taza sobre un saco de café, olvidando las posturas que una mujer de cierta clase debía tener, abrazándose a Helen, contándole entre sollozos lo ocurrido.

-Tengo mucha hambre- Craig ya estaba más tranquilo después de que su amigo le ayudara a limpiarse la sangre y volver a cambiarse de ropa. Todavía sentía la cara adolorida, pero al menos se sentía seguro, viendo a Tweek subirse a una silla para alcanzar la leche y los panes azucarados, apurado para servirlos y ofrecerlos a su amigo- ¿No tienes otra cosa?-

-Pero dijiste que eran tus favoritos-

-Pero tú los odias. Siempre te veo tirarles el azúcar y apenas les das unos mordiscos- dijo con obviedad, recargando su mentón en su mano- tampoco te gustan las frambuesas ni el tocino- Tweek se quedó con el plato extendido. Ni su mamá ni su papá habían notado jamás eso. No pudo explicar el extraño calor en sus mejillas al sentirse tomado en cuenta por alguien. Un poco menos invisible- si quieres puedo cortarles la parte de arriba para que los comas, o puedo freírte unos huevos-

-¿Sabes cocinar? Mi mamá no me deja encender la estufa, le da miedo que incendie la casa-

-Claro- infló el pecho con orgullo- mi mamá me enseñó cuando era más pequeño. Juguemos a los cocineros ¿ Qué te parece? Vamos a servir un banquete para mil invitados- Tweek asintió con entusiasmo. Craig nunca se tomaba nada demasiado en serio, parecía incluso haber olvidado su nariz rota. Pero no había olvidado que odiaba las frambuesas. Pensarlo le hacía sentir feliz. Cuando terminaron de comer, limpiaron el desastre que habían hecho en la cocina y se dispusieron a salir a jugar al río, después claro que Craig se encargara de haber envuelto bien a su amigo en su pesadísimo rebozo negro. Le gustaba que sólo pudiera ver sus ojos porque brillaban mucho más. Jugaron en la orilla, recogiendo flores y por fin capturaron una rana, pero la dejaron ir porque a Tweek le dio pena separarla de las demás. Cuando se agotaron, volvieron a la casa, notando que estaban llenos de lodo. Tweek fue dejando su ropa regada camino al baño mientras Craig la iba recogiendo, reprendiéndole por ser tan desordenado. Cuando llegó, el rubio ya estaba llenando la bañera y Craig se sintió ligeramente cohibido. Nunca había compartido el baño con nadie. Aún así dejó su ropa doblada junto a la de Tweek y entró a la bañera. La piel de su amigo tomó un sano color rosado ante la temperatura del agua. Le gustaban los hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

-¿Qué harás después, Craig? ¿ Volverás a casa?- el niño se sncogió de hombros, deslizándose en la bañera. Estaban frente a frente pero ésta era tan amplia que incluso recostándose completamente, ambos cabrían- no creo que a papá le importe que te quedes con nosotros-

-Pero no quiero dejar a mi mamá sola con ese bastardo- arrugó la nariz con coraje y Tweek agachó la cabeza con pena. Sus papás nunca discutían, nunca lo habían golpeado así que realmente no podía entenderlo aunque quería- sería fantástico que fuéramos adultos, trabajaría muy duro para construir una casa enorme. En un piso estarían mi mamá y Tricia y en otro tú, yo y Stripes. Tendría un jardín techado para que pudieras salir siempre que quieras y muchos árboles para que Tricia pueda escalarlos sin que nadie la regañe-

-¿Quieres que yo también viva contigo?-

-Claro, sin ti sería muy aburrido- se volvió a hundir en la bañera, mojándose el cabello- o sea, Jimmy y Clyde son divertidos pero a veces me aburren. Tú nunca me aburres. Además siempre hueles a flores-

No era sólo el agua tibia que le daba ese rosa a sus pálidas mejillas. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco sin que lo entendiera. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse una carga, a resignarse a ser olvidado. Pero Craig lo quería cerca, pero Craig había ido a buscarlo a él para consolarlo y había recordado cosas que ni siquiera le había dicho. El latido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. No entendía pero necesitaba hacer eso. Se inclinó, encogiendo sus rodillas y sujetando los hombros de Craig para no resbalar. Cerró los ojos antes de apoyar sus labios en los de Craig. Fue un segundo o dos, apenas un roze. Pero eso logró calmar su pulso. Regresó a su lado de la bañera, mirando el color encendido hasta las orejas en la cara de Craig y temió haber hecho algo malo o haberlo lastimado sin querer.

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?- pidió con la voz temblorosa. Tweek sonrió, volviendo a posar sus labios en los ajenos, dejándolos un poco más antes de separarse. No volvieron a mencionarlo, pero la sonrisa en los labios de Craig hacía difícil creer que había huído de casa en situaciones tan duras hacía sólo unas cuantas horas atrás.


	9. Compartir

No podía estar seguro cuántos días habían pasado. Se adaptó muy pronto a su nueva rutina cuando Helen le dijo que Laura le había pedido que le dejara quedarse hasta que las cosas en su casa se solucionaran o al menos se calmaran. Había podido verla cuando llegó a la cafetería con dos maletas y la jaula de Stripes, le besó la frente y pudo ver lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por no llorar, haciéndole jurar que iría a la escuela aunque nadie le llevara, que no le daría muchos problemas a los Tweak. Craig en verdad deseaba poder sentirse más culpable por lo mucho que disfrutaba no estar en casa. Jugar todo el día con Tweek, enseñarle sus apuntes de la escuela y sorprenderse por lo bien que hacía las cuentas, preparar la comida para los dos al volver de clases. Su parte favorita del día era cuando dormían y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, Tweek lo volviá a besar. Todos los días eran una fiesta, tan contrarios a la callada soledad que había arrastrado Tweek . Gracias a los escasos momentos que salía al jardín y a pesar de que el sol nunca lo tocaba directamente, su piel iba tomando un tono menos gris y su temperatura se regulaba más fácilmente. De tanto reírse, sus mejillas se habían quedado constantemente rosadas. Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar a alguien un poco de compañía.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños, voy a cumplir once- le señaló Tweek distraídamente mientras Craig terminaba sus deberes- mamá dice que hará un pastel enorme para los dos e incluso puedo pedir un regalo-

-¿Tu cumpleaños?- repitió, dejando el lápiz, mirándolo- ¿Eres mayor que yo?- Tweek asintió, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta el pastel de té? es mi favorito- deslizó sus dedos por la mano de su amigo, balanceando sus piernas.

-No lo he probado- Craig dejó de lado los apuntes, jugando también con los dedos del otro, recargando su cabeza en la mesa- ¿Qué les pedirás de regalo?-

-No lo sé ¿Qué te gustaría?-

-El regalo es para ti, tonto, se supone que sea algo que tú quieras-

-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero- apretó más su mano, sonriendo- aunque me gustaría tener un cuaderno también, para que me enseñes más álgebra y letras-

-En verdad eres raro, todos odiamos álgebra- rió- yo soy muy malo con los números, a veces Jimmy debe soplarme las respuestas para que no me dejen castigado. Creo que te caería muy bien Jimmy, cuenta unos chistes muy buenos aunque a veces su papá le hace lavarse la boca con jabón por decirlos- rió- una vez, pintamos una barra de jabón como un pastelillo para dárselo a Clyde y el idiota se lo comió sin masticarlo, estuvo ercutando burbujas toda la tarde-

-Sería lindo conocerlos, aunque no creo que yo les agradaría- bostezó. Desde que Craig había llegado con ellos, su ritmo de sueño se había modificado considerablemente. Ahora dormía casi toda la noche y permanecía despierto en el día.

-Creo que lo harían- sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Seguro era aburrido que el único con el que jugara fuera él. se quedó en silencio, viendo a Tweek intentar no quedarse dormido en la mesa- ¿Te gustaría que los trajera a jugar con nosotros?- Pero Tweek ya no lo escuchó, así que tomó una decisión por sí solo. Guardó sus cuadernos y lápices en su mochila, cargando a Tweek en su espalda para llevarlo a la cama. Lo sentía tan pequeñito y delgado que no podía creerle que fuera unos meses mayor que él. Le cubrió con las cobijas y se acurrucó junto a él.

A la mañana siguiente, Tweek seguía dormido cuando él ya debía apurarse a salir. Aunque lamentó no ser el primero en felicitarlo, se aseguró de dejar una nota en la jaula de su mascota para que la viera cuando la sacara a desayunar con él. Se bañó deprisa y cuando llegó al comedor, vio a la mamá de Tweek sirviéndole el desayuno. Se aproximó a besarle la frente. Ella lo trataba igual que a Tweek.

-Disculpa que sólo sean galletas, cariño, estoy algo atrasada con los pedidos del negocio, ni siquiera he podido hacerle el pastel a Tweek- dijo con pena- hoy tenemos muchos pendientes y creo que no podremos cerrar temprano- Craig sonrió tras su vaso de leche. Ya necesitaba llegar a clases.

Todas las palabras que pronunciaba su profesor escapaban de sus oídos y no dejaba de mover sus piernas con nerviosismo mientras miraba al reloj de la pared. Necesitaba que acabara de cerrar la boca. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, se apresuró a guardar su cuaderno ( nadie notó que ni se había preocupado en sacar su lapiz) y tomar a Clyde y Jimmy de sus suéteres antes de que salieran. Se sentó en un pupitre delante de ellos.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes. Y que me presten dinero-

-¿Ahora en qué pron¿blema te metiste, Tucker?- Jimmy bufó, dejando con pesadez su muleta contra el pupitre, para buscar monedas en su bolsillo, mientras Clyde hacía lo mismo- acabo de cobrar lo del periódico, más te vale que sea algo de vida o muerte-

-Es un secreto- volteó a revisar que no quedara nadie más que ellos en el aula- Es un secreto de verdad, algo que deben jurarme por sus madres no decirle a nadie- Craig arrugó el cejo, serio. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo con la misma seriedad- Los Tweak tienen un hijo. Es un niño especial ¿ Entienden? El sol le hace mucho daño yu no puede salir a la calle, por eso no tiene amigos. Pero es muy divertido y hoy es su cumpleaños. Pensé que ustedes querrían conocerlo-

-¿ No es una especie de vampiro o algo así?- Clyde preguntó con nerviosismo y Jimmy le golpeó el costado- sólo pregunto, sería genial tener un amigo vampiro- Craig sonrió satisfecho.

-Los vampiros no existen, tarado. Ahora recojan sus cosas y apúrense que todavía debemos pasar a la pastelería-

Sentía que las manos no iban a soportar el peso del pastel, tan nervioso como estaba, mirando de soslayo mientras dejaba que Clyde y Jimmy pasaran por las tablas movidas hacia el jardín de los Tweak. Estaba temblando ante la posibilidad de que alguien los viera y le pareció más que eterno el tiempo que le tomó a Clyde ayudar a Jimmy, ya que sus piernas no lo sostenían al cruzar el cercado. Se mordió los labios, pensando que quizá Tweek no querría jugar con ellos y se enfadaría por llevarlos a su casa sin preguntar, aunque quizá no se enfadaría demasiado al ver que había conseguido un pastel de té. Tragó saliva, queriendo ocultar el temblor de sus piernas al tocar la puerta. Los pasos de Tweek aceleraron a su corazón. El niño se quedó con la sonrisa detenida al ver a los acompañantes de Craig. Dio un paso atrás, bajando las mangas de su pijama que de por sí le quedaba enorme. Sentía sus ojos hacer ese horrible tic, poniéndolo más nervioso por no poder evitarlo. Miró a Craig, buscando algo que lo calmara pero pudo notar que estaba igual de tenso que él.

\- Tú debes ser Tweek- supo por el tartamudeo que ese debía ser Jimmy, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin parpadear, no queriendo ser grosero al detener su mirada en sus muletas o en sus ojos ligeramente bizcos- no quiero presionarte, amigo, pero ¿ Puedes dejarnos pasar? El frío me está congelando el culo- Tweek pestañeó, sintiendo las mejillas calentarse.

-Lo lamento- se hizo a un lado, dejando que pasaran, ayudando a Craig a cargar el pastel. Clyde se animó a mirar al niño cuando éste cerró la puerta tras él. Su cabello era muy raro y sin duda su piel era blanca hasta lo enfermizo. Pero lejos de parecer una criatura de cuentos de terror, parecía de un cuento de hadas. No quería verlo más tiempo pero no podía apartar su vista de esos preciosos ojos que lo miraban con la misma atención.

-Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos- se acercó más, para examinar con detenimiento si aquella veta que los partía era dorada o azulmarino.

-Deja de ser tan raro, lo estás asustando- Craig lo jaló del brazo hacia el comedor- si tira el pastel por tu culpa te lo haremos comer del piso-

Se sintió extraño cuando Craig le hizo sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa y no le permitió levantarse para absolutamente nada, mientras Clyde le ayudaba a partir el pastel y servirlo y Jimmy no paraba de hacerle preguntas que de vez en cuando interrumpía Clyde. Ninguno lo miraba como un fenómeno ni parecía asustado, aunque la forma en la que el castaño lo examinaba le ponía nervioso, no estaba siendo grosero. Sólo curioso. Cuando Craig sirvió la última rebanada, se lamentó de no tener una vela pero igual comenzaron a cantarle " Feliz cumpleaños" con un par de estrofas cambiadas por Jimmy que le hicieron reír, relajándose. Cuando terminaron de comer, Craig propuso que sacaran los cochecitos pero Clyde renegó, prefiriendo jugar a las escondidas. Tweek sonrió con un poco de malicia porque sin duda ninguno conocía esa casa tan bien como él y nunca lo encontrarían primero. Jimmy se ofreció a contar y antes de que Tweek echara a correr, sintió la mano de Craig en la suya. Dejó que lo llevara al cuarto donde ponían las escobas, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-Lamento no haberte avisado ¿ No estás molesto porque los haya traído?- se pegó a su oído para poder hablar muy bajito. Tweek se puso de puntillas para alacanzar también su oreja.

-Claro que no, Craig. Me gusta cuando jugamos tú y yo, pero sabes que siempre quise conocerlos y ¡ Ellos no parecen asustados!- Se cubrió la boca al ver que había levantado la voz y volteó a ver la puerta. Escuchó el paso tambaleante de Jimmy queriendo. Craig se agachó un poco para alcanzar los labios de Tweek y acariciar su mejilla antes de murmurarle un " feliz cumpleaños". Puso su dedo en sus labios y lo ayudó a ocultarse tras unas escobas y tablas sueltas para que sólo lo vieran a él.

-Eres el peor en este juego, Tucker- cerraron la puerta entre risas, mientras iban a buscar a los demás. Les tomó sólo cinco minutos encontrar a Clyde tras la puerta corrediza dle baño, pero después de veinte minutos, Jimmy por fin se dio por vencido y Tweek, escurridizo como era, se ocultó tras la puerta del comedor cuando ellos no lo vieron y saltó, haciéndoles pegar un brinco. Siguieron jugando un rato más hasta que Tweek comenzó a bostezar. Aunque su rutina de sueño poco a poco se había normalizado, a veces no podía evitar tomar una siesta.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Craig, acomodando a Tweek en sus piernas para que se recostara contra su pecho.

-No es un bebé ¿ por qué haces eso?-

\- No sé, costumbre, supongo- se encogió de hombros- además no pesa nada -

-A ver- Clyde extendió los brazos y Craig apretó más a Tweek, haciéndolo abrir los ojos por el movimiento brusco.

\- Tú no puedes, sólo yo-

\- ¿ Acaso no sabes lo que significa compartir?- refunfuñó Clyde, cruzpandose de brazos.

-Ya les compartí suficiente con traerlos-

\- Cielos, Craig ¿ Estás celoso? ¡ Ni que estuvieran casados!-

-¿Casados?- intervino Tweek, restregándose los ojos.

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando te casas, ganas el derecho de no compartir a alguien o al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre-

-Si me caso con Tweek ¿ Voy a poder tenerlo sólo para mí?-

-Supongo- Jimmy se encogió de hombros- pero primero necesitas un anillo, no te puedes casar sin uno-

-Además Tweek también quiere jugar con nosotros ¿ Verdad?- Clyde lo miró con los ojos brillosos- También somos sus amigos ahora- el rubio sonrió y asintió, inclinándose para abrazar a Clyde.

-Pero yo fui su amigo primero- Craig apretó los puños, viendo cómo Clyde devolvía el abrazo. Sentía algo raro en el estómago y la cabeza le dolía.

-No peleen, todos somos amigos- dijo Tweek, volteando a tomar la mano de Craig. Éste lo jaló con brusquedad para pegarlo a su costado, posesivo- tú fuiste el que los invitó ¿ por qué de pronto estás así?- le susurró muy bajito, queriendo soltarse.

-No lo sé- bajó la cabeza, abochornado- lo siento-

-Se está haciendo tarde- Jimmy señaló con la cabeza el cielo a través de la ventana. Se estaba poniendo oscuro- en verdad espero poder volver a jugar, Tweek. Si tu celoso esposo nos lo permite, claro- rieron los tres, mientras Craig le hacía una seña con el dedo.

-Los acompaño a la cerca, no vayan a olvidar largarse- besó la frente de Tweek- no tardo- los escuchó cerrar y decidió limpiar la mesa y recoger los juguetes que habían dejado regados. Craig le habpia enseñado a ser un poco más ordenado y queía que sus padres llegaran a una casa arreglada. Tomó una rebanada que había sobrado de pastel, sonriendo al decidir que ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Craig se despidió de los niños y volvió a la casa, acariciando la hierba que ya estaba bastante crecida. Una ramita se le enrolló en el dedo. La arrancó y corrió de nuevo a la casa. Tweek ya estaba en el baño, cepillándose los dientes.

-¿La pasaste bien?- Tweek asintió, escupiendo la pasta dental para acercarse a mirar curioso el brazo que escondía tras su espalda- Te tengo otro regalo-

-¿Otro? Con el pastel y Clyde y Jimmy fue suficiente- Craig rió, besándolo. Le encantaba el sabor a pasta dental en sus labios.

-Cierra los ojos- el rubio obedeció y Craig tomó su mano, poniendo el círculo de hierba que había hecho. Tweek abrió los okos por reflejo ante el contacto, mirando el aro verde en su dedo- ¿Quieres que nos casemos? Me gusta que mis amigos sean tus amigos y fue bueno verte sonreír tanto. Pero no quiero que abraces a nadie más. Ni menos que llegues a ...- tragó saliva- besarlos también-

-No lo haría aunque no estuviéramos casados- pestañeó ofendido, tranquilizando su expresión cuando Craig agachó la cabeza a las puntas de sus zapatos, como si lo hubiera regañado- aunque lleguen más tú siempre vas a ser más especial, Craig. No quiero que te pongas triste nunca- lo tomó del mentón para besar su mejilla- casémonos, entonces- Craig sonrió, abrazándolo.

-Ahora no tengo mucho dinero, pero juro que trabajaré mucho para comprarte uno de oro con diamantes y una casa ¿ Recuerdas? Una casa enorme. Podrán ir a visitarnos cuando quieran y quien quiera, pero tendrán qué largarse a la hora de la siesta y nadie, nunca va a poder darte abrazos más que yo-

-¿Ni mi mamá?- dijo entre risas.

-Sólo una vez al mes y cuando yo la vea- dijo con seriedad, haciendo que Tweek riera más abiertamente- ¡ No te burles, te estoy hablando en serio!-

-En ese caso, nadie va a poder abrazarte a ti tampoco- puso sus manos tras su cuello, pegando sus frentes- ni besarte tampoco- pegó sus labios a los suyos, un poco más de tiempo, sintiendo su respiración acompasada. Nunca había tenido un deseo por su cumpleaños, siempre estuvo seguro de que lo tenía todo a excepción de libertad. Pero en ese momento, sintiendo a Craig abrazarlo con mucho más fuerza, deseó que Craig nunca se alejara.

Y Richard, quien había presenciado todo por la puerta semiabierta del baño sin que ellos lo notaran, deseó que Craig nunca se hubiera aparecido en sus vidas.


	10. Permanecer

Sentado en la sala, sosteniendo la lata de cerveza y soportando la mirada inquisitiva de Thomas ya no se sentía tan valiente. Le dio otro trago, esperando que el licor le regresara las palabras.

-Escucha, Richard, aunque me encantan las visitas, estoy algo ocupado ahora y si sólo vas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando el empapelado...-

-No quiero ser un mal amigo- comenzó, mirando la lata entre sus manos- bueno, sabes que tu esposa le pidió a la mía que mantuviéramos a Craig un tiempo y... Es un buen niño, no da problemas... No da _muchos_ problemas-

-Ajá- dejó su lata en la mesa de centro, inclinándose hasta la orilla de su asiento para mirarlo con mayor atención.

-No quiero decir que sea tu culpa, sé que eres un buen padre y te preocupas por tus hijos. Pero Craig tiene unas actitudes bastante escandalosas- se rascó la nuca, nervioso- no bastante, creo que exagero-

-¿Puedes dejar de dar rodeos? Me estás mareando-

-Es sólo que- volteó a mirar a Thomas. Era un hombre muy alto y corpulento, acostumbrado al trabajo y las tradiciones rudas. No era la clase de persona sensitiva que se toca el corazón para no romperle la nariz en medio de una discusión a su propio hijo. Tembló, imaginando de pronto lo lejos que podría llegar si supiera que... Suspiró, vaciando el resto de su cerveza- he visto a Craig mirando a Helen en la ducha-

-¿En serio?- no supo si no quiso o no pudo ocultar la sonrisa orgullosa, riendo suavemente- qué te digo, está en la edad y perdona, amigo, no lo digo con mala intención, tu mujer es bastante hermosa-

-Gracias, sí. Pero espero que comprendas que es algo incómodo tener a tu hijo en mi casa debido a esto-

-Claro, claro- dio otro trago a su cerveza, tomando la lata vacía de su amigo- ¿Quieres otra ronda?-

Regresó a la cafetería cabizbajo, sin animarse a levantar la vista para responderle a su esposa a dónde había salido tan temprano ni se molestó en devolverle el saludo a Craig, quién ya estaba limpiando las mesas como todos los sábados. Entró de largo, fingiendo que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni a Thomas entrando, gritándole a Craig que se apresurara, sin darle tiempo a Helen a reaccionar mientras lo tomaba del cuello para sacarlo de ahí. No se atrevió a voltear, ni porque sentía la mirada azul clavarse en su espalda.

-No estoy enojado contigo- le palmeó la espalda- despídete de la señora, seguro que la vas a extrañar- le revolvió el cabello, con una sonrisa que nunca le había dado y le estaba poniendo más nervioso.

-Mis cosas-

-Deja esos harapos, te compraremos todo nuevo- lo volvió a jalar contra su pierna- antes vamos a pasar por unos chocolates ¿ Cuáles eran tus favoritos?-

-¿Puedes ocuparte un momento tú sola, querida? Necesito hablar con Tweek- la sujetó del hombro antes de que saliera.

-¿Qué fue todo esto Richard? Su madre me pidió que lo cuidáramos-

-Te explicaré en la casa- le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, sin atreverse todavía a mirarla a los ojos.

Al llegar a casa, lo recibió su hijo con un gesto decepcionado al ver que era él, mirando con disimulo y una sonrisa apenada tras su espalda. Tenía entre sus brazos a la cobaya de Craig y su camisa de la escuela. Trató de no apretar los dientes.

-¿ Pasó algo? Nunca llegas temprano-

-¿Ya desayunaste?- se acercó a acariciarle el cabello y hacerle un mimo al animal. Tweek asintió.

-En la mañana me levanté con Craig y desayunamos juntos-

-Bueno ¿ Me puedes acompañar con un café? Necesito hablarte de algo-

El adulto se tomó todo su tiempo para preparar el café, sin reprender a Tweek porque había puesto a la cobaya en la mesa, poniéndole cucharas y tenedores para que las saltara como obstáculos. No queriendo ver en su dedo el aro de hierba. Suspiró cuando tiró el tarro de azúcar, dando pasos lentos hasta la escoba. No estaba listo. Aceptó que su hijo no iba a poder tener una vida normal nunca y que su única opción era resignarse. Verlo crecer como pudiera entre cuatro paredes fue un arma de doble filo, porque a su vez le permitía mantenerlo lejos de la corrupción del mundo. Aceptaba la responsabilidad de haber dejado que Craig contaminara el ambiente que había creado para él , pero creyó que al ser hijo de tan buena familia, no tendría _esa_ clase de desviaciones. Con un padre tan recio ¿ Cómo era posible? No era su deber juzgarlo, sino cuidar que Tweek no tomara ese camino también. Después de recoger el azúcar, por fin se sentó, mirándolo jugar, riendo al ver al animal saltar las cucharas. Se veía indudablemente más sano, incluso podía asegurar que había ganado algo de peso y se veía menos pálido. Sin duda era porque estaba creciendo.

\- Ve a guardar a Stripes, necesito que me pongas mucha atención- el niño asintió y corrió a su habitación, volviendo enseguida. Se sentó en la silla, recargando su rostro en sus manos, mirándolo con atención pero con una sonrisa que parecía habérsele quedado para siempre en el rostro ¿Alguna vez lo había visto así de tranquilo? no era momento de analizar nada- Tweek, creo que lo mejor es que Craig ya no pase tiempo contigo-

Así de fácil se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿ Por qué?- apartó las manos de su cara, para apoyarlas en la mesa.

-Porque, bueno, Craig está enfermo. No es su culpa estarlo, nadie pide nacer enfermo. Pero no quiero que te contagie-

-Yo también nací enfermo- recalcó, resentido- nunca me dijo nada ¿ Qué tiene? ¿Es grave?-

-No lo sé, espero que su padre pueda enderezarlo, pero mientras tanto preferiría que no juegue contigo. No quiero que creas que sus conductas son normales o que así deben ser los niños-

-No entiendo- ya estaba casi subido a la mesa, mirándolo muy serio- No te estoy entendiendo nada-

-Tweek. Ya estás creciendo, es normal que tengas inquietudes y... curiosidad. Pero debes entender esto: No es normal que dos hombres sean tan cariñosos entre ellos ¿ Me entiendes?-

-No-

-No me lo hagas más difícil- resopló- mira, hijo, cuando seas mayor y llegues a " esa" edad, tu madre y yo nos ocuparemos de conseguirte a una buena mujer. Entonces seguro vas a entender-

-¿Eso qué tiene qué ver con Craig?-

-No es normal que un amigo te bese. Eso no es algo que hacen los hombres. Cuando un hombre te besa es porque está enfermo-

-Yo lo besé primero-

-No necesitas defenderlo, yo sé que tú no eres uno de esos-

-¡ No lo estoy defendiendo!- azotó las manos en la mesa- ¡ Me estás confundiendo! ¿¡ Craig no puede jugar conmigo porque me quiere!? -

-No me levantes la voz-

-¡Estoy harto de ustedes! ¿¡ Me odian tanto como para quitarme a mi único amigo!? Yo nunca les pedí nada, jamás reclamé porque siempre he sabido que soy una carga para ustedes pero esto no puedo aceptarlo, papá. No puedo aceptar que quieras separarme de Craig sólo porque lo quiero, porque me quiere-

-No es normal, hijo, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien-

-¿Lo normal es que me tengan encerrado todo el día como un animal, solo?- sentía cómo su voz se le quebraba mientras las lágrimas le manchaban el cuello de la camisa- ¿ Que me hagan sentir tantas ganas de morirme para no estorbarles? No me digas mierda, Richard-

-No te voy a permitir que me hables así ¿ De dónde sacaste ese vocabulario?-

\- Yo no voy a permitir esto. No sino es el mismo Craig quien me diga que ya no quiere jugar conmigo-

-No está a discusión que él vuelva a entrar a la casa- no estaba listo para que su hijo le respondiera de esa manera. Solía ser tan manso, siempre aceptando.

-Vete a la mierda- cuando Richard estiró su mano, Tweek se agachó, sin fijarse que había tirado la silla, echó a correr a su habitación, mirando con desesperación a todos lados. Al mirar su ropero, no se preocupó por lo pesado y grande que era, juntó toda su fuerza para empujarlo contra la puerta.

-¡Más te vale que me abras!- escuchó los golpes y el tono enojado de su padre, pero estaba seguro que el ropero era lo bastante pesado para resguardarlo. Tomó a Stripes y se acurrucó contra una esquina hasta que dejó de escuchar los golpes.

Hubiera sido menos confuso que su padre estuviera todavía enojado, llenándolo de insultos y golpes en lugar de palmadas en la espalda y regalos, recalcando lo orgulloso que estaba porque se estaba haciendo un hombre. No podía entender nada pero no le gustaba la forma en que le preguntaba por la señora Tweak. Se encogía de hombros, mirando sus zapatos mientras su padre reía escandalosamente. Cuando llegaron a casa, corrió a la habitación de sus padres, a los brazos de Laura quien no tardó en llenarlo de besos y palabras dulces. Thomas los miraba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- Te dije que lo único que nuestro muchacho necesitaba era un poco de mano dura, que él no iba a ser una marica-

-¿ Te trataron bien ? ¿ Comiste verduras?- Laura fingió no escuchar a su marido, acunando al niño en sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos cerrarse en su espalda, su cabeza acomodándose en su pecho. Podía ser que tuviera casi once años pero en momentos así seguía siendo tan necesitado de cariño como un bebé.

\- Mamá-dijo muy bajo- ¿ Por qué papá fue a buscarme?-

-El señor Tweak vino a verme, por respeto a tu madre no diré lo que me dijo, pero al parecer ya no puedes volver a su casa- rió de nuevo de esa manera que lo erizaba como gato- muchacho bribón, ya sabía que tú no serías una marica- se alejó hacia la cocina y Laura y Craig compartieron la misma mirada confundida.

-Richard ¿ Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?- En un breve momento de descanso en la cafetería, después de servir todas las órdenes y asegurarse que ningún cliente más había entrado, Helen le cerró el paso a su esposo, encarándolo. El hombre agachó la cabeza, sin saber de qué manera tocar ese tema.

-Querida, tú sabes que todo lo hago por el bien de nuestro hijo. Si Craig es una mala influencia para él, no puedo permitir que sigan siendo amigos-

-No comprendo, Tweek se ve mucho más feliz desde que llegó, incluso se ha vuelto más ordenado ¿ Cómo puede ser mala influencia?-

-Creo que a Craig- bajó más la voz, avergonzado- creo que a Craig le gustan los hombres- el rostro pálido de su mujer fue respuesta suficiente para saber que, aunque Tweek lo odiara, había hecho lo correcto.

Le dolía la cabeza por haber llorado tanto y por no haber comido más que el desayuno pero no quería salir de su habitación nunca más. No comprendía cómo Craig podía estar enfermo, era su amigo. Se lo hubiera dicho. Si le había contado cada detalle de su vida, no le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante. Acarició de nuevo a Stripes, que ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y la acomodó en la jaula. El cielo estaba tomando el tono naranja de antes de la noche. Era muy temprano para que pudiera salir y aunque fuera más tarde, no sabría a dónde ir a buscar a su amigo pero necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba borrar las palabras confusas de su padre, necesitaba borrar esa mañana de su mente. Se acurrucó de nuevo contra la esquina, envolviéndose en el rebozo negro.

Todo el camino a casa, permaneció en silencio y con los labios apretados, con el ceño fruncido. Richard no se animaba a nada más que ir caminando tras ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Por lo general su esposa también aceptaba sin mayores discusiones sus decisiones, pero después de decirle que Craig ya no podía ni trabajar con ellos, Helen había mantenido un mutismo tenso. Entendía que no era una decisión fácil, pero debía ser la mejor. No podían exponer a Tweek a esas conductas. Helen abrió la puerta y casi la cierra en sus narices. Eso fue suficiente.

-¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Sólo hice lo que debía-

\- No me consultaste antes, no me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo-

-Querida, se trata de la integridad de nuestro hijo, no podemos permitir que crea que lo normal es-

-Hagamos lo que hagamos, nuestro hijo nunca va a ser normal, Richard. Ya es tiempo de que dejemos de engañarnos, fingiendo que todo lo hacemos por el bien de Tweek y no por nuestra comodidad-

-¿Nuestra comodidad? Los dos dejamos atrás todo para empezar otra vez, nuestras familias, nuestras amistades, llegamos a un lugar totalmente desconocido casi sin nada, Helen. Todo para que nadie señalara a Tweek como un fenómeno, nos hemos privado de hacer vida social para no correr el riesgo de revelarlo ¿No crees que a mí me gustaría salir al parque con mi hijo, llevarlo a la escuela como cualquier otro padre? Pero no puedo exponerlo a las habladurías de la gente. Ni permitir que cualquiera sea su amigo sólo para que no esté solo-

\- ¿Haz visto lo feliz que está desde que Craig llegó? Pensé que nunca lo escucharía reírse otra vez. Incluso está comiendo y durmiendo mejor. No me puedes pedir que le quite el derecho a ser un niño, Richard. No me puedes pedir que me siga sintiendo avergonzada de mi hijo. Si nació así, yo no soy nadie para cuestionar el por qué. Mi deber como su madre es amarlo y protegerlo. Si Craig le hace feliz, yo no voy a oponerme. No se trata de lo que tú o yo creamos, sino de lo que puede verse. Y veo que tengo un hijo capaz de reírse por tonterías, un hijo al que le he negado una vida feliz por cobarde. Esta vez no voy a aceptar lo que otros decidan por encima de Tweek. Esta vez voy a luchar y tú puedes decidir estar con nosotros o en nuestra contra. Pero ten presente que yo siempre voy a estar de su lado- lo miró largamente antes de caminar a la cocina. La escuchó tomar un par de platos y tazas, caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Tweek?- los toques en la puerta lo despertaron de sobresalto, aunque la voz de su madre le bajó las alarmas- Cariño ¿Me puedes abrir? Te traigo la cena- se mordió los labios. No quería volver a discutir, menos con su madre. Pero tenía tanta hambre. Con duda se incorporó y meditó si podría volver a mover el ropero. Suspiró, pegando su cuerpo contra el mueble y empujando hasta sentirlo chocar con la pared. Abrió la puerta sólo a la mitad, sacando su mano para que su madre pusiera el plato- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Estás bien?-

-Puse el ropero contra la puerta y lo tuve que quitar otra vez -

-¿Tú? No puedo creerte- rió, acariciando el brazo de su hijo- todavía no he cenado¿Me dejas acompañarte?- la puerta completamente abierta fue su respuesta. Entró, mirando con algo de sorpresa el mueble movido. Le parecía imposible que una cosita de no más de veinte kilos hubiera podido mover un mueble de madera maciza. Pero sabía que las apariencias engañaban. Su hijo era testarudo hasta el extremo. Lo vio sentado en la cama, balanceado las piernas con la mirada agachada. Le extendió el plato de cereal y el niño perdió la vergüenza ante el hambre- más despacio, lo estás tirando todo- acarició su cabello.

\- ¿Viniste a regañarme por haberle dicho malas palabras a papá?-

\- No está bien que le contestes de esa manera a la gente, cariño. Pero tienes derecho a estar enojado- Tweek dejó la cuchara, prestándole más atención- no hemos sido muy buenos padres que digamos, pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar-

-¿Eso significa que voy a poder seguir jugando con Craig?-

-Cualquier persona que ponga así de feliz a mi bebé, es bienvenida- ayudó al niño a sentarse en sus piernas, apoyando sus labios en sus cabellos- eres muy pequeño todavía, cielo. Y no espero que crezcas más rápido de lo que ya te hemos obligado. Pero espero que comprendas que nadie más que tú puede decirte a quién querer. Ni hacerte sentir culpable por sentir las cosas que sientas- Tweek la miró sin comprender totalmente sus palabras, pero sabía que podía estar más tranquilo. 


	11. No sé si el corazón peca

Craig comenzó a comprender que tenía un problema conforme fueron pasando los años y no le llegaba el mismo interés que a sus amigos. Podía ser porque sus fuerzas se dividían en el estudio y el trabajo. Desde que su padre le hubiera conseguido ese nuevo empleo con un amigo granjero cercano, acababa tan agotado al volver a su casa que sólo podía pensar en darse una ducha y dormir. Apenas se podía escapar un par de horas los fines de semana para ir a visitar a Tweek y era su único motivo para soportar las largas jornadas entre semana sin protestar. Todo el tiempo estaba tan cansado que parecía constantemente aburrido y sabía que por eso no había comenzado a interesarse en las niñas como sus otros amigos.Los escuchaba hablar de sus escotes, de los besos robados en los parques y de las citas ysin que pudiera sentir más que sueño.

-¿ En serio le dijiste que no a Annie? ¡Es la más guapa de su clase!- le causó gracia la forma en la que Jimmy azotó la lata de cerveza contra su muleta. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era esconderse en el ático de su casa a beber cerveza y fumar cigarrillos robados a sus padres- Amigo ¿ Cómo es posible que sigas atrayendo tantas chicas si siempre las rechazas a todas?- Se encogió de hombros, dando un trago a su bebida.

-Supongo que ese es el secreto, les hace pensar que soy un chico malo sin corazón y ellas van a ser las que derritan mi hielo interior o una mierda de esas estilo " Cumbres borrascosas"- buscó una nueva lata al acabar la suya- ¿No va a venir Clyde?-

-Pasó a ver a Tweek antes, ya sabes que siempre que lo rechazan va a llorar a su hombro- fue su turno de reír al ver su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados- debes dejar de celarlo tanto,amigo, estoy empezando a pensar que en serio tienes algo con él-

-¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez?-

-Entre que ya tienes casi quince años y no haz dado tu primer beso, que parece que no te interesa tener una novia y la forma en que siempre te pones cuando se trata de Tweek, no das muchas opciones-

-Dame un respiro- sentía sus mejillas arderle, mirando hacia un punto muerto a la pared. Tenía mucho tiempo que dejó de besarse con Tweek o agarrarse de la mano, encerrándolo en su memoria como cosas de niños, algo que habían hecho sin pensar y no debía significar absolutamente nada. Se comenzó a morder los labios nerviosamente, buscando la cajetilla de cigarros- ya tengo suficiente con que mi padre me quiera presentar a cada chica del pueblo porque le preocupa _mi hombría_ -

-Me pregunto qué clase de mujeres le gustarán a Tweek ¿ Alguna vez han hablado de eso? Deberías ser un buen amigo y conseguirle una chica-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en el tema? Si tanto te importa ve a preguntarle tú-

-Oye, no te enojes, sólo estamos bromeando- le golpeó el hombro, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Se quedó en silencio un momento, viendo a su amigo morderse los labios y fumar con mayor nerviosismo- Oye, aquella vez en la iglesia... cuando el padre Maxi comenzó a hablar de la sodomía y eso...- Craig volteó a mirarlo- tú vomitaste ¿ No es cierto?-

-Con esas cosas ¿ Quién no?-

-Vomitaste cuando comenzó a hablar del infierno y cómo sus almas están condenadas a padecer eternamente- buscó otro cigarrillo, con trabajo lo encendió- no fuiste una semana entera a clases cuando despidieron al señor Garrison por haber sido descubierto sosteniendo correspondencia inmoral con otro hombre-

-¿Me estás tratando de insinuar algo, Valmer?-

-No quiero insinuarte nada, Craig. Quiero que seas tú quien me lo diga-

-No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando-

-Soy tu amigo. Soy amigo de los dos. Tanto tú como Tweek son personas muy apreciadas para mí. No voy a presionarte para que me digas nada, pero no soy idiota ni ciego, afortunadamente. Puedes mentirle a Clyde porque él no es muy listo, pero yo veo cómo babeas el piso que pisa Tweek-

-Mejor cierra la puta boca, Jimmy. Que seas un maldito inválido no te va a salvar de que te pegue una paliza si sigues diciendo esas estupideces-

-Tranquilízate, no te estoy diciendo nada para que te sientas agredido. Somos amigos desde que estábamos casi en pañales y te conozco. No importa lo que digan esas chicas que te quieren ver como un descorazonado Casanova, eres una persona muy sensible y demasiado transparente. No imagino lo que darían la mitad de ellas para que las miraras como lo miras a él- le apretó el brazo- Nosotros no somos nuestros padres ¿ Haz escuchado a esa Emma Goldman? Son otros tiempos, hermano, te lo digo en serio. Puedes confiar en mí, no voy a juzgarte-

-No sé exactamente lo que siento. Cuando éramos pequeños varias veces llegamos a besarnos y hay ocasiones en las que no puedo pensar en nada más que eso ¿ Sabes?- exhaló el humo del cigarro, abrazando sus rodillas- no quiero estar enfermo, Jimmy, no quiero que la gente me señale como una especie de desviado así que simplemente trato de no pensar en eso. Pero no puedo evitar sentirlo, no puedo evitar soñar con él y...-

-¿Haz hablado de eso con Tweek?- negó con la cabeza- ¿ Por qué no lo intentas? -

-Tengo miedo que piense que soy un depravado-

-Estamos hablando de Tweek, dale algo de fe- Craig le dio otro largo pero lento trago a su cerveza- sea lo que sea que pase o decidan, apuesta tu trasero a que yo no voy a ser una piedra en sus zapatos, Tucker. Ahora deja de ser una niñita temerosa y lárgate a hablar con él que tengo una cita con Leslie en veinte minutos y debo lavarme las bolas-

Llevaba la mitad de la cajetilla cuando llegó a la puerta. Hacía un par de años que la señora Tweak le dio la llave de la casa para decirle que podía entrar cuando quisiera. No entendía por qué ella era tan amable con él cuando su esposo apenas y soportaba mirarlo a la cara. Más de una vez le dejó la mano estirada cuando intentaba saludarlo. Trató de no pensar en eso cuando cerró la puerta después de apagar la colilla. Trató de prestar atención a los sonidos para ver si Clyde seguía ahí. Odiaba que cada vez que tuviera un problema fuera corriendo a ver al rubio, aunque entendía que nadie era mejor consolando o dando palabras de ánimo. Desde que los presentó, supo que había perdido el dominio completo de la compañía de Tweek y , aunque le sabía amargo, entendía que no podía ser tan posesivo. La edad le hizo entender mejor más cosas de las que hubiera deseado. Aunque la señora Tweak miró con aprehensión a Jimmy la primera vez que por accidente lo vio salir de su casa y debió dar la cara, confesando que los había llevado, fue bastante ecuánime y le dijo que confiaba en que él no haría nada que pusiera en peligro a su hijo, sin mencionar lo mal que podía ser interpretado que un trío de adolecentes entraran a cualquier hora del día a su casa con su consentimiento. Era una mujer con un temple envidiable. Suspiró al escuchar el agua de la ducha.

-¿Tweek?- tocó con duda la puerta

-¿Craig? Lo lamento, no tardo ¿ Me esperas en mi habitación? Clyde acaba de irse y me dejó toda la camisa llena de mocos y lágrimas- no pudo evitar la carcajada al imaginar la escena. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, mirando el mediano desórden. poca ropa en el piso, un par de libros y cuadernos. Se recostó en la cama después de quitarse los zapatos, sintiendo el mareo repentino por todas las cervezas que había bebido. Se estiró, aspirando el aroma de Tweek en la almohada. Jazmín y rosas- pensé que estabas trabajando- le sobresaltó su voz, no escuchó cuando entró ni cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

-Hoy salí temprano, es la fiesta de la hija del señor Bill- sentía una oleada de calor a medida que Tweek iba dejando caer la toalla que envolvía sus caderas, dejando charquitos por donde pisaba, dándole la espalda.

-Oh, vaya, de haber sabido le hubiera dicho a Clyde que se quedara un poco más - rió con suavidad, buscando en su tocador el tarro de crema. Su piel estaba zurcada de cicatrices pero ya eran tan pequeñas que bien podían confundirse con pecas , blanca con dorado por sus pequeñísimos vellos. Aunque no era tan alto como Craig, la diferencia de estaturas ya no era tan evidente e incluso sus hombros se habían ensanchado. Seguía de espaldas, buscando en su tocador toda la clase de cremas y aceites que conformaban su rutina diaria de cuidado. Fue bajando sus ojos de sus hombros a las suaves olas de piel que se formaban sobre su cintura, porque ya no era tan delgado como en la infancia. Solía decirle que eso era gracias a su insistencia en que comiera mejor. Un poco más abajo, a sus caderas estrechas y cuadradas, a su trasero redondo y firme, a sus piernas alargadas y torneadas. Sentía ese oleaje de calor golpearle por todos lados, haciendo que la voz de Tweek se perdiera, tan ajeno a lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo al verlo pasar sus dedos por su piel, untándose la crema y los aceites, de perfil, dejando que el sol de la tarde delineara su pecho y su abdomen, más abajo su entrepierna apenas oculta por una suave mata de vellos dorados, un poco menos claros que sus cabellos. Ya no era andrógino, ya sería imposible confundirlo con una mujer y aún así no podía dejar de pensar que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto. Su respiración también se estaba alterando, viendo sus manos pasar por su pecho, mientras lo miraba fijamente con gesto divertido. Su rostro seguía siendo aniñado aunque sus facciones habían ganado algo de dureza- ¿ Me estás escuchando?-

-Ven aquí- ordenó con la voz ronca, palmeando la cama y Tweek lo obedeció, curioso. Se recostó a su lado y Craig sintió el aroma de la crema y el olor corporal del chico penentrar a su cerebro hasta nublarlo- siempre me he preguntado cómo es que tienes unos ojos así. Tu padre los tiene un poco menos ambarinos y tu madre no los tiene tan azules- pasó su dedo por su mejilla.

-Hueles a cerveza ¿ Estuviste bebiendo?-

-Un poco- confesó, sin dejar de pasar su dedo por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Eran finos y de un rosado muy pálido. Sentía su mirada confusa- ¿ No tienes frío? Estás temblando-

-Claro que tengo frío, estoy desnudo- rió y Craig sintió un tirón en su abdomen al ver los hoyuelos que se le formaban.

-Acércate más- le pidió y Tweek obedeció, acunándose en su pecho, dejando que lo abrazara, que acariciara su espalda- eres como un gatito- puso sus labios en su frente, apretando más el abrazo- eres mi gatito-

-¿Estás bien? Estás un poco raro- pero puso sus brazos en su cintura, dejando que la distancia entre ambos se hiciera casi mínima.

-No lo sé- fue bajando sus labios por su nariz , por sus mejillas- no lo quiero saber- hasta que al fin alcanzó sus labios. Sintió cómo Tweek se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la suavidad del contacto. Se separó un poco para volver a besarlo, dejando que el calor se le extendiera hasta la punta de su último cabello cuando Tweek abrió su boca, apenas probando a rozar su lengua. Húmeda en sus dientes, cálida en su propia lengua mientras sus manos iban perdiendo la timidez, bajando de su espalda poco a poco hasta rozar su coxis. Su piel era tan suave como la noche que lo había acunado tantos años. Sintió sus dientes morderle los labios cuando por fin apretó su trasero, haciendo que su entrepierna rozara contra la suya. Un gemido ahogado le hizo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro completamente enrojecido de Tweek. Sus manos iban de sus muslos a su trasero, a sus caderas y otra vez a su espalda mientras su boca iba descubriendo por su cuello, dejando marcas por donde pasaba hasta sus hombros.

-Yo también quiero tocarte- dijo Tweek, mientras con torpeza por la desesperación, arrancaba los botones de su camisa al tratar de quitarla. Craig siguió su prisa, deshaciéndose del cinturón para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. El calor de su piel contra su piel, de sentirlo igual de duro le estaba volviendo loco. Las manos de Tweek en su pecho, sus dedos delineando su vientre- el trabajo en campo te está dando cuerpo de atleta- le dijo entre risitas. Tweek tenía esa extraña dualidad, de hablar de miles de posibilidades desastrosas mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a todos lados y crear un ambiente completamente pacífico donde estaba. Las dos caras de una moneda de la suerte. Sintió sus labios otra vez en los suyos y una de sus piernas sobre sus caderas mientras una de sus manos se cerraba en su miembro y la otra tomaba su mano para guiarla a su pene también. Sin dudas, sin ninguna clase de pudor innecesario, guiado solamente por el instinto y la necesidad. Mordió su hombro cuando comenzó a masturbarlo. Trató de igualar su ritmo al masturbarlo también, disfrutando sus suaves gemidos contra su oreja, sujetando con su mano libre su cintura para mantenerlo bien pegado a él, sintiendo ambos miembros rozarse de vez en vez. Se estaba derritiendo. Se estaba deshaciendo. Sintió a Tweek eyacular en su mano sólo un poco antes que él. Se quedaron así un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tweek volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos, abrazándolo, todavía con su pierna sobre sus caderas, besando su pecho. Craig no quería romper la atmófera pacífica que se había quedado tras aquello con sus dudas que en ese punto ya le parecían innecesarias. Porque podía estar seguro que lo que sentía ya no era sólo " cosas de niños" y que Tweek sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. Con eso le bastaba para callar cualquier otra cosa en mente.


	12. Confianza

Se despertó con más sueño que al dormir así que lo primero que hizo para buscar despabilarse por completo, fue darse un baño con agua fría. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero había valido la pena quedarse hasta la madrugada con Tweek aunque el precio a pagar ahora sería luchar por no dormirse en clases. Bostezó sonoramente después de acomodarse el cabello bajo su gorro y llegar al comedor, donde su madre y su hermana ya lo esperaban. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa burlona cuando se acercó a besarle en saludo y él creyó que era por las profundas ojeras. Tomó un plato de la alacena, escuchando las risitas a su espalda pero sin darle más atención, se sirvió el desayuno del sartén, sentándose junto a Tricia.

-Mamá, creo que ya sé qué le voy a regalar a Craig para su cumpleaños- aunque su voz era seria, sus labios luchaban por no curvarse en un gesto burlón- una bufanda- Laura comenzó a reír y Craig dejó el tenedor, mirándolas alternadamente sin entender.

-Pero si estamos casi a fines de invierno, no me va a durar mucho tiempo- Tricia, todavía riendo, corrió al baño y regresó con un espejo de mano.

-La próxima vez fíjate bien antes de volver a casa, galán- el aire comenzó a faltarle cuando notó las manchas rojas en su cuello, levantó un poco el cuello de su camisa para verificar que había más abajo. Las orejas le quemaban a cada risa de su madre y su hermana mientras jalaba su camisa para intentar cubrirse.

-Dios, cariño, nunca me dijiste que tuvieras novia- se secó las lágrimas de risa, apretando su mano.

-No la tengo. Seguro fue un mosquito-

-¡Oh, vamos, Craig! ¡Tienes chicas perdidas por ti hasta en mi clase!- Tricia recargó su rostro en sus manos unidas, aflautando la voz- _Tu hermano es una copia de Adonis, es tan guapo y misterioso, por favor preséntamelo_ -

-No tengo novia- jaló las orillas de su suéter hasta escuchar la tela crujir- mamá, no quiero que Thomas vea esto- Laura detuvo su risa al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hijo y la forma en que las manos le temblaban.

-Ya fue suficiente, Tris, termina tu desayuno y apúrate- se levantó- ven, cariño, vamos a mi habitación-

En silencio, la mujer le indicó a su hijo que se sentara en la cama mientras ella revolvía su tocador, sacando de los cajones botes de crema y tarros de polvo y brochas. Con una sonrisa conciliadora, jaló la silla frente al tocador para quedar frente a Craig. Acarició su mejilla antes de abrir el tarro de crema y pasarlo por su cuello. Abanicó con la mano para secar más rápido, empolvando una brocha con cuidado para no manchar la ropa, pasándola con suavidad por la piel.

-Tantas horas al sol te están bronceando demasiado, solías ser tan pálido como tu hermana- intentó reír pero la forma en que las piernas de Craig seguían temblando la hicieron tragar saliva- Hijo...¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- se mordió los labios para no dejar que su propio pulso temblara-¿Debo preocuparme en que me hagas abuela tan joven?-

-No- esperaba más un tono ofendido que ese triste. Conocía a sus hijos como el camino a casa, se había desvivido por verlos crecer felices y seguros, sanos. Bajo amenaza de huir un día con sus dos hijos y no volver a dejarles ver jamás, Thomas debió moderar sus estallidos de rabia y cambiar su actitud con ellos. Aunque como matrimonio no superaron sus problemas y ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas, mantenían las cordialidades para no crear un ambiente pesado en casa. Tricia y Craig lo notaban perfectamente , poniendo cada cual su parte para mantener esa fría cordialidad que se instauraba cuando Thomas estaba cerca y que se rompía cuando estaban ellos tres juntos. Craig hubiera preferido que Laura los hubiera arrastrado con ella en una vida fugitiva. El silencio se volvía más pesado mientras el polvo se secaba en la piel. Un perfecto camuflaje. Eran tiempos más modernos que los suyos, poco a poco se iban quitando los tabués de " sexo hasta el matrimonio" y después de todo, al ser ella quien lavaba sus cobijas y comenzaron los " accidentes" supo que su niño estaba creciendo y no iba a poder frenarlo. Le hubiera gustado ser ella quien tuviera " esa" plática con él para cuidarlo de los malos consejos de su padre, pero ese era un terreno desconocido. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que ya estaban siendo otros tiempos y la educación que se esmeró en darles a ambos.

-Entonces...¿El mosquito al menos tiene un nombre?- se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al adolescente que se había convertido en una maraña de temblores y sonrojos, de miradas huidizas y labios mordidos.

-¿Está bien que use maquillaje?-atinó a pronunciar, apenas entendible por sus labios castañeando. Laura tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, obligando a que la mirara- no quiero darte más problemas, mamá. No quiero que nadie te haga sentir que hiciste algo malo conmigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-Cariño, me estás asustando ¿ Acaso es una mujer casada?¿Una monja?- negó con la cabeza- bebé, sino te sientes cómodo hablando de tu privacidad conmigo lo entiendo pero por favor, tranquilízate-

-No quiero...- se dejó caer de rodillas, acomodando su rostro en el regazo de Laura- no quiero sentirme mal por esto, mamá. No quiero sentirme enfermo por esto ¿Estoy haciendo algo malo?- Laura le quitó el gorro, pasando sus dedos por las gruesas hebras oscuras- te mereces un buen hijo, un hijo normal-

-Cariño, tú y Tricia son mis mayores tesoros. No puedo imaginar siquiera tener mejores hijos. Te prometo que sea lo que sea, no voy a dejar de quererte. Si te metiste en problemas, te juro por Dios que no voy a darte la espalda, sólo dame un poco de confianza-

-¿No odiarías darle la razón a Thomas?- sus manos se detuvieron en su caricia-¿No odiarías que tuviera razón sobre mí?-

-¿De qué hablas, Craig?-

-¿ No me odiarías si supieras que jamás voy a poder hacerte abuela?- abrazó la cintura de su madre al sentir sus manos dejar de acariciarlo- ¿Que papá tenía razón cuando decía que soy una marica?- la respiración de Laura no se alteró como esperaba, no sintió un empujón y nunca comenzaron los gritos e insultos que había en su mente.

-Así que es eso- con calma volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello- cariño, yo no soy Dios, a mí no me corresponde juzgarte ni castigarte. Si eso es lo que eres, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Sigues siendo mi hijo- lo tomó del mentón, secando sus lágrimas- no estás haciendo nada malo al ser la persona que eres ¿ Me escuchaste? Nunca dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario o tendrán qué vérselas conmigo-

-¿No estás enojada?-

-Sólo por no haber tenido esta charla antes- sonrió, acariciando su mejilla- Eres mi hijo, te he visto crecer desde aquí- puso la mano de Craig en su vientre- puede que no diga nada, pero me doy cuenta. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo y aunque , no voy a mentirte, rogaba por estar equivocada, me estaba preparando para hacerle frente. Si al final así son las cosas, yo no he dejado de ser tu madre y tú no haz dejado de ser mi pequeño-

-Ya soy casi tan alto como papá, ya es vergonzoso que me digas así- su risa suave fue un triunfo para Laura.

-Oh, pero sigues teniéndole un miedo muy infantil a las ballenas, Craig. Aunque estemos tan lejos del mar, sólo basta que alguien las mencione para que te pongas a temblar como margarita- le picó las mejillas y Craig la vio mal. Pero sonriendo. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y antes de esperar una respuesta, Thomas ya estaba asomando la cabeza.

-Voy a llevar a Tricia a la escuela- anunció, mirando curioso la escena- ¿ Todo está bien?-

-Sí, un pequeño incidente con un mosquito, nada más- le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.


	13. Euforia

-¿Escuchaste que se llevaron al hijo de los Marsh? Estaba bebiendo con sus amigos en el patio de su casa y unos patrulleros los vieron. El idiota estaba tan ebrio que no alcanzó a correr-

-¿La policía puede entrar así como así a las casas?-

-No sé si puedan, pero desde lo de David las cosas se han puesto muy tensas-

-¿David?-

-¿No te enteraste? Él y su familia venían de Texas, huyeron de México y estaban tratando de quedarse ahí pero los empezaron a señalar como rebeldes y terminaron aquí. Poco después comenzaron a pegar carteles con sus nombres acusándolos como asesinos y sedisiosos por unos libros que dejaron en su antigua casa. La policía se llevó a David un día que lo encontraron hablando con Kyle sobre libertad y cosas escandalosas- Clyde ocultó sus escalofríos tras el trago de cerveza- desde entonces la policía ha estado haciendo rondas nocturnas muy seguido para evitar que se hagan conciliábulos entre la gente joven-

-Escuché al Señor Bill quejarse una vez de unos policías rondando por su propiedad, pero pensé que eran exageraciones suyas- Craig expulsó el humo del cigarro, estirándose en el piso- supongo que si la gente se debe ver obligada a abandonar sus casas y todo lo que conocen, debe ser por un motivo muy fuerte, no por querer perjudicar a otras personas-

-Qué tiempos de mierda nos tocaron- Jimmy dejó con cuidado las muletas al lado de su cama para recostarse- pero ningún maldito policía nos va a detener de nuestras visitas conyugales ¿No? De Clyde no me sorprendería pero el jueves pasado que me di el tiempo para visitar a Tweek ... Amigo ¡qué collar le dejaste!-Craig intentó ocultar su sonrojo.

-Él me dejó uno primero, tuve qué soportar las burlas de Tricia y mi mamá por varios días- sonrió, volteando a verlo con malicia- pero si hubieras visto cómo le dejé la espalda...-

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso pelearon?- Clyde los miraba con duda, dejando de lado las golosinas que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-A esp...- Craig se levantó con rapidez para cubrirle la boca a Jimmy.

-¡No te atrevas a decir alguna vulgaridad, Valmer!- comenzó a reírse cuando el castaño le mordió el dedo para liberarse- yo me he mantenido muy respetuoso contigo y Leslie-

-Oh, perdone usted que no todos seamos unos caballeros, Señor Tucker. Pero está bien, sé que Tweek no me lo permitiría y a él sí le guardo algo de respeto, aunque no lo creas-

-¿Me pueden explicar?- Clyde se acercó más a ellos. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿En qué mundo vives, Donovan? ¿ No te haz enterado que nuestro pequeño Tweek cayó entre las manos de este Casanova sin remedio?- Jimmy chocó su puño en la mejilla de Craig, haciéndole reír con petulancia.

-¿Ustedes? Es decir ¿ Como... pareja?- abrió sus ojos hasta sus límites cuando Craig sin mucho interés asintió- No sabía que eso era posible, pero supongo que está bien mientras no lo lastimes-

-¿Lastimarlo? Ustedes creen que Tweek es una débil florecita porque no lo han tratado como yo, pero ese bastardo es un animal, deberían preocuparse por mí en lugar de él ¿ Saben?- mordió el filtro de su cigarro- por su culpa no pude caminar por dos días y tuve qué fingir que me caí de las escaleras-

-Craig...- Jimmy se incorporó, mirándolo incluso con la boca abierta- ¿Ya llegaron a ...?-

-¿Qué crees que hacemos tanto tiempo a solas? ¿Jugar a las cartas?- rió más abiertamente cuando Clyde dejó caer de sus labios el caramelo- oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Seguro ustedes tampoco siguen castos ¿No?-

-Por supuesto que sí. No se supone que hagas eso con alguien con quien no planeas casarte, Craig. No puedes jugar así con el honor de nadie-

-No es como si Tweek no lo quisiera también- se defendió.

-No me gusta darle la razón a Clyde- Jimmy se había sentado en la orilla de la cama para mirar a su amigo con gesto serio- pero es cierto. No puedes sólo ir y tomar la decencia de nadie, ni aunque los dos sean hombres. No puedes tratarlo sólo como un sucio desahogo-

-No estoy jugando con Tweek. He estado enamorado de él desde que éramos unos niños, jamás lo vería así. Pero ¿Casarnos? Quizá tengo la fortuna de que ustedes y mi madre no me hayan denunciado por ser lo que soy pero tampoco soy tan soñador ¿Quién va a casarnos? Además apenas estoy terminando la escuela, mi trabajo no me da para comprar una casa ni mantenerlo-

-Aunque yo mismo deba ordenarme al sacerdocio, no voy a permitir que deshonres el nombre de Tweek. Al menos demuestra interés en comprometerte- Clyde le tomó del hombro.

-Así es, deberías dejar de gastar dinero en comprarnos cervezas y ahorrar para una vida juntos. Ya quieres ser un hombre, compórtate como uno- Jimmy se incorporó, buscando en sus cajones hasta sacar un fajo de dólares-estaba ahorrando para el viaje de fin de cursos, pero considérame el padrino de anillo- Craig miró con los ojos completamente abiertos los cien dólares en su mano- acabas de cobrar ¿ No? Puedes acompletar para comprarle el anillo más grande de la joyería-

-Todavía está abierta, vamos de una vez- Clyde se apresuró a levantarse, seguido por Jimmy.

Craig se quedó mirando el dinero, con el corazón tan agitado que no supo en qué momento se levantó para alcanzar a sus amigos, dándole un último trago a su cerveza para no sentir las piernas temblarle. Llegaron entre bromas que aligeraron el camino y el dependiente les dio una mirada evaluativa antes de abrirles la puerta del negocio. Se excusó con los recientes avistamientos de bandoleros sin que ninguno de los tres chicos le diera mayor importancia, buscando en el escaparate los anillos de compromiso. Craig no tuvo qué mirar mucho para encontrarlo. Oro puro en forma de rosa, con una gran piedra verde azulada en medio.

-Este es un ejemplar único. Fluorita Esperanza, traída directa de Argentina. No es de compromiso, pero te aseguro que la dama a quien se lo obsequies no dudará en aceptarte en su vida - rió, sacando el anillo para colocarlo en el mostrador a la vista de Craig. Era pequeño, para una mano femenina pero Tweek tenía los dedos largos y finos como pianista- aunque claro, el costo es bastante elevado. Ciento cincuenta dólares- Craig se mordió los labios, rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Ciento treinta dólares. Seguro que a Tweek no le importaría de todas formas usar un anillo menos vistoso. Clyde le tocó el hombro, mirándolo con pena, extendiéndole los veinte dólares que faltaban.

-Iba a llevar a Bebe a una función de cine, pero supongo que puede esperar un poco más- sonrió, mirando el anillo que seguía en el mostrador- es casi tan hermoso como sus ojos- no supo si eso era tristeza, más concentrado en disimular la enorme sonrisa al extenderle todo el dinero al dependiente.

-¿No eres muy joven para comprometerte? - el dependiente lo miró con aprehensión al juntar los billetes y colocar el anillo en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Craig se encogió de hombros, tomando la cajita y guardándola en su pantalón. Los tres salieron de la tienda y por un minuto, Craig sintió el impulso de volver y regresar el anillo, caminar a su casa y dormirse dejando todo como una tontería de adolescentes. Pero, después de todo, debía probarse a sí mismo que no era un mentiroso, que ni una sola de las veces que le juró a Tweek que quería estar por siempre a su lado eran mentiras y que no era un cobarde. Se acomodó la chamarra, mirando a sus amigos.

-Oigan, creo que los padres de Tweek ya deben haber llegado a su casa y aprovechando este estallido de valor, iré de una vez a hablar con ellos. Muchas gracias, les prometo que algún día les devolveré el dinero- se rascó la nuca.

-Estás loco si piensas que no te vamos a acompañar, amigo, yo quiero ser el primero en la fila al ver esto-

-Yo debo asegurarme que no vayas a arrepentirte- Clyde se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo.

-Son los mejores amigos del mundo- trató de mantener la ecuanimidad aunque sentía sus ojos aguarse.

-Y tú eres un llorón ¿ Qué te habrá visto Tweek?- Jimmy comenzó a caminar, palmeando la espalda de Craig al pasar a su lado. Lamentó no haber bebido un poco más para no sentirse ahora tan nervioso. Estaba pasando, en verdad estaba caminando, escoltado por sus mejores amigos y con el anillo más caro de la tienda en su bolsillo, con el corazón ennfebrecido golpeando contra su pecho hasta hacerlo sudar, sin poder prestar atención a las bromas de Jimmy y los comentarios de Clyde. No tenía ningún discurso preparado y de pronto un hueco en el estómago le recordó que no estaba en muy buenos términos con Richard y podía ganarse no volver a pisar esa casa nunca más si Helen decidía que tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Volteó a mirar a sus amigos, seguro que si así se daban las cosas, no le importaría tener qué llevarse a cuestas a Tweek, tenía quién cuidara su espalda. Pero al llegar a la puerta, su respiración se detuvo y tuvo qué ser Clyde quien tocara la puerta.

-Chicos, qué sorpresa- Helen los recibió con una sonrisa, dejando que pasaran, mirando divertida cómo Jimmy sujetaba a Craig para hacerlo caminar- ¡ Tweek, tienes visitas!- caminaron hacia el comedor, donde Richard leía el periódico mientras tomaba café. Rodó los ojos al verlos entrar y Helen frunció los labios cuando lo vio levantarse.

-Por favor ¿ Puede quedarse?- era ridículo lo mucho que estaba temblando su voz, sujetando con disimulo el brazo de Jimmy para no caerse- necesito hablar con los tres presentes-

-Disculpa, estoy algo cansado- sólo bastó una mirada de su esposa para que volviera a su asiento- al menos sé breve-

Su corazón volvió a su pecho y a su ritmo cuando Tweek entró al comedor, quitando ramas de su cabello con una risa ausente, íntima. Su hechizo de calma, su promesa de paz. El vestido que llevaba era blanco traslúcido, una pijama que él le había comprado en la navidad pasada, con dobles intenciones al permitirle ver su piel a través de la tela. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle hasta las orejas cuando Tweek fijó sus ojos en él antes que en cualquier otro de los presentes. Sólo en él, siempre en él.

-No los esperaba tan tarde- aunque hablaba para todos, se acercó expresamente a él, a besar su mejilla, dejando su aroma a jazmín y rosas antes de mover su mano para saludar a los demás-acabamos de cenar, pero si quieren puedo poner a Craig a cocinar algo- le enseñó la lengua, picando su abdomen.

-En realidad estamos aquí para un tema serio- Jimmy se atrevió a sentarse sin invitación, mirando fijamente a Craig, quien seguía sonriendo tontamente a Tweek, ganando la atención del resto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Tweek buscó acariciar su mejilla, preocupado. Aunque delante de otros nunca pasaba de esas esporádicas y furtivas muestras de afecto, no se contenía.

-La primera vez que te vi, estaba seguro que eras una hada. Un ángel. No podía creer que en el mundo hubiera una criatura tan hermosa como tú- en cambio Craig guardaba las muestras de cariño y las palabras dulces para sus momentos a solas, por eso Tweek se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Craig sobre la suya, olvidando que estaban rodeados de gente- entonces entendía menos cosas de las que entiendo ahora, sólo sabía que necesitaba estar junto a ti, que quería verte feliz. Si debiera elegir el momento en que mi vida comenzó, fue cuando tú llegaste a ella y te juro por todo lo sagrado que nunca he dejado de sentirme agradecido por eso. No me importa lo que los demás piensen o crean, nadie puede sentir las cosas que yo siento, nadie puede entender que cada gota de mi sangre te pertenece, que si mi corazón está latiendo ahora así es por ti. Estoy vivo para ti, Tweek, para cuidarte y asegurarme que estés bien y feliz al precio que sea, eres lo más importante y amado que tengo. Siempre que tengo dudas o temores, o dejo que las palabras de otras personas puedan señalar mi naturaleza como pecaminosa, sólo basta mirarte para que todo se vaya al carajo. Si el único precio a pagar para estar a tu lado es mi alma, qué mierda me importa, que se la discutan la iglesia y las buenas costumbres. Te amo. Te amo y...- sintió las manos temblarle al buscar en sus bolsillos la cajita y ponerse de rodillas- quisiera pedirte la oportunidad de pasar nuestra vida juntos-

Todos se habían quedado en el mismo silencio, esperando a que Tweek pudiera cerrar la boca y estirar la mano que Craig le pedía para colocar en su dedo meñique, el único donde podía caber, el anillo en forma de rosa. Lo miró sin poder salir de su trance.

-¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?- Craig asintió, todavía con su mano entre las suyas, sonriendo con dulzura sin dejar de mirarlo- carajo, Craig, yo... por Dios, sí- se arrodilló para abrazar al pelinegro, riendo, ya sin fijarse en los demás, besándolo- mierda que sí-

-Tweek, ese vocabulario- aunque Helen quizo sonar más autoritaria, no pudo evitar el temblor emocionado en su voz ante la escena- espero que sepas cuidar bien de mi hijo, Craig- se acercó a ellos, palmeando el hombro del pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Se lo prometo, señora- no esperaba recibir esa muestra de apoyo, pero la recibió con una sonrisa también, mirando alarmado a Richard cuando se aproximó a ellos . no quiero faltarle al respeto, señor. Sólo estoy siendo honesto con lo que siento-

-Supongo que entonces es mi turno de decir lo que pienso al respecto- suspiró, apretando los puños- me educaron de una forma muy diferente a esto. A mí me enseñaron que _esto_ es una enfermedad, que es algo malo y que no debe permitirse. Cuando llegaste a nuestra casa y te abrí las puertas, yo sí me arrepentí, día con día, viéndote corromper a mi hijo. Intenté ser un buen padre, intenté cuidarlo de todo. Era lo menos que podía darle al no haberle podido dar salud ni libertad. Intenté protegerlo de gente enferma, Craig, de lo que a mí me enseñaron era la gente enferma. Yo pensé que mantenerlo oculto era lo mejor y quizá te odié mucho tiempo porque me obligaste a darme cuenta la clase de monstruo que en realidad era- en ese punto, todas las miradas estaban en él- nunca había escuchado a mi hijo reírse antes de ti. Busqué excusas por todos lados para justificar algo en lo que Helen siempre tuvo razón. Antepuse mi comodidad a la felicidad de Tweek y después de, bueno, tú lo recuerdas, antepuse mis creencias a su felicidad otra vez. Son otros tiempos y quizá, puede que haya estado creyendo cosas equivocadas, es decir ¿ Cómo puede estar mal algo que nos ha dado alegría a todos? Me enfoqué en tener un hijito normal y perfecto sin darme cuenta que eso le estaba aniquilando el espíritu. Tú llegaste a salvarnos a los tres, Craig. Si hay alguien que debe estar agradecido, debería ser yo porque me abriste los ojos. Yo... yo tampoco quiero saber si estoy encubriendo un pecado, sólo quiero sentirme orgulloso de mi hijo, de tener un hijo feliz y amado. De poder decir que ahora mi familia se está haciendo más grande- le extendió la mano y Craig se incorporó, estrechándola torpemente- tienen mi bendición para estar juntos- Craig asintió con la cabeza, esbozando un " gracias" muy débil por la voz que amenzaba con romperse. Richard fijó su atención en los brillantes ojos de su hijo, sonriéndole. Tantos años su relación se había mantenido fría, algo distante y ahora le parecía increíble la soltura con que su hijo se aproximó a abrazarlo.

-Es un anillo muy bonito- Helen tomó la mano de su hijo, mirando con detenimiento- parece costoso-

-Lo fue, señora. Pero todo sea por una buena causa. Su hijo es una joya y no podía tener una baratija cualquiera en sus manos- dijo Clyde, limpiándose las lágrimas que no había querido ocultar.

-Cielos ¿ No te da vergüenza venir a llorar a casas ajenas?- Jimmy se cubrió la cara, haciendo que los demás también rieran. Todo en esa habitación estaba lleno de vida, de una euforia compartida. Se quedaron un par de horas más, hablando y riendo hasta que el reloj marcó el inicio de la madrugada y aunque Richard les ofreció quedarse, Jimmy y Clyde decidieron marcharse. Craig se quedó un poco más, dejando que Tweek le acompañara al jardín, después de despedirse de sus padres. Le resonó hasta el alma cuando Richard le llamó yerno.

-¿En verdad no quisieras quedarte a dormir? La calle está muy oscura y hace frío- Tweek enredó sus dedos en los de Craig, dando pasos muy cortos y despacio para no llegar a la cerca, no quería despedirse tan pronto.

-Debo llegar a arreglarme para la escuela- se giró para rodear su cintura y besarlo, sujetando su nuca para hacerlo más profundo- aunque si quieres darme mi noche de boda por adelantado, no voy a quejarme- rió divertido mientras bajaba sus labios por el pálido cuello del rubio, arrinconándolo contra el tronco del manzano.

-¿Aquí, en el jardín?- le devolvió la risa juguetona, poniendo sus manos en los botones de su chamarra, dejando que comenzara a desabotonar su vestido, mordiendo, lamiendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirlo rozarle la entrepierna por encima de la tela, gimiendo en su oído mientras terminaba de abrir su camisa sin quitarla, besando también su pecho.

Si hubieran prestado más atención, hubieran escuchado las llantas de la patrulla antes que las luces les cegaran. 


	14. Compás (Extra+18)

Estaba tan relajado que creyó se quedaría dormido sin darse cuenta en cualquier momento, acariciando el cabello de Tweek que ya comenzaba a roncar sobre su pecho. Sentía su saliva mojarle, haciéndole reír pausadamente para no despertarlo. Craig prefería la calma después de la tormenta, esos preciosos espacios de intimidad después de una acalorada sesión de caricias. Un poco más arriba la apuesta, sin que supiera bien en qué momento comenzaron a pasar cada frontera, sin más guía ni conocimiento que el empírico. No tiene muy claro cómo cruzaron esa última barrera, pero por supuesto que siempre va a recordar la sensación de estar adentro de Tweek. Cálido como todo él. Besó su frente, escuchando los balbuceos sin sentido que siempre soltaba entre sueños. Todo lo que había escuchado del sexo eran dos cosas, básicamente. La forma en que las especies se reproducen y el punto álgido de intimidad y conexión entre una pareja. Pero Craig estaba seguro que mucho mucho antes ellos dos ya habían tenido eso e incluso si no lo hubieran hecho nunca, Tweek seguiría durmiendo entre sus brazos cada tarde y él seguiría contándole sus secretos únicamente a él. Aunque las nuevas sensaciones eran increíbles, no podía negarlo. Si no tuviera qué volver a casa, no le negaría a sus manos perderse toda la noche en esa piel, a su lengua pasar una y mil veces por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tweek se abrazaba a él de esa forma demandante y posesiva que no le dejaba moverse, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración. Pegó sus labios a su frente, dejando que el sueño se adelgazara cuando su muslo rozó contra el suyo sin propósito. Probó a rozarse de vuelta él, un suave suspiro de los labios del rubio le hizo ver que él tampoco estaba ya tan dormido. Levantó el rostro y Craig entendió el pedimento, pegando sus labios a los de Tweek, su risa infantil le cosquilleó. Después sus manos se cerraron en su nuca, haciendo que abriera más la boca para darle la bienvenida a su lengua y a sus dientes, sus piernas se cerraron otra vez en sus caderas, rozando mientras sus manos lo sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura.

-Pensé que estabas agotado- dijo con burla Tweek, delineando su mandíbula con su lengua.

\- Estaba- gimió apretando más su trasero - pero con esta vista ¿Cómo esperabas que me quedara tranquilo?-Tweek volvió a reír con su boca contra su pecho mientras recorría las marcas todavía frescas, se colocó encima de Craig, abriendo sus piernas a sus costados, balanceándose sobre su erección para despertarla aún más. Parecía siempre tan tímido, tan dudoso pero en esos momentos, Tweek nunca vacilaba, dejando que las cosas fluyeran sin presiones ni falsas expectativas- ¿Sabes, cariño? Las veces pasadas he sido yo quien... Bueno, ya sabes. Y he estado pensando que quizá, no sé- y aún así, aunque Tweek le daba toda la confianza del mundo, para Craig seguía siendo difícil expresarse abiertamente sobre sus deseos. Sintió la mirada multicolor sobre él, deteniendo sus caricias- ya sabes, podríamos intentar algo ¿Diferente?- La sorpresa fue reemplazada rápidamente por una mirada lúbrica y altanera.

-Pensé que nunca lo ibas a pedir- pegó sus labios a su oreja- estaré encantado de metértela, amor-

Tweek sabía que estaba en control cuando Craig comenzaba a mirarlo así, tanto brillo en sus ojos azul marino, tanto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tanta torpeza en sus movimientos, porque aunque ya no era la primera vez, Craig seguía pareciendo tener miedo de lastimarlo, más miedo que deseo y Tweek era quien se encargaba de guiar sus manos por su cuerpo a la velocidad que lo deseaba, de mostrarle que podía soportarlo. Apoyó las manos en la cama para besar su abdomen y la v que marcaba su entrepierna, mirando de pasada y desde esa ángulo el rostro de Craig. Sus facciones eran duras, con unos labios no tan finos como los suyos, más bien parecían un corazón más relleno en la parte de arriba, su nariz desviada lejos de afearlo, le daba un aspecto de chico rebelde creándole un aire todavía más misterioso a sus ojos. Rasgados en las orillas, con unas pestañas tan negras y gruesas que parecían maquilladas. Sus manos fueron a su pecho, a su abdomen marcado por el trabajo de campo. Podía entender a todas las muchachas que Craig le contaba, caían rendidas por él. Era hermoso. Completamente hermoso. Sus labios se cerraron en su miembro sin aviso, haciendo que Craig soltara un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa. Comenzó a morderse los labios cuando la lengua de Tweek empezó a serpentear en toda la extensión, con los labios cubriendo sus dientes para no lastimarlo. Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron cuando su mano comenzó a cubrir lo que su boca no, más deprisa.

-Tweek, voy a...- se incorporó sobre sus codos e intentó apartarlo, pero el rubio se aferró más a él hasta sentirlo correrse en su boca. Lo miró fijamente mientras tragaba y se lamía los labios- mierda, hombre- se volvió a recostar, sin poder evitar temblar un poco ante la sonrisa torcida del chico- eres un jodido pecado- entrecerró los ojos, dejando que Tweek metiera dos dedos en su boca para que los lamiera hasta dejar hilos de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios. El rubio tomó una pierna de Craig para ponerla sobre su hombro, haciéndole abrirse más, exponiéndose para él- no hagas eso, estoy muy pesado-

-¿Estás insinuando que no puedo soportar el peso de MI hombre? Porque te recuerdo que ya te he tenido encima un par de veces- cerró con fuerza los labios al sentir un dedo dentro de él. Era raro, diferente- Jimmy me dejó un par de revistas donde hablan del sexo " pecaminoso" creyendo que me iba a espantar, pero aprendí un par de cosas ¿Sabes? Como que esta zona debe dilatarse un poco antes de- metió otro dedo con más rudeza, haciendo que sus labios mordieran su labio hasta la sangre- ojalá lo hubiéramos sabido la primera vez, me estuvieron temblando las piernas todo el día- sus dedos entraba y salían sin un orden, sólo buscando sentir menos estrecho donde invadían. Craig intentaba coordinar su respiración para relajarse. Si Tweek lo había podido aguantar, seguro él también. Aunque los dedos de Tweek le parecieron más largos que nunca. Suspiró con alivio al sentirlos salir por completo, sólo para retener el aire al sentirlo afianzar la punta de su pene. Lo miró asustado y recibió una caricia en su mejilla antes de entrar completamente en él sin delicadezas.

-Hijo de puta- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados- espera, me duele-

\- Si no me muevo te va a doler más- rió- dame un segundo, pronto va a pasar-Craig intentó separar los labios para cuestionarle cómo ese dolor que lo estaba partiendo iba a pasar, poneindo una mano en su ingle para apartarlo. Apenas fue un roze pero tan directo que abrió los ojos por completo.

\- Oh, mierda-Tweek lo miró triunfal, volviendo a rozarse ahí con más violencia, haciendo recostarse de nuevo y morderse el antebrazo para callar el gemido. Tweek quitó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas contra las suyas, poniendo la otra mano en su cintura para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio.

\- Déjame escucharte- pidió entre jadeos, sintiendo el sudor correrle por la frente hasta caer en el pecho de Craig.

Dejó de contenerse, apretando los dedos entre los suyos, las sábanas, arqueando la espalda para buscar por sí mismo ese choque eléctrico de placer que lo adormecía. Dejando que su voz se deshiciera en maldiciones, súplicas y el nombre del rubio que entraba y salía de él. Estaba ardiendo, sentía que le quemaba cada parte del cerebro, cada trozo de piel que rozaba. Era tan diferente pero igual de placentero. Veía el rostro encendido del chico bajo suyo, sus ojos que no sabían a dónde mirar, ladeando la cabeza. Casi gritando, clavándole las uñas en el brazo sobre su cintura para hacerlo ir más deprisa y más profundo.

De niños en su casa nunca hubo quien les prohibiera ningún juego ningún " no corran descalzos" " demasiados caramelos les van a dañar los dientes" " las princesas no son para niños" y ahora, justo en ese momento, con los roncos jadeos de Craig llenando de punta a punta su casa, bendijo su soledad y lo que significaba. Un lugar sin límites, un lugar sólo para ellos dos a cualquier hora. Podía ser que afuera hubiera más gente pero Tweek jamás se sentiría inseguro en perder el amor de Craig, totalmente confiado en esas cartas bajo su manga. Un sitio para ser él mismo y todo el amor del mundo. Su mano abandonó su cintura para comenzar a masturbarlo, escuchándolo gimotear.

-¿Estás bien?-

\- Estoy en el puto cielo- quizo reírse por la voz quebrada y las mejillas tan rojas hasta las orejas. Craig comenzó a moverse contra él con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo se estrechaba más. No tardó mucho en terminar sobre su mano y él no tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo, viendo con orgullo el hilo de semen y sangre correr por los glúteos de Craig al salir.

-Oficialmente estás desvirgado-

\- Vete al carajo- río, atrayéndolo a él por la cintura, recostándolo sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello.

-¿No te lastimé?-

-Claro que me lastimaste, tonto- besó su frente- no sé cómo mierda voy a salir por mi pie después- le pellizcó con suavidad una mejilla ante su gesto apenado- esa es una de las cualidades tuyas que amo ¿ Sabes? Tu capacidad de explotar cuando te apasionas, de no tener miedo. Yo... A veces siento que me contengo mucho para no lastimarte y tú, no me malinterpretes, no te fijas en que puedes destrozarme. Yo me pongo en tus manos sabiendo que puedes hacerme nada porque estoy seguro que vas a quedarte para curarme- lo abrazó con más fuerza, dejando que Tweek se recorriera un poco hacia arriba para acunar su cabeza.

\- ¿Eso significa que debo traerte la cena a la cama?-

-¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme a dormir?- rió, adormilado- te amo, Tweek- pegó sus labios una última vez a su pecho, sintiendo el compás de sus latidos marcando una sinfonía para él- te juro que te voy a amar toda la vida-


	15. Desaparecer

Un intenso mareo le cegó más que la luz por un breve segundo pero la urgencia de salir huyendo al final fue más fuerte. Sin escuchar los gritos del policía que les exigía quedarse quietos mientras el otro salía de la patrulla, tomó la mano de Tweek para comenzar a correr, sin darse el tiempo a mirar que el vestido quedaba perdido en su carrera. Corrían tan rápido como podían, con la ventaja de conocer mejor el terreno que sus perseguidores, se ocultaron en los arbustos más altos junto al río. Craig se dehizo de su chamarra de piel para ponerla sobre el cuerpo de Tweek.

-Estás temblando, tranquilo- se aventuró a acariciar su mejilla aunque sus manos estaban igual de temblorosas que su voz, más cuando las pisadas comenzaron a sonar próximas. Se puso un dedo en los labios hasta que creyó no escuchar nada. Sujetó a Tweek entre sus brazos, besando su frente para tratar de calmarlo.

De nuevo la luz de una lámpara los sobresaltó, colándose entre las ramas pero al ser estas tan crecidas, no reflejaban su sombra para delatarlos

-Ya vimos que están ocultos aquí. Si en diez segundos no salen, vamos a comenzar a abrir fuego- Tweek hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Craig lo sujetó con firmeza, acercando sus labios a su oreja.

-Tú quédate aquí hasta que nos hayamos ido. Es más fácil si sólo me ven a mí- el rubio abrió la boca para protestar, pero Craig puso sus labios sobre los suyos- necesito que me hagas caso, amor. Por favor. Te juro que voy a regresar por la noche ¿ Está bien?- no esperó a la respuesta, incorporándose con las manos tras su nuca.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- Craig sintió la esperanza perdida de fingir que Tweek era una mujer a ese punto. Trató de no temblar ante la pistola apuntándole mientras el otro policía comenzaba a acercarse a él.

-Se fue para allá- señaló el lado contrario, calmándose un poco al ver que el policía se alejaba- oigan, esto es propiedad privada ¿ No se supone que ustedes sepan eso?- sintió el fuerte tirón de las manos del policía en su cuello.

-No sabes en qué problema te acabas de meter- lo hizo caminar de vuelta por el jardín, mirando con asco el vestido tirado en el pasto- no puedo creer que alguien tan joven esté metido en cosas tan asquerosas- lo obligó a entrar a la patrulla, esperando a que su acompañante volviera con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio y la rabia.

-Esa marica se escapó- azotó la puerta, mirando al chico en el asiento trasero con profundo desprecio. Craig alcanzó a mirar el jardín por última vez mientras se marchaban.No podía permitirle a su corazón ir tan rápido, ni a su columna serpentear con tanta violencia que incluso sentado podía ver sus piernas temblando. No podía pensar en nada más que Tweek al menos estaba a salvo.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría el sol ya estaba saliendo. Lo llevaron entre los dos policías apuntando a su espalda porque ninguno quería tocarlo, haciéndole sonrojar por la vergüenza por todas las miradas atentas a él como si fuera un criminal peligroso y no un chiquillo de quince años muerto de miedo. Trató de serenarse y barajear sus posibilidades cuando lo hicieron sentarse en la roída silla de madera en la oficina del comandante.

Apenas pudo soportar lo suficiente para que las ruedas del coche rechinaran y comenzar a correr hacia la cerca, sin preocuparse de ser visto. Los vio alejarse con el alma en un puño. Entró corriendo de vuelta a su casa, tocando la puerta de la habitación de sus padres con desesperación. Richard le abrió.

-Papá, se llevaron a Craig- cualquier rastro de sueño se evaporó en ese momento.

La saliva en su boca se había evaporado, haciendo que su garganta picara al intentar lubricarla. Lo habían dejado a solas pero a través de la puerta se escuchaban claramente las burlas y " espera a que el jefe sepa lo que encontramos" erizándole los vellos de la nuca sobre todo cuando vio al hombre entrar con los papeles en su mano.

-Invasión a la propiedad ajena, deambular a horas no aceptables, sodomía- dejó los papeles en la mesa frente al chico sin mirarlo- tienes de dónde escoger, niño-

-Los Tweak me dan permiso de estar en su casa-

-Oh ¿ O sea que son cómplices?- se mordió con más fuerza los labios, apretando el asiento hasta sentir sus manos astillarse- mejor dame el nombre de tu... lo que sea que se llamen entre ustedes- guardó silencio, apretando más la mandíbula- no me hagas enojar. Si hay algo que desprecie más que a los rebeldes es a los desviados como tú-

-No soy un desviado- murmuró- sólo estaba yo-

-¿Estás llamando mentirosos a mis oficiales? Porque ellos vieron claramente a dos florecitas haciendo cosas que de sólo pensarlas me dan ganas de vomitar-

-No había nadie más- dijo más alto, levantando la mirada, desafiante. El comandante no dudó en tomarlo del cabello con fuerza, estampando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia. Estoy harto de tener las calles llenas de buenos para nada hablando estupideces de la igualdad y los derechos, no quieras jugar al héroe conmigo, encubriendo el culo de esa otra mujercita. Mejor dime quién es o te juro que-

-Era la vaca gorda de tu madre, cabrón- no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse al sentir el primer golpe derribarlo de la silla.

Sus manos temblaban sobre el abrigo al intentar abotonarlo, escuchando la cascada de palabras de Tweek, sin decidirse entre sorprenderse por lo que estaban haciendo o la rabia de no haber prestado más atención a los ruidos fuera de casa, creyendo que no eran absolutamente nada. Su esposa trataba de calmar a su hijo, secando sus lágrimas y envolviéndolo en la sábana al ver la sombra azul de sus labios por haber estado casi desnudo. Le cerró al paso cuando intentaba seguirlo a la puerta.

-No voy a dejarlo solo, papá, necesito ir con él- suplicó.

\- Tweek, cariño- Helen se aproximó a acariciar su rostro- no es buena idea que nos acompañes, va a traer más problemas si debemos explicar por qué te tuvimos escondido tanto tiempo y...-

-¡Pero fue mi culpa que se lo llevaran! ¿Y si lo lastiman? ¿ Y si lo encarcelan?-

-Va a estar bien, bebé. Después nos vamos a estar riendo de esto- le besó la mejilla, cerrando la puerta con llave desde afuera.

Ese último ataque de tos salió con tanta sangre que casi podía jurar que sus costillas estaban rompiéndose, rasgando por dentro. Ya no sabía si el dolor venía de su nariz rota, de sus costillas o de su espalda. Intentó incorporarse, pero al tener las manos atadas tras su espalda, el equilibrio le falló, haciéndole estampar de vuelta su mejilla contra el suelo, ante la risa burlona del comandante. Intentó defenderse, por supuesto. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer contra un hombre armado y entrado en malicia? Apenas atinó a hacerse un ovillo, tratando de aminorar el dolor de sus órganos.

-Entonces ¿ Me vas a decir el nombre de tu amiguita?-

-No sé de quién me habla- sollozó por el dolor- sólo estaba yo-

-Sabes, aunque nunca me aburro de golpear a un saco de mierda como tú, me siento generoso ya que conozco a tu padre así que te voy a dar una oportunidad de salirte de esto ¿ Los Tweak prestan su jardín para esa clase de encuentros? ¿Están al tanto de las aberraciones que vas a hacer ahí?-

-Ellos no saben nada, yo... Yo entré a escondidas-

-¿Con quién?-

-Con nadie- escupió una vez más, lamentando al ver ese trocito de diente no haberle prestado más atención a los consejos de su madre en su limpieza dental. Aunque no estaba seguro que hubiera manera d eproteger su dentadura contra las duras botas de un malnacido. Lo sujetó del cabello, haciéndole mirarle.

-¿La mujercita quiere jugar al salvador? Debo reconocer que tienes huevos, chico. Lástima que sea para proteger afeminados. Sabes... quizá un tiempo en la milicia te cure de tu enfermedad. Nada forja más la hombría que matar a unos cuantos bastardos- estampó su mano contra su mejilla riendo- ¡Barbrady!- el oficial entró con dificultad, queriendo ocultar la conmoción al ver al muchacho tirado en el piso sobre un pequeño charco de su propia sangre- acompaña a esta damita a su carruaje- comenzó a garabatear en un pedazo de papel, sin notar las manchitas de sangre que dejaba - llévalo a El Paso. Ahí sabrán qué hacer con él. Por favor, ten cuidado de no toparte con uno de esos ridículos simpatizantes de los derechos que se creen con los huevos de decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo- el oficial miró con pena al chico, que más bien parecía un pajarito herido cuando lo levantó para hacerlo caminar. Craig quedó inconsciente mucho antes de que lo acomodara en el asiento trasero de la patrulla y lo cubriera con su gabardina.

Fue un instinto el que le dijo que se desviara un poco primero al edificio donde trabajaba Thomas, un instinto que venció la culpa al preguntar por él y verlo con una cara confundida dejar los papeles en su escritorio al notar la presencia de los señores Tweak. Sus labios temblaban sin atinar a decir explicaciones, sólo repetir lo que Tweek le había dicho por la mañana.

-Se llevaron a Craig- el hombre no necesitó más para olvidar la pila de papeles y seguirlos en su carrera a la comisaría.

La algarabía del lugar se detuvo cuando vieron a los tres entrar, cambiando las risas por cuchicheos. Thomas buscaba en la celda de detención el conocido gorro azul de su hijo, sin encontrar nada más que los borrachos de siempre. En la salita de espera. Nada.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- la voz del comandante era pausada pero su gesto burlón más bien desafiante, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Craig Tucker- espetó Thomas, intentando no perder la calma al ver la risa ensancharse del hombre.

-Oh ¿Tucker? ¿ Es tu hijo? Vaya...- bufó, fingiendo buscar su nombre en los papeles- no, no creo haber recibido a nadie con ese nombre-

-Lo encontraron en mi casa-

-Ah,ya- rió abiertamente- me confundí un poco con el nombre, ya saben. Craig es nombre de varón y bueno, lo que encontramos en su casa fue una delicada mariposa- Thomas sintió las orejas calentarse.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando?-

-¿No sabías? No creo que sea tu culpa, siempre he creído que tú eres un hombre de principios. Seguro es que tu hijo creció muy pegado a las faldas de su madre. Aunque siendo sinceros ¿ Quién no querría estar pegado a una mujer así?-

-¡Ten cuidado con tu boca!- lo sujetó de la camisa, pegando su rostro. El comandante podía ser lo rudo que quisiera, pero Thomas no se quedaba un paso atrás- estás hablando de mi mujer y mi hijo-

-De tu hija, querrás decir- aunque intentó disimularlo, el agarre de esas manos duras y callosas lo pusieron nervioso. Podía mandar a Thomas a una celda sin pensarlo, pero antes debería soportar un par de golpes que sin duda lo dejarían tirado en el piso- lo encontramos casi desnudo besuquéandose con otro hombre en la casa de los Tweak-

-No es verdad, Craig llegó solo a casa- intervino Helen.

-Mire, señora, no me malinterprete pero lo que usted tenga qué decir no tiene mucho valor aquí-

-No puede abusar así de su puesto ¿ De qué lo acusan? ¿ Con qué pruebas?-

-Dos de mis oficiales los vieron-

-¿Y por qué sólo se llevaron a mi hijo si se supone que eran dos?-

-Bueno, porque el bastardo no quiso abrir la boca.Insistía en que estaba solo y una mierda. Evadir a la ley es una pena muy grande, amigo- se acomodó la gabardina cuando Thomas lo soltó- vamos, tú y yo somos de la vieja escuela. Sabes que esta juventud se corrompe muy fácil con toda esa asquerosa propaganda que se ha puesto de moda ¿ Podrías creer que hay una mujer abogando por que esos maricas y nosotros somos iguales? Escucha, Thomas. Ve esto como un favor, tu hijo no tiene la culpa de estar confundido, sólo necesita un poco de realidad ¿ Sabes?-

-¿En dónde está?-

-Como no quiso cooperar, debí mandarlo con los superiores a Texas, sabes que en estos momentos ocultar información es algo muy grave- rió con petulancia al ver el color de Thomas abandonar su rostro- si sobrevive a las armas, volverá hecho un hombre de verdad-

-No pueden tomar esas decisiones sin consultarme, es un niño todavía-

-Amo este país, juro por Dios que sí. Me enlisté para servir y mantenerlo tan puro como en los buenos tiempos, cuando no había tantos inmigrantes, negros ni maricas ensuciando su nombre. Ahora parece que ya nadie recuerda las buenas costumbres y si me preguntas, es porque se han vuelto muy suaves con los castigos- lo miró fríamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa perversa- quizá tu hijo hizo algo bueno al ser atrapado solo ,porque si los hubiera visto juntos, no habría podido evitar darle un tiro a cada uno. Me enferman las mujercitas. Ahora hazte un favor y deja de quitarme mi tiempo sino quieres acabar en una celda sin llave, tu hijo ya selló su destino y no vas a cambiarlo-

Después todo se volvió ruido blanco, una venda en sus sentidos. Aunque sintió la mano de Richard intentar sujetarlo al verlo trastabillar, no pudo sino apartarla de un manotazo para comenzar a caminar. Escuchó los chirridos de las ruedas al cruzar la calle sin mirar, escuchó los insultos de la gente que empujaba sin poder reaccionar. Escuchó a su hija saludarlo al entrar a casa, cuestionando su llegada tan temprano sin atinar a responder. Escuchó a Laura reclamarle por haber entrado a su habitación sin tocar, sin darle tiempo a cubrir su desnudez. Escuchó sus rodillas chocar contra al suelo al derrumbarse, abrazando las piernas de su esposa antes de ponerse a llorar como un niño.


	16. Uniones

Laura no se enamoró de Thomas a primera vista. Tuvo que pasar cerca de un año para que comenzara a interesarse en él. Tomaba clases de pintura en la escuela donde él tomaba clases de economía. Thomas comenzó a cortejarla desde que la vio, con su mirada fija y decidida y su pulso firme en el lienzo. Pero ella no encontraba nada en ese hombre que la atrajera, demasiado rudo en sus maneras y a veces un poco tonto. En realidad a Laura no le interesaba nadie realmente, se enfocaba en tomar tantas clases y cursos como le permitieran estar fuera de casa y poder ver el mundo sin acarrearle una mala fama al ser soltera. La pintura era de sus favoritas aunque desde que ese tal Thomas Tucker comenzó a pretenderla y ella debió rechazarlo una tras otra, sus compañeras comenzaron a señalarla como altanera. Desoía sus comentarios, enfocándose solo en sus lienzos, aunque a veces también le gustaba mirar al patio donde se reunían todos los alumnos con sus grandes libros y no podía evitar un suspiro envidioso. Le hubiera encantado cargar todos los días con esos libros, levantarse día a día tan temprano como fuera y llegar a la universidad. Pero se conformaba con sus múltiples talleres aunque a veces se aburría de las manualidades y la cocina.

Ese día en especial la señorita ( exigía ser llamada así aunque ya pasaba los cuarenta años) se había apasionado en un discurso de las buenas mujeres de antes y cómo estaban siendo corrompidas por las que buscaban incluso ¡Trabajar como hombres! Así que Laura se decidió a mirar por la ventana, imaginando que era ella la que cargaba esos pesados libros otra vez. Una figura familiar le llamó la atención al estar rodeado de chicos señalándolo con el dedo y riendo. Lo vio inflar el pecho, extendiendo sus enormes brazos, desafiante. El grupo de chicos retrocedió pero siguieron las burlas hasta que Thomas tomó a uno de ellos y lo abofeteó. Una sola bofetada lo mandó al suelo. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y cuando volvió a levantar la mano, todos comenzaron a correr. Bufó con fastidio, así que aparte de todo era esa clase de bravucones. Pero al mirarlo otra vez, notó que a su espalda había un pequeño nido de pájaros tirado y él, dejando que sus notas y libros se aguaran por la nieve, eligió tomar el nido con sus polluelos, vio sus labios moverse con una expresión dulce mientras se ponía de puntas para alcanzar las ramas del árbol y dejarlo de vuelta.

Esa tarde fue ella misma quien le invitó a salir. Y desde entonces se dio el tiempo para conocerlo mejor. Era un hombre de costumbres muy reacias, criado por un exmilitar que estuvo en la guerra de secesión cuando era joven y no había día que no blasfemara por haber perdido. Odiaba a los negros con toda su alma y despotricaba contra ellos a cualquier hora del día. Podía ser porque su madre huyó con uno cuando él apenas tenía cinco años. Thomas creció con una educación militar y misógina por eso. Trataba de no ser su padre, le juraba y ella le creía. Era dulce y noble, un poco torpe pero encantador. Fue un año de relación hasta que él fue a su casa a pedir su mano. Quizá Laura debió haber adivinado los dolores de cabeza que vendrían por la nariz arrugada de su novio al ver a su madre por primera vez pero lo pasó por alto al igual que pasó por alto la primera camisa manchada de carmín. Craig llegó poco después y Thomas no cabía en sí al ser su primogénito un niño. Hacía planes que ella con sutileza restringía. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que le enseñara a disparar a su hijo, ella no permitió una sola arma en su casa. Tampoco le iba a permitir enseñarle a beber. Thomas cerraba los labios entonces pero la miraba con resentimiento. Todo fluía entre ellos de alguna manera porque Laura fingía ignorar muchas cosas , creyendo era un precio justo para tener una familia estable y un hogar cálido. Su hijo fue realmente la mayor alegría de su vida y aunque Thomas no lo decía, la forma en que a veces se escapaba de su cama para sacarlo de su cuna y dormirlo en sus brazos, cantándole canciones de cuna con timidez, le decían que Thomas realmente era un buen hombre.

Su percepción de él cambió por completo el día en que lo vio golpearlo y hacerlo huir de casa. Pudo haberle perdonado quizá haberla golpeado a ella porque le enseñaron del sacrificio y la sumisión que a veces requiere todo hogar. Pero no haber lastimado a su hijo, ni aunque Thomas todos los días, cuando sus hijos no miraban, le suplicaba perdón y permiso para volver a dormir juntos. Ella ya no lo amaba pero aunque le doliera, sus hijos todavía necesitaban de su padre y por eso no se marchaba. Por eso y porque no podía trabajar para mantenerlos. Thomas aceptaba ese acuerdo en un " de esto a nada" resignado. Laura no podría borrar de su mente la imagen de ese hombre abusivo y frío nunca más.

O eso creyó.

Diesciete años de conocerlo y jamás le había visto una lágrima. Ni en el funeral de su padre. Y ahora, debió ponerse su bata de baño con espanto al ver que Thomas no reaccionaba y bajar a la cocina a prepararle un té para los nervios. Sentía algo en la columna vertebral, un mal presagio. Tomó el té y al pasar por la puerta cerrada de Craig, se aventuró a tocar muy bajito al darse cuenta que no lo escuchó salir a la escuela junto a su hermana.

-Craig, cariño- susurró- tu papá está en la casa. Sé que estás cansado pero te he dicho que no faltes a la escuela. Por favor, trata de no hacer mucho ruido al salir- suspiró al no escuchar respuesta y volvió a su habitación. Su esposo estaba sentado en la cama, todavía con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y temblores. Sintió un poco de lástima al verlo en ese estado- ten, trata de calmarte-

-Gracias- se limpió la cara con el antebrazo antes de aceptar la taza. Le dio un trago. Otro.

\- Bébelo más despacio, no es cerveza-

-Lo lamento- sus manos temblaban sobre la tazita- lo siento tanto- al final terminó rompiéndose en el piso mientras otro violento ataque de llanto lo atacó- yo... Lo lamento mucho-

-Thomas, cálmate- se arrodilló para sujetar su rostro , haciendo que la mirara- Respira y dime qué sucede-

\- Ellos- respiró, inspiró y exhaló hasta que la voz dejó de temblarle- se llevaron a mi hijo a Texas. No... Los señores Tweak fueron a avisarme al trabajo pero cuando llegue a la comisaría ya se lo habían llevado- no pudo mantener la serenidad mucho tiempo- se lo llevaron a El Paso, Laura, estoy seguro que lo llevaron a El Paso-

-No pueden hacer eso. Craig es todavía un niño ¿ Por qué se lo llevaron?-

-Traté de educarlo bien , te juro que sí. Cuando empezó a portarse así yo intenté enseñarle que no estaba bien, que debía ser diferente. Intenté darle disciplina. Si me hubiera escuchado, si yo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo al creer que lo había cambiado-

-Thomas...-

\- Van a matar a nuestro hijo- recuperó un poco de aliento para mirarla- eso es lo que le hacen a los que son como él -

Pestañeó un par de veces, sin que su cerebro fuera capaz de captar las palabras y procesarlas. Sus labios comenzaron a temblarle al igual que las piernas al comprender el sentimiento que había aplastado a Thomas. Comenzó a correr, sin fijarse si cerró la puerta o si su bata de baño le cubría lo suficiente para no ser arrestada por exhibicionismo. Las pantuflas que llevaba eran tan delgadas que sentía las piedras del camino en sus pies, pero no podía bajar la velocidad. Abrió las puertas de la comisaría, mirando a todos lados, abriendo las puertas de las oficinas sin atender a los reclamos.

-¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!?- miró a todos los policías, sin intimidarse por las miradas lascivas a la bata que amenazaba con deslizarse por sus hombros-¡Respóndanme, malditos hijos de una gran puta! ¿¡ A dónde se llevaron a mi hijo!?-

-Señora Tucker, cálmese- el oficial puso una mano en su hombro, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo, mirándolo fijamente. Thomas entró, resollando por haber seguido a su esposa en la carrera- Thomas ¿ puedes calmar a tu mujer? No quisiera tener qué encerrarla-

-Enciérrame si tienes los pantalones, pero no voy a irme de aquí hasta que me digas dónde está mi hijo-

-Señora, ya le expliqué que su hijo estaba en una situación en la cual-

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que estuviera haciendo! ¿ Crees que no sé quién es mi hijo? No trates de excusarte con tus putos discursos de odio- le señaló con el dedo, firme, mirándolo con toda la intesidad- te llevaste a un niño de quince años sin una orden, sin darle aviso a sus padres ni nada-

-Las leyes no están hechas para encubrir afeminados. Lamento que su hijo haya caído en esas prácticas pero no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Fue llevado a Texas, de ahí será colocado en la frontera o en donde sea requerido, eso es algo que yo no sé- miró divertido cómo el hombre trataba de sujetar a su esposa con temor de tocarla- cielos, Thomas, me sorprende que no seas capaz de mantener en raya a tu familia, parecías un hombre más autoritario-

-Si mi hijo no regresa, si no puedo encontrar a mi hijo - Laura había bajado tanto el tono de su voz que apenas parecía un siseo, dando un paso adelante, clavando su dedo en el pecho del oficial que guardó silencio al verla temblar por la rabia- ruégale a Dios que mueras antes de que vuelva a verte- la comisaría quedó en silencio cuando Laura salió, seguida por su marido.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Laura corrió a su habitación, abriendo el cajón donde guardaba el dinero que ahorraba para los regalos de navidad, dejando la bata de baño y colocándose la ropa con prisa, siendo seguida con la vista por Thomas desde la puerta con pena.

-Si salgo en el tren de las dos, puedo llegar a Texas un poco antes que ellos si tomaron el rumbo de-

-Laura- se acercó , dudando en poner sus manos en sus hombros- no estamos seguros que lo hayan llevado ahí. Ni que no lo hayan matado por el camino-

-No digas esas cosas. Nuestro hijo no está muerto, no lo pueden haber matado-

-Querida, escúchame. Conozco a la gente como ellos. Son personas sin palabra ni honor. Nada nos garantiza que realmente lo hayan llevado a Texas-

-Es mi bebé, Thomas. No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí sentada sólo llorando y aceptando que...- se limpió la lágrima que amenazó con salir- No. Voy a ir por él, lo voy a traer de vuelta. Va a estar bien-

-Escúchame, por favor- bajó sus manos por sus hombros hasta tomar su mano- no puedo dejar que vayas tú sola allá, es un lugar muy peligroso. Si tú tienes fe, entonces yo iré a buscarlo y lo traeré de vuelta ¿ Está bien?-

-¿Puedes garantizarme que no vas a lastimarlo tú también? Thomas, le rompiste la nariz cuando era sólo un niño por usar una falda ¿ Y ahora esperas que crea que no vas a hacerle algo por esto? No sé qué estaba haciendo. Pero puedo imaginarlo y estoy segura que no es mentira-

-Sé que he sido un monstruo y tienes toda la razón en desconfiar de mí. Pero te juro por mi vida que amo a nuestros hijos. Lo que pueda pensar, lo que pueda creer no tiene nada que ver con el amor que les tengo. No quiero decir que es muy tarde para haberlo entendido. Ya tendré tiempo de entender cuando Craig regrese, ya tendrás tiempo de seguirme odiando por ser una maldita basura, pero por favor. Créeme que haré hasta lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta- Laura bajó la mirada, abrazando al hombre, dejando que pasara su mano por su cabello.

-Es un buen niño, nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie-

-Lo sé, querida- besó su frente, tratando de no mancharla con sus lágrimas de nuevo.


	17. Me quitarán de quererte

El primer recuerdo que tuvo al recobrar la consciencia, fue al oficial extendiéndole la cantimplora y el emparedado. Pudo deslizar el agua fría por su garganta pero el alimento simplemente no pasó. Estaba seguro que algo dentro se le había roto, reprimió el gesto adolorido, mirando por la abertura del coche el árido paisaje con duda.

-¿ En dónde estamos?-

-Estamos a unas horas de Santa Fe, dormiste como roca-rió con alegría, golpeteando el volante- ya recargué combustible como tres veces y tú sólo estabas ahí, roncando-

-¿A dónde se supone que me lleva, señor?-

-Oficial Barbrady- recuperó su buen humor- este día está muy despejado ¿ No crees? Ah, me encanta el aire de la carretera, aunque de noche hay muchos bandidos por esta zona- lo miró con el rabillo del ojo -¿ No te vas a comer eso? Quizá no te gustan los embutidos pero no había mucho por escoger-

\- Me duele cuando mastico- tragó saliva con vergüenza.

-El jefe es un poco rudo- volvió su atención al camino- yo creo que ustedes no tienen la culpa de estar viviendo estos tiempos ni que haya tanto loco confundiéndoles. Son unos niños confudidos, nada más. No creo que la solución sea tratarlos como criminales-

-Suena a que no soy el primero a quien lleva-

-Ojalá lo fueras- suspiró con tristeza- escucha...- paró el coche y se deslizó al asiento trasero, poniendo más nervioso a Craig por la cercanía- no tienes qué vivir presa de tus confusiones, ni pagar tan caro tus errores. Te van a comer vivo en la milicia y ahora ya no puedes volver al pueblo, sin embargo hay una opción- sacó una pequeña libreta de debajo del asiento, extendiéndosela- yo no soy hombre de fe, pero he escuchado que aquí aceptan a muchachos con tus gustos y los ayudan a cambiar con ayuda de oración y disciplina-

-Yo no quiero cambiar mis gustos-

-No, claro que no. Sigues confundido y ahora no ves claro el panorama. Pero no es como si tuvieras más opciones- dijo con pena- ahí estarás a salvo por un tiempo, al menos dame la oportunidad de ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-No puedo matar a otro niño- susurró pero Craig alcanzó a escucharlo, sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No podía volver al pueblo, no al menos hasta que el escándalo hubiera pasado o su cabeza estaría en venta desde el primer paso y lo sabía. No podía ir a la milicia porque era otra sentencia de muerte. Mas no estaba listo para que su única salvación fuera olvidar y renegar de su naturaleza, del amor tan puro que sentía.

-No estoy confundido- arrugó la libreta entre sus manos- estoy seguro de lo que siento, estoy enamorado sinceramente-

-No soy quién para juzgarte, hijo. Pero si me permites un consejo, no puedes amar a nadie estando muerto- palmeó su rodilla, fraterno- si para ti está bien esa vida, ya lo sabrás tú. Yo sólo te puedo ofrecer desaparecer un tiempo en esta capilla, si ni Dios te cura y tu amiguito te sigue esperando...-

-Lo hará. Él también me ama- aseguró. El oficial rió francamente por el brillo en sus ojos.

-Si estás tan seguro de lo que los dos sienten, entonces ¿ Por qué no ves esto como una prueba de amor? No deberías temer pasar un par de años lejos de él si estás tan seguro que va a esperar tu regreso, ni temer de ti mismo y lo que puedan decirte al respecto de lo que eres ¿ No?- Craig miró pensativo de nuevo las letras en la libreta- vas a estar bien aquí, te lo aseguro- le sonrió de nuevo, volviendo al volante- en serio ¿ No vas a comerte ese emparedado? Sólo tenían uno y no he comido desde que salimos-

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Barbrady se estacionó y ayudó a Craig a bajar del coche. Se veía incluso más herido bajo la luz del sol. Cruzaron la cerca, al no ser horario de misa había poca gente y al ser tan pequeña, Craig supuso que incluso en esas horas no habría muchas personas.Le gustó la fachada pero trató de no distraerse, siguiendo al oficial a la pequeña puerta junto a la principal. El adulto tocó y enseguida una mujer mayor vestida de monja le abrió, mirando con espanto su uniforme, suavizando su expresión al notar al chico tras él, con la ropa y la cara destrozada.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-

Al oficial le tomó más tiempo explicar la situación de Craig que a la monja llamar a un par de niños para que lo guiaran a la enfermería y le ayudaran a acomodarse. Antes de despedirse y aunque la monja se negó con mucho ahínco, dejó una contribución de diez dólares. Volvió a su coche, mirando con un último escalofrío la nota que le había dado su superior, disfrazada de recado para la gente de El Paso. Aunque la rompió en mil pedazos y la arrojó al aire, supo que esas palabras no le dejarían dormir por mucho tiempo.

_"Mátalo en cuanto llegue la noche."_


	18. El que no sabe de amores

Se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Durante muchos años, lo único que conoció fueron los espacios vacíos de su casa que llenaba con fantásticos seres imaginarios. Tan fantásticos que acababan asustándolo más que alegrándolo sin que pudiera contarle a nadie sus temores. Pero desde Craig no hubo nada más. Craig por la mañana al hacerle desayunar para crecer más fuerte y, bajito contra su oreja, más lindo. Craig por la tarde cuando era la hora de la siesta y sólo podía conciliar el sueño con la canción de cuna que era su corazón contra su oído. Craig por la noche cuando jugaban en las orillas del río o trepando árboles. Craig a los diez años y su primer beso, Craig a los once años y su primer cumpleaños compartido , Craig a los quince años y su primera promesa de vida. Encerrado como cuando era niño, escuchando los ruidos fuera de la casa, gritándole que la vida no se había detenido por él, que la rutina era completamente indiferente a lo que pudiera sentir, que la mañana no tomaba parte de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el manto de la noche. Recorrió mil veces su habitación, acariciando a Stripes pero al recordar que estaba con él desde que Craig había huido hacía varios años atrás y había aceptado dejársela para que no se sintiera tan solo cuando no pudiera visitarlo, sólo pudo dejarla andar libremente fuera d ela jaula y volver a la cocina, a la sala, al baño. Al baño, a la sala, a la cocina. Las horas pasaban pero no su necesidad de salir corriendo, de obtener respuestas, de volver a su cotidianidad. Se asomó con cautela por la ventana al escuchar pasos, pero al ver que la silueta no era conocida, se ocultó de nuevo, aguzando el oído.

-No hay nadie- reconoció la voz del policía de la noche - vámonos, ya se debe haber fugado de cualquier manera- se cubrió la boca, sentándose junto a la puerta. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que sus piernas entumecidas le pidieron que se moviera un poco. Volvió a caminar hasta la cocina, casi de puntitas y mirando siempre a la ventana. Se sentó después de servirse una taza de café, tratando de enfocarse sólo en la sensación del cálido líquido en su estómago y no de todo el otro torrente de sentimientos que lo tenían temblando en el asiento. Otra vez ese molesto tic que había vencido con el tiempo, otra vez los labios mordidos hasta arrancarse trocitos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y corrió , sólo para encontrarse con la cabeza agachada de sus padres. Antes de abrir la boca, Richard pasó su mano por sus hombros para llevarlo de vuelta a la mesa.

-Prepararé café- la voz de su madre salió hueca, sin fuerza. Richard asintió.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Craig?-

-Tweek- Richard volteó a su esposa, buscando apoyo. Ella le extendió una taza, fijando su atención en la suya en silencio, sin mirarlo- me temo que Craig no pudo volver con nosotros-

-¿Lo llevaron con su familia?-

-No, hijo.Lo que los encontraron haciendo- se pasó la mano por la nuca, sintiendo sus palmas húmedas por los nervios- no está permitido que ustedes...-

-¿Es porque no estamos casados?- preguntó bajito, sonrojándose- si es por eso puedo ir a decirles que estamos por casarnos, es decir, estamos ya comprometidos ¿No es verdad?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te dije que no era correcto que dos hombres se besaran? No fue sólo una ocurrencia mía. Está penado por la ley. Nosotros, bueno. Con el tiempo hemos ido entendiendo varias cosas- buscó la mano de Helen bajo la mesa, apretándola- nosotros y tus amigos lo entendemos porque los conocemos y hemos vivido esto junto a ustedes. Pero temo que no toda la gente lo entiende igual, Tweek. Quizá debí poner un alto a esto antes de que llegara tan lejos, antes de que alguien saliera herido- se pasó el impulso del llanto con un trago de café- debo aceptar mi parte de la culpa. Debí haberte hablado con franqueza sobre lo que ocurría entre ustedes y por qué no estaba de acuerdo-

-¿Pero qué estamos haciendo mal, papá?¿ A quién le estamos haciendo daño?-

-A nadie- intervino Helen- esto no se trata de ustedes, bebé, ni de nosotros sino de las leyes. Cariño, allá afuera la gente no se preocupa en entender sino en juzgar. Si hay algo fuera de lo que nos han enseñado es " correcto" enseguida lo tachamos, lo satanizamos. Eso pasó con nostros ¿ Lo recuerdas? - buscó la mano de su hijo- toda la gente, incluso tu padre y yo, aunque te amamos con el alma, olvidamos que eras un niñito precioso y sólo pudimos enfocarnos en que estabas enfermo, en todo lo que no podíamos hacer y que debíamos protegerte de la ilimitada maldad de la sociedad. Bebé, yo sé que tú amas a Craig y estoy segura que él también lo hace. Pero debes entender que a veces el amor no lo es todo-

-Tweek, su padre sujetó su brazo, más relajado ante el apoyo de su esposa- Craig en estos momentos está en una situación de la que no sabemos si va a salir. Podemos rezar por él y tratar de ayudar a los Tucker con lo que podamos, pero debes jurarnos que si él logra salir y por suerte de Dios él vuelve, no vas a volver a verlo. Por el bien de ambos-

-No me pueden pedir eso- apartó sus manos para cubrir su rostro- me voy a morir si no lo veo. Por favor, no me pidan eso- Helen se levantó para abrazar al rubio, sintiendo su corazón romperse con cada lágrima.

Abrió los ojos, notando que estaba en su habitación. Se desperezó, tratando de recordar en qué momento se quedó dormido, buscando por instinto una presencia a su lado. Nada. Tragó saliva ante el dolor de cabeza. No había comido en todo el día y había llorado hasta no poder más. Sintió el piso frío en sus pies, mientras se colocaba el rebozo negro sobre sus hombros, quitándoselo como si le quemara ante un recuerdo.

_-Mi abuela dice que el negro es para indicar viudez-_

No podía guardar esa clase de presagios, no podía aceptar lo que sus padres le pedían, ni la posibilidad de que Craig no volviera. Él siempre regresaba. Él se lo había prometido. Notó que no había ruidos en la casa y que ya estaba muy entrada la noche. Buscó otro de sus rebozos, uno que le regaló en alguna navidad. Azul bordado con flores de oro. Abrió la puerta, saliendo, caminando casi arrastrando los pies hasta la hierba crecida junto al río.Él le había prometido que volvería por la noche. Notó las huellas de sus zapatos todavía en el camino y no pudo evitar volver a ponerse a llorar. ¿Qué de malo podía haber en algo que le regresó la vida y las ganas de vivirla? Ese rayo de luz se marchó para hacer más sombríos sus dolores y no podía soportarlo. Él le había dicho que volvería y la noche ya se estaba haciendo malva, amenazando con desaparecer de nuevo. Ese rebozo era muy pequeño y si el sol salía, no le iba a cubrir pero no podía moverse, recostado en la tierra, manchando su falda blanca, regando el pasto con su llanto. Él le había prometido que lo iba a amar toda su vida sin decirle jamás que no era sufciente, sin decirle que sus promesas eran huecas fantasías. No quería abrir los ojos a esa realidad, a una que le exigía renunciar a lo único que realmente podía llamar suyo. Clavó las uñas en la tierra, saboreando al abrir los labios para respirar.

El sol nunca había traído nada bueno a su vida. Pero justo en ese momento, la promesa de incendiarlo hasta los huesos le parecía más dulce que la amenaza de no volver a Craig.


	19. Si vives te sigo amando

Clyde y Jimmy se miraron cómplices al ver el asiento vacío de Craig, seguros que seguía embriagado en las mieles de la carne. ya que recordaban que no se había marchado con ellos. Intercambiaron una broma al final de clases y cada quien siguió su camino. Clyde pensaba con un poco de envidia lo verdaderamente enamorados que lucían sus amigos, e incluso se permitió fantasear con él mismo pidiendo la mano de Bebe. Claro que sería en un par de años, cuando tuviera un empleo asegurado y la madurez suficiente para no gastar sus centavos en las golosinas que siempre parecían seducirlo más que los labios de su novia.

-Escuché que lo llevaron a la frontera, a servir con los antihuertistas. Ya sabes que desde lo de Tampico...-

-¿Pero en serio estaban... ya sabes?- la mujer rió contra su mano, en un hipócrita gesto de mesura- con lo guapo que era esa muchacho ¿ Quién iba a pensar que tenía esa clase de problema?- a Clyde no le gustaban los rumores, pero al estar esperando su turno para ser atendido en la confitería, no le quedaba de otra que escuchar al par de señoras delante suyo ya que, valgan verdades, no estaban hablando nada bajo.

\- Ya sé, su padre es un hombre muy correcto. Pero su madre... ya sabes lo que dicen de ella- sus risas más bien parecían graznidos, haciendo que Clyde estuviera a punto de desistir de su antojo y volver a casa- supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los Tucker cayera en prisión- Clyde abrió los ojos por completo.

-¿Tucker?- intervino y las mujeres lo miraron mal al ser interrumpidas.

-Jovencito, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas, ni hablar de meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

-¿De quién están hablando?- volvió a preguntar y las mujeres olvidaron la ofensa, más tentadas a soltar su jugoso chisme una vez más.

-Se llevaron al hijo mayor de los Tucker esta mañana, no se sabe si a la frontera o a prisión, por estar en actos inmorales con otro hombre en casa de los Tweak. Bendita pareja, ya carga con tanta desgracia al no haber sido bendecidos con hijos, encima involucrarse en estos...- Clyde abandonó la confitería tan pronto como pudo. Cruzó por su casa ya que quedaba en el camino, queriendo fingir no haber escuchado a su padre llamarlo.

-¡Hijo!- se mordió los labios, queriendo echar a correr otra vez, siendo vencido por la obediencia. Su padre le miró con pesadez, de una manera que no acostumbraba, haciéndole sentir expuesto- ¿ A dónde se supone que vas?-

-Con Jimmy. Olvidé mi suéter en su asiento y...-

-¿Tan desesperado estar por mentir que ni haz notado que traes tu suéter puesto?- rió, poniendo su mano en su nuca, mirándolo con menos rudeza- supongo que ya habrás escuchado el rumor. Creo que debemos tener una plática, de hombre a hombre, sobre tus amistades-

-Papá, yo en verdad necesito ir a un lado ahora mismo-

-Lo siento, hijo. Pero el ambiente está un poco tenso ahora y preferiría que no salieras por un tiempo- se maldijo a sí mismo por su cobardía, pero no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y dejarse guiar a su casa. Escuchó lo que su padre tenía por decir, haciéndole enrojecer y palidecer a partes iguales al no poder gritarle que esas eran puras mentiras. Que Craig no era un degenerado ni Tweek una tentación del diablo. Eran sus amigos, eran su soporte. Eran los que estuvieron cuando su madre murió y nunca le dijeron " los hombrecitos no lloran" como él había hecho miles de veces, eran los que estuvieron para animarlo a invitar a salir a Bebe, aún si ella era hermosa como una princesa y él se veía como el patito más feo del estanque. Ellos lo sostuvieron siempre. Nadie les conocía lo suficiente para opinar, nadie había visto la forma pura e inocente en la que Tweek se sonrojaba cuando Craig, sin ninguna malicia, besaba su mano, delineando teamos que pensaba nadie más veía. Él quería gritar, quería hacerle renegar de cada palabra. Pero sólo pudo agachar la cabeza cuando terminó de hablar y asentir cuando le pidió no volver a acercarse a esa familia.

Pero, aunque en verdad lo intentó, no pudo pensar en nada más por el resto del día. No quiso bajar a cenar, aunque su hermana le gritó que era un malagradecido, que desde que su madre había faltado, ella procuró ocupar su lugar con resignación y devoción y él no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza y penas. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su habitación, mirando por la ventana cómo llegaba la noche. Pocos momentos antes de que llegara la mañana supo que había sido suficiente, que ser traidor estaba bien para los juegos infantiles pero ahora ya era un hombre. Salió de la cama, se puso su abrigo y los zapatos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al salir pero al pisar la calle comenzó a correr. Deprisa, sin detenerse ni por el aliento faltando quemando en su garganta, ni por las miradas siempre pendientes, siempre señalando. No se detuvo hasta la cerca, hasta pasar el manzano. No podía tocar la puerta así como así, rodeó la casa para buscar alguna forma de entrar, sintiendo temor por los rayos de sol que ya comenzaban a salir y pronto lo delatarían. Escuchó unos gemidos atrás de los árboles. Caminó un poco más, hacia el río. Se sobresaltó al ver al rubio tirado, arañando la tierra para no gritar más alto por la forma en que su piel se estaba enrojeciendo, como is estuviera bajo agua hirviendo.

-¡Tweek, mierda! ¿Qué haces?- se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo, intentando colocarlo en su cuerpo, recibiendo un empujón.

-¡Déjame!- sollozó, menos adolorido que desesperado- ¡Déjame, carajo!- repitió cuando volvió a acercarle el abrigo, envolviéndolo para impedir que se moviera y cargándolo, cuidando cubrir su cabeza con su pecho para que el sol no lo tocara. La puerta trasera estaba abierta, afortunadamente. Sin soltar a Tweek, la abrió de un empujón, corriendo al baño y cerrando la puerta antes de soltar al chico.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te quemaste mucho?- intentó mirar su brazo, pero Tweek seguía evadiéndolo- sólo déjame echar un vistazo, por favor-

-Déjame en paz- sollozó, sentándose en el piso, pegando su frente a sus rodillas- por favor, déjame en paz-

-Te prometo que me iré si me dejas revisarte- probó y Tweek, entre sollozos, levantó la mirada apenas lo suficiente para encarar a su amigo, quien no perdía el gesto preocupado. Clyde se puso en cuclillas frente a él, tomando su brazo. La camisa era de pijama así que no tenía mangas y era demasiado delgada. De cualquier modo se sorprendió al notar las manchas rojizas que le cubrían desde la muñeca hasta la espalda. Le dio la vuelta, notando que las manchas rojizas seguían hasta los límites de su falda blanca. Era de una tela más pesada, pero igual se aventuró a bajarla un poco. Tweek lo empujó en un reflejo, sonrojándose.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a que otro hombre me toque así- Clyde sintió sus mejillas encenderse también al tomar consciencia. No lo hacía con ninguna mala intención, por supuesto.

-Sólo quiero ver hasta dónde te quemaste. Amigo, eso luce muy mal ¿ Tienes algún remedio o algo?-

-Detrás del espejo hay un tarro de crema y vendas- Clyde asintió, incorporándose para tomar las cosas y volver a su lado.

-¿Puedes quitarte la ropa tú?- esquivó su mirada. En otro momento, ambos se hubieran reído de lo incómodos que estaban. Tweek le quitó la crema y las vendas con suavidad.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias-

-Menos mal, si llego a tocarte un poco más, no me voy a salvar de la golpiza de Craig- las manos de Tweek se detuvieron en donde estaban. Los temblores volvieron, las lágrimas también.

-Él no va a volver, Clyde. Él no va a volver y es mi culpa-

-No digas eso, claro que va a volver- se inclinó para abrazarlo pero se detuvo al ver la piel enrojecida, rota y sangrando en unas partes- no es tu culpa, no hiciste nada malo-

-Fue mi culpa, Clyde. Yo empecé a sentir estas cosas primero, yo fui el que lo orilló a esto. Te juro que no sabía el mal que estaba haciendo, yo no pensé que fuera tan terrible. Nadie me dijo que era un monstruo, si lo hubiera sabido te juro que nunca lo hubiera besado. Yo pensé que era normal-

-No sé si sea normal, amigo. Yo también he escuchado mucha mierda que pensaba era lo correcto y al final resultó ser pura mentira así que no puedo decirte nada- lo sujetó del mentón, limpiando sus lágrimas- sólo creo que no están haciendo nada malo y no merecen estar pasando esto. Craig es una rata con suerte, te aseguro que de una u otra manera va a volver y va a venir a buscarte. Se acaban de comprometer, no te va a abandonar- acarició con dulzura el anillo en su mano- dale un motivo para regresar, Tweek-

-La gente no nos va a dejar en paz nunca, me lo dijeron mis padres. Si regresa, todos van a estar pendientes de lo que hagamos-

-Todos se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno, entonces. Nos vas a tener a nosotros y a tus padres ¿ No es cierto?-

-¿Qué hay de la familia de Craig? Ellos deben estarme odiando ahora-

-No lo sé, su papá es un hombre muy intimidante- se rascó la nuca, haciendo un gesto angustiado- pero su mamá es una mujer encantadora, no creo que ella te odie-

-Clyde...¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- el castaño deseó no haber adivinado lo que pediría antes de que lo dijera. Y deseó aún más haberse podido negar.


	20. Te pido yo de rodillas

Aunque iba a todas las misas dominicales, realmente no era muy creyente, sobre todo cuando comenzó su relación formalmente con Tweek, pero debía reconocer que todos eran muy amables ahí. Una vez que curaron sus heridas, le dieron tiempo para descansar y comida caliente. Cuando pudo caminar, le hicieron tomar confesión. Por supuesto que no dijo nada. Después le indicaron que debía ocuparse de la limpieza y él estuvo bien con eso. Era temporal después de todo. Un par de meses y encontraría la manera de volver a su hogar, le diría a su madre que estaba bien antes de despedirse, entraría a la casa de Tweek y se lo llevaría a New York. Sabía que su abuela los recibiría, estarían allí hasta que encontrara un empleo y pudiera ponerle una casa. Su abuela iba a amarlo, se convencía con una sonrisa. Ahora, con la quietud de la iglesia, mientras terminaba de barrer, pensaba que todo aquél cruel episodio había sido en realidad el empujón de valor que necesitaba, la luz que le mostraba un comienzo, una nueva vida. Sólo necesitaba paciencia, volvió a reírse, sin preocuparse porque el único feligrés presente lo viera como si estuviera loco.

Sabía que había un rumor muy fuerte en el pueblo cuando su cafetería se llenaba de gente. El local era el lugar idóneo para murmurar entre risas afiladas de las pobres víctimas del cotilleo sin parecer nunca desconsiderados ni vulgares. A Richard no le interesaba mucho escucharlos, a él sólo le importaba servirles café y alejarse con una sonrisa taimada para no romper la intimidad. Aunque ahora esas amargas conversaciones llevaban en ellas a dos personas tan queridas. Escuchaba con ganas de romper en llanto el nombre de Craig y muerto en la misma oración. Más al escuchar del " marica misterioso" sabiendo que se referían a su hijo. Helen siempre fue más centrada que él, la veía arrugar la nariz, con la mirada seria pero sin que sus labios temblaran como los suyos. Dos días y la gente seguía sin cansarse, avivada por el regreso del oficial Bradbary y la creencia de que había llegado a la casa de los Tucker con el uniforme manchado de la sangre del primogénito. Sus manos temblaban sobre el café que intentaba servir cuando sintió las de su esposa calmarlo.

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar, cielo. Esta es la cuarta taza que me hacer limpiar- se inclinó para besar sus labios, sonriendo con calma- sirve que revisas si Tweek ya desayunó, lleva dos días sin probar bocado- el hombre asintió, murmurando una disculpa antes de salir.

Nunca se sintió parte de ese pueblo desde que llegaron una noche como cualquier forajido, después de comprar el terreno con un intermediario. Sabía que aunque ellos ya habían pasado de moda, también fueron parte de las habladurías de la gente y todavía, viendo una que otra cana en el cabello castaño de Helen, murmuraban condescendientes que la edad pronto los haría mendigar en las calles, al no poder mantener el ritmo de trabajo que exigía su negocio. No quiso decirlo en voz alta esa noche, pero le pareció que Craig había sido un regalo del cielo en pago a todo lo malo que habían pasado. No importaba si realmente no fueran a casarse, podrían organizar una ceremonia simbólica en su casa, él mismo prepararía el pastel de bodas y los bocadillos. Después los convencería de mudarse a Washington o incluso a Alemania tras vender la cafetería. No les pediría que vivieran juntos, sólo cercanos. Él y Helen podrían vivir bastante bien su vejez con la venta de su casa y en caso que tuvieran algún apuro, sabía que podrían contar con sus hijos. Porque Craig ya era parte de la familia. Quería guardar la esperanza, esa pequeña probabilidad de que Craig sólo había ido al ejército y en cuanto cesaran los conflictos, volvería a casa a cumplir su promesa. Todos podrían empezar de nuevo entonces, en otro lado, lejos de la lengua envenenada de ese pueblo. Debía tener fe.

-¿Tweek?- tocó la puerta de su alcoba, abriéndola con cuidado- tu mamá y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, tu desayuno sigue en la mesa- tragó saliva al ver el cuarto vacío. Venía de la cocina y no había nadie. Al pasar por el baño lo vio abierto. Fue a su habitación, encontrando la jaula de Stripes sobre su cama. Y sobre ella una carta con la mala ortografía de Tweek.

Cuatro días en ese sitio bastaron para que se adaptara a su nueva rutina. Despertarse muy temprano para rezar, bañarse deprisa y vestirse de prisa. Bajar al desayunador con los otros dos o tres niños, todos menores que él a desayunar y después ayudar a las monjas a lavar los trastes y preparar la comida que llevaban a los desamparados. Volver a lavar trastes, comer otra vez sin hablar con nadie, lavar y pulir los objetos de la liturgia. Tomar clases con el sacerdote de diversas materias, una por día. Era un hombre muy instruido pero con un temperamento explosivo, por lo que trataba de no hacer muchas preguntas. Después le ayudaba a los niños con sus tareas y al arroparlos debía cerciorarse que no olvidaran sus oraciones. Él, aunque acababa exhausto, nunca olvidaba hacerlo, siempre dedicando cada uno de sus ruegos a su prometido.

Su parte favorita de pulir eran las custodias, sus picos dorados y afilados le recordaban el cabello de Tweek, haciéndole sonreír cuando se le clavaban en los dedos. Escuchó la pesada puerta abrirse, y volteó para indicarle a la persona que el padre se encontraba en otra sala. Se quedó pálido, tirando la custodia al ver la figura en la puerta.

-¿Papá?-

-Craig- el rostro de Thomas se iluminó con una sonrisa, caminando más rápido al adolescente que dio un par de pasos atrás por reflejo, quedándose estático cuando lo abrazó, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- ese bastardo de Bradbary no mintió, realmente te salvó la vida- no recordaba un abrazo de su padre desde que había aprendido a caminar. Mucho menos un beso en la frente, estrechándolo hasta sacarle el aire.

\- Papá, me estás lastimando- pero detuvo su intento de apartarlo al sentir las gotitas de agua en su hombro.

-Muchacho del demonio. Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa. No me vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, hijo. Por favor- volvió a sentir sus labios en su frente y debió morderse los labios con mucha fuerza para no llorar él también.

-No puedo prometer nada. Siempre he sido rebelde-

-Lo sé- chocó su puño contra su mejilla, en un gesto fraterno que también había echado de menos- y así estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Así siempre vas a ser mi mayor orgullo-

Tragó saliva con amargura. No quería romper el momento, ni menos tener esa charla. Sin embargo debía aprovechar el breve destello de cariño de Thomas para hacerlo y el estar en un lugar sagrado. No se atrevería a molerlo a golpes ahí, rogaba.

-¿ Te han dicho por qué me llevaron?-

\- Sí- pasó su mano por sus cabellos. Al menos dentro de la iglesia debía quitarse su gorro- no estoy esperando que me expliques nada- se puso rígido ante la suavidad en su tono- tu mamá me contó que tuvieron una plática al respecto antes de venir y si te soy sincero, me puse celoso. Sé que suena anticuado y estoy al tanto que fue mi causa, pero siempre creí que cuando mi muchacho se hiciera hombre sería el primero en saberlo- Craig se sonrojó hasta las orejas- me estoy perdiendo de tu vida y es algo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar, hijo. No me pidas que entienda de buenas a primeras algo que pasé toda mi vida escuchando como " pecaminoso" pero te ruego que me des la oportunidad de cambiar para ti. Quiero ser un mejor padre y no puedo serlo sin un hijo. Por favor ¿Podrás perdonar a este viejo tonto?-

-No eres tan viejo- dijo entre risas, siendo esta vez él quien le abrazara- siempre vas a ser mi papá. Eso me hace orgulloso a mí también-

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de volver a casa? Apuesto que la comida de iglesia sabe a trasero de perro- Craig no pudo evitar reírse. Después de despedirse y dar las gracias por las atenciones, Thomas lo llevó a un coche estacionado a un par de calles- hubiera venido en cuanto el oficial nos pasó a avisar dónde estabas, pero como el tren no pasa por aquí, debí pedir un coche prestado y conseguirlo me tomó un día- refunfuñó, abriendo la puerta para que entrara. Craig comenzó a reírse al sentarse, sintiendo su mano chocar con una tela. No tuvo ni qué mirarla para reconocerla- ah, sí, poco antes de salir me encontré con tu amigo Clyde, un poco más y no me encuentra- sonrió, ajustando los espejos e intentando recordar cómo hacer funcionar esa porquería. Él era un hombre sencillo, por todos los diablos, no un adepto a las innovaciones humanas.

-¿Clyde?- sintió su voz temblar al extender el rebozo negro, mirando que sobre las líneas de oro, con un hilo estaba tejido el anillo en forma de rosa y un pequeño trozo de papel en él.

-Sí, yo creo que estaba borracho o qué sé yo, estaba todo raro y tembloroso. Me dijo que te dijera esto textualmente " Me pidió que lo llevara lejos" y que tú entenderías pero te repito. Yo creo que estaba borracho, hasta tenía los ojos rojos-

Craig sintió un vacío engullirle desde adentro al extender el papel.

_"Incluso cuando me hayas perdonado, por favor no dejes de pensarme"_

Fue como un golpe, uno más fuerte que esos que le rompieron las costillas. El aire se le fue por completo al igual que la sangre. Lo estaba abandonando. Había huido.

-Papá- el hombre volteó a ver con curiosidad el cambio en el semblante del chico- creo que... Creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí- volteó a mirarlo, con los ojos completamente abiertos- la gente no va a dejar de hablar cuando regrese, sabes que el bastardo de la comisaría no va a parar hasta matarme y no tenemos el dinero para mudarnos ahora. No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, papá-

-Nadie va a atreverse a decir nada de ti delante de mí-

-Lo sé, pero no siempre vas a estar para cuidarme, papá. Tú lo dijiste, ya soy un hombre- acarició el anillo, cerrando con amargura los ojos- y ya no tengo nada qué hacer allá-

-No me pidas eso, Craig. Apenas estamos limando asperezas, no puedo fallarle a tu madre, ella me pidió que te llevara de vuelta-

-Le escribiré una carta. Pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran. Pero no me hagas volver a donde ya no me esperan- Thomas miró el rebozo que su hijo apretaba contra su pecho, buscando entender, creyendo intuir a lo que se refería Clyde.

-Es... Ya veo- agachó la mirada- no te puedo obligar, hijo. Dije que iba a respetar tus decisiones de ahora en adelante y si es esta; Adelante- se bajó del coche, volviendo a abrirle la puerta

-Gracias- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa al bajarse- ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? Atrás de la propiedad de los Tweek, pasando la cerca de atrás hay unos árboles muy altos. Ahí hay un río pequeño, más bien un riachuelo ¿Podrías enterrar esto allí?-

-¿No quieres conservarlo?-

-No- acarició por última vez el rebozo, apretando los labios- esta vez, no voy a complacerlo-


	21. De las entrañas del alma

Las heridas más grandes en el alma suelen ser las que causan esos cobardes "Si tan sólo hubiera" y suelen ser también las que duran más. Sobre todo cuando la decisión final no estuvo en sus manos. Así tuvo que madurar Craig, dejando de una vez por todas fuera de su vida las ilusiones de la infancia, de los amores perfectos que sobreviven apenas desgastados contra cualquier tormenta. Pero al menos su carácter se había endurecido y se sentía... seco. No encontraba nada por salvar en su corazón, tan amargo por el abandono que incluso las monjas le decían que sonriera más, que parecía un anciano. Cómo explicarle a alguien que no estuvo ahí todo lo que perdió. Algunas noches, con un crucifijo de hierro entre sus labios para no hacer audibles sus quebrantos, maldecía haber sobrevivido. Con qué propósito, con qué amarra. Una sola vez juntó el valor para escribir a Clyde, recibiendo un simple y , casi podía jurar por su letra temblorosa, arrepentido " Lo dejé en Michigan con mis bendiciones y veinte dólares.Podría haber ido a buscarlo a pie, arrastrándose por cada rincón del estado, exhausto y sediento sin descansar ni un segundo. Podía haberlo hecho, Dios sabía que sí. Pero ¿Qué iba a encontrar ahí? La mínima posibilidad de ser desconocido, negado y rechazado ponía plomo en sus pies y le obligaba a ahogar sus inquietudes en la lectura de la Biblia, en los rezos sin sentido que sólo servían para distraer su mente pero llenar su alma de resentimiento. Dios le había dado a Tweek, a su jardín de primavera, a su lunita nacida de un sueño, sólo para después señalarlo como " antinatural' y apartarlo de su vida. Noche a noche, un crucifijo en sus dientes hacía menos audible su llanto, pero las huellas de sus lágrimas se hacían visibles por la mañana, en su gesto adulto, en sus bonitos ojos azules que sólo parecían servir para mirar al suelo.

Dos años fueron suficientes para que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida. La vida en la capilla al menos estaba libre de la violenta guerra que estalló afuera, en el extranjero, y que demandaba a los jóvenes para que fueran a luchar. Él estaba a salvo y , en algún lugar de su raciocinio, asumía que todo el martirio del desamor fue para mantenerlo lejos de las armas. El pequeño recinto a veces era asediado por militares , buscando a los niños más jóvenes y Craig decidió que su misión era protegerlos. Les ayudaba con sus tareas, con el aprendizaje de latín aunque él tampoco era tan bueno. Algunas veces los niños se peleaban por dormir con él después de que los arropara con un cuento. Aunque sabía que lo podía meter en problemas, él juntaba todas las camas para que pareciera una sola, recordando cuando era pequeño y Tweek le confesaba que solo podía dormir con él, que era más relajante que el té y mucho más cálido que los besos de su madre.

Qué manera tan dulce de engañarse era creerse capaz de borrar de los recuerdos. Como si no hubiera llorado hasta quedarse afónico al tomar confesión y no poder negarlo. Tweek se quedó su inocencia, de todas las formas que pudiera ser interpretado. Había ardido en él y le dejó una marca que el confesor le obligaba a olvidar. Deja atrás todos tus pecados y tendrás una nueva vida, le ofreció. Pero para empezar debía aceptar que aquello fue un pecado. Lo escuchaba hablar de lujuria, de carne y de todas las trampas que pone el enemigo de los hombres puros en sus corazones y primero algo en él se revelaba a proteger la memoria de su amor. Después el tiempo fue quitándole los motivos para hacerlo. Era feliz limpiando custodias, cuidando a los niños que le llamaban hermano y le recordaban a Tricia. Extrañaba a su familia, sin duda. Pero las cartas de su madre le llenaban de fortaleza. Thomas y ella estaban tratando otra vez, paso a paso. Podía imaginarla claramente con esa sonrisa traviesa oculta tras su mano cuando leía que incluso le llevaba flores sin motivo. Le contó que los Tweak habían vendido la cafetería y su propiedad y se habían mudado del país. No le dijeron a nadie, salieron de noche igual a como habían llegado. Demolieron el negocio y en su lugar pusieron una tabaquería. La casa fue comprada por una pareja de italianos con tres hijos. Jimmy también le escribió una carta, preguntando por él y muy sutilmente por Tweek. Clyde no había dicho nada, al parecer. No pudo contestarle y en su lugar le preguntó por su vida, recibiendo meses más tarde una larga carta sobre cómo Leslie era la mujer de su vida y lo muy feliz que también estaba Clyde con Bebe, ya incluso haciendo planes de boda. Fue sincero en sus buenos deseos, merecían un final feliz de cuento de hadas.

-Te he dicho que no juegues después de comer, vas a conseguir un dolor de barriga monumental y vomitarás- reprendió Craig al niño, quitándole el juguete y revolviendo su cabello tostado- ve a terminar de lavar los platos con los demás, yo todavía debo pulir las cosas-

-Escuché que alguien quería hablar con el Padre- dijo el niño, meciéndose sobre sus pies, ansioso por traer noticias nuevas- al parecer es un florista de otro estado que está rogando porque le den asilo a su hija. La vi de pasada, debe ser mayor pero es muy bonita- Craig se dio la vuelta para reprenderlo- parecía una de las hadas de tus libros- cerró la boca, tragó saliva y sus manos temblaron sobre su rosario. El Padre se lo dio para que repasara sus cuentas cuando cualquier calamidad azotara su paz.

-Sabes que no es bueno espiar a la gente-

-Vamos- se puso un dedo en los labios, señal de secreto- no le diré a nadie que tú también fuiste a echar un vistazo- Craig refunfuñó- anda, vamos-

-Solo para asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas, pequeño granuja- los ojos del niño se iluminaron, jalándolo de la manga de su sotana hacia la puerta de la oficina. Suspiró, mirando al niño ponerse de puntillas para asomarse por la rendija, haciéndose a un lado para que Craig mirara. Bueno, no había nada de malo por mirar, después de todo, al ser una capilla de varones, seguro estarían mandando lejos a la muchacha.

Había dos cosas que Craig nunca iba a olvidar, así le hundieran el cerebro con clavos ardiendo, así una bala encontrara su morada en su pecho; dos ojos que no se decidían entre el verde o el azul y se partían con vetas doradas.

Abrió la puerta, sólo queriendo asegurarse que aquello no venía de una alucinación por los días de ayuno o por las largas noches en vela. Los hombres se quedaron de una pieza al verlo y el Padre lo miró más asombrado que disgustado. Craig no solía darle ningún problema. Pero ahí estaba, de pie, con la boca tan abierta como sus ojos, observando a la muchacha que sujetaba su cabello en una trenza pero con pantalones y camisa.

No. No era una ella. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos igual de abiertos que él. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? No eran más que números de cualquier maldita manera. Cerró la boca, tragó saliva.

-Craig, este es el Señor Donovan, ha venido para encargarnos a su pupilo. Los militares lo han ido a buscar pero él tiene una piel sensible y-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo ignoró por completo, dejando que el rosario se deslizara de sus dedos por el temblor de la rabia- De todos los malditos lugares a los que podías ir ¿Por qué justamente aquí?-

-Craig...- dolía lo maravillosamente dulce que era su nombre en esa voz- te juro que no sabía que- vio sus manos detenidas, sus pies a medio camino.

-Pues ya lo sabes- sus manos volvieron a su pecho, acongojado- lárgate de aquí-

-¡Craig! Te prohíbo que trates así a nuestros invitados, por Dios¿Qué no recuerdas cuando tú llegaste aquí? Ten la misma compasión que se te tuvo-

-Compasión- malditos sus ojos que no podían responder a su ira, desesperados por recorrer esa figura más espigada , más musculosa y su cabello ahora largo y trenzado. Su cara, sus pequeñas pestañas, sus labios, su frente...-¿Cómo es que puedes salir a la calle sin tu rebozo? Estamos a pleno mediodía, te puede hacer daño.

-No lo sé, es raro- comenzó a jugar con los bordes de su camisa. Le quedaba demasiado bien esa ropa formal- cuando llegué a Michigan, Clyde me llevó con su tío- miró disimuladamente al hombre tras suyo que al igual que el Padre habían guardado silencio- él es florista, me dijo que podía quedarme con él si le ayudaba al negocio y tú sabes que siempre me han gustado mucho las flores. No sé si fue el cambio de ambiente o el aire del invernadero pero , aunque mi piel sigue siendo muy sensible al sol, ya no me causa llagas-

-Vinimos aquí porque los militares insisten en reclutarlo, no es mi familia así que legalmente no puedo retenerlo pero es un chiquillo adorable, tiene un corazón inocente y la guerra va a destrozarlo. Hay varios rumores que hablan de esta capilla y que da asilo a los opositores, sobre todo a los jóvenes-

-Quizá merezca ser destrozado- soltó venenoso.

-Lo merezco, Craig. Yo ...- volteó a los hombres, meditando si era bueno seguir hablando- lamento mucho lo que pasó- se dio media vuelta para volver a sentarse en la silla. El tío de Clyde siguió mirando a Craig esperando a que se marchara. Pero lejos de hacerlo, dio los pasos que lo separaban de Tweek y lo sujetó de la muñeca para jalarlo fuera de la oficina. Sintió las mejillas arderle al ver al niño en la puerta con la boca abierta. Siguió corriendo hasta los jardines traseros, al armario donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza y lo cerró tras suyo.

-¿Por qué me devolviste el anillo?- su voz amenazó con romperse al tenerlo tan cerca sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Por qué huiste? -

-Craig... yo crecí muy lejos de las personas. No entendía que lo que pasaba entre nosotros era malo. No sabía que era un delito. Me sentí culpable, pensé que si me alejaba tú y todos los demás iban a estar bien, que el único culpable era yo. Siempre he estado maldito y lo menos que quería era arrastarte conmigo- bajó sus manos, instintivamente llevando sus dedos a la manga de la camisa de Craig- creo que siempre tuve la necesidad de salir huyendo y lo que pasó fue el detonante, Craig. Sé que mis padres se fueron a Noruega, ahí no hay conflictos. Vendieron todo y tengo fe en que están mejor. Quizá ellos también esperaban que yo me fuera alguna vez para poder hacer sus vidas normalmente. Clyde me dijo que estabas a salvo. No... no puedo mentirte. Me dio el nombre de la capilla. Por eso cuando llegaron los militares y el Señor Donovan se ofreció a buscarme un nuevo refugio propuse aquí- cerró el tímido agarre, sin levantar tampoco los ojos. Sentía su corazón doliendo por todo lo que estaba cargando- ha sido tan amable conmigo-

-¿Por qué querías venir aquí?-

-Necesiraba verte. No importa el tiempo que pasó, ni una sola noche dejé de pensar en ti. Traté de convencerme que lo nuestro había sido porque fuiste el único que me dio algo más que un arremedo de cariño. Que quizá si sentía las cosas que sentía por ti era porque no tenía trato con mujeres pero- dudó- ya lo tuve. Y estoy ahora seguro que lo nuestro era distinto-

-¿Tú... tuviste intimidad con ellas?- preguntó- en realidad no quiero saberlo, mejor no me respondas- soltó los dedos de Tweek de su camisa- todo lo que te di era todo cuanto tenía. Jamás hice otra cosa que serte sincero, Tweek, que amarte más que a mi vida que también te la di toda y parece que no fue suficiente para que me pudieras dar un voto de confianza. Yo hubiera vuelto hasta del maldito infierno por ti, no lo puedes poner en duda. Pero tú no pudiste esperarme más de una semana-

-Lo sé. Te juro que he tenido el tiempo de arrepentirme por eso. No verte, no saber de ti ha sido peor que estar muerto, Craig- sollozó suavemente, jalando los bordes de su camisa- pero entenderé que no quieras volver a verme. Que quieras continuar con tu vida-

-Claro que quiero seguir- contra todas sus apuestas, Craig puso sus manos en sus mejillas, obligándose a ambos a mirarse a los ojos- quiero seguir con mi vida en donde la dejé contigo, maldita sea. Quiero que me digas que era pura mierda que te fueras, que viniste aquí a buscarme a mí para pedirme que nos vayamos, que me amas -

-Te amo- puso sus manos sobre las de Craig, ladeando la cara dos veces para besar cada una de sus palmas- esperaba que como siempre fueras tú el que me encontrara. Pero esta vez era mi turno de rescatar a mi princesa de los monstruos- sonrió, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas queriendo caer.

-Tú eres el monstruo- le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente- y yo estoy encantado de que me tengas cautivo-

-¿Eso significa que?-

-Significa que tenemos dos minutos para salir corriendo como el carajo de aquí y buscar la manera de escabullirnos en el tren a New York. Ahí buscamos a mi abuela para que nos de asilo mientras busco trabajo y te pueda poner una casa de dos pisos ¿Recuerdas?-

-Suena a que ya lo tienes todo planeado-

-No hubo un solo día que no soñara con ello, amor. No hubo un solo día en el que no rogaría por esto- venció la distancia, dejando apenas un roce en sus labios que fue suficiente para dejar en claro lo que sentía- pero la palabra final no está en mí-

-Vámonos- sentenció, sonriendo.

-A la de tres salimos corriendo-

-Uno-

-Dos-


End file.
